They Call Love a Game: Hott for Scott
by thewordsilack
Summary: Twenty girls compete for one man’s heart, Nathan Scott’s. Is love really just a scripted lie in order to make money? Can he really find love on reality TV? Here’s his chance to find out on Hott for Scott.
1. Elimination 1

……………………………

……………………………_.._

_**I'm sorry I had another story idea and I got excited. :( . I really wanted to get this one out before I forgot about it. I WILL FINISH EVERY STORY I WRITE. I have no life outside of this.**_

_**This story will have 17 chapters. I got this idea from watching all of those addicting reality shows about finding love. They all end up with breaking up and bitch fights. In each chapter some unlucky girl will be eliminated. Of course the last one will be a reunion type thing.**_

_**Bold- Host/ up next**_

_**Italics- Confession room**_

_**SUMMARY: Twenty girls compete for one man's heart, Nathan Scott's. Is love really just a scripted lie in order to make money? Can he really find love on reality TV? Here's his chance to find out on Hott for Scott.**_

_**TITLE: They Call Love a Game**_

Chapter One- Elimination One 

**"It's Nathan Scott's chance to find the girl of his dreams. You, twenty beautiful ladies have been chosen to try to win his heart. I'm Lucas Scott, his brother. I'll be assisting him on trying to find his one special girl. So the question is…Are you Hott for Scott?"**

Most of the girl's screamed after Lucas was done speaking. One girl stood quiet. She looked like she didn't want to be here.

_Haley-_

_"My name's Haley. I was dragged here by my two other sisters to compete for some guy never even heard of. I don't understand the whole concept about girls fighting about some guy. This show will show the world how desperate we all are."_

The camera zoomed in on a girl who looked the opposite of Haley. She was cheering the most and shaking her red hair all over the place. She was hot. Any guy could see that. She was also looked easy. The whole world was going to get a chance to see that.

_Rachel-_

_"I'm Rachel and I'm going to be the one to own this game. These other whores don't stand a chance. If he's going after the looks, he'll end up choosing me. Just send them all home now."_

Lucas opened the door to reveal Nathan Scott. He was tall and extremely hot. These girls could see what blind people were missing. He had raven hair and the best looking eyes. He stepped out to introduce himself to the ladies.

"Hello, I'm Nathan Scott. I'd like to welcome you to your home for the next fifteen weeks. You all will be battling to spend some alone time with me. from the looks of it, I'm living every guys dream." He chuckled.

_Ginger._

_"He is a God! I can't believe I'm actually here! You don't see guy like this in Georgia."_

Nathan clapped his hands together. "Let me move out of the way so you girls can find your way to the backyard." Nathan moved to the side and he jumped when all the girls, except Haley who ran to get there first.

_Nathan_

_"My first impression of the girls was holy shit! They are fucking hot! The long haired blond girl didn't seem so excited. I didn't feel like she was here to get to know me. I guess I'll wait until I get a chance to talk to all of them."_

The girls were having fun drinking and talking about how they slept with all kinds of boys. Haley secluded herself from the rest of them. Her sisters must of notice as they walked up to her,

"Well what's with you Haley?" Taylor asked. "Did you see Nathan's body? That's one piece I'd like to get at." Taylor really liked getting under Haley's skin. Sometimes she was a decent sister. Taylor was shoved by their older sister Quinn.

"Don't listen to her hales. This isn't for everyone." Quinn told her sincerely.

'Then why did you agree to come?" Haley asked.

"To beat Taylor at her own game." She laughed. She turned to Haley. "I'm here to protect you little sis." She whispered to her.

_Quinn_

_"I'm not going to let Taylor do this to Haley. Taylor has slept with every one of my baby sister's boyfriends. This guy probably won't even pick Haley is she keeps to herself. I'm going to help Haley get out of her stupor."_

**"Alright girls I hope you have enjoyed your little get together. Nathan's just about ready to come out and get to know you guys. I'll be the one who gets to choose who talks to him first." Lucas scoped the horny, drunk girls. "You," he pointed to a brunette who was talking to a curly blond. "You are up first."**

The girl turned away from the other and brushed her aside. "It's time for me to take you bitches out." she said as she walked up to take Lucas's hand.

Lucas led her to a couch, where Nathan was already seated. He took Brooke from his brother and sat her down next to him.

_Nathan._

_"When I saw who Luke picked out for me, I was proud of him. He knows how I am. I really do want to find a good girl who can keep me grounded. _

_I need to get to know the real side of the girls not their sexual sides."_

"So where are you from?" Nathan asked her first.

"Well, I'm just your average party girl from LA. My name's Brooke and I'm the girl that you want." She nodded seductively.

Nathan drew in a sharp breath. If all the girls were going to be like Brooke was, he was in for a long night.

"_I'm here to find love not another excuse to get my heart stomped on by another party girl."_

Lucas brought a lot of different girls. They said variety was a good thing. It was too many things to consider. There was this red head that immediately shoved her tongue in his mouth. He enjoyed it, no lies there, but that's the thing he was used too. There were some girls from the country. He sat on the couch trying to understand some of their accents. He almost laughed when this girl named Ginger tried to talk about milking a cow. He had no clue where that conversation was headed so he asked his brother to bring him another girl.

Lucas scanned again. His eyes fell on the curly haired girl that he took Brooke from. He motioned to her that she was next.

She rolled her eyes and filled her red cup with more beer from the bar. She was wearing a band tee, skinny jeans and her black converse. She made her way to Nathan.

_Peyton._

_"I'm tired of being walked all over by guys. This is my last choice to find a suitable guy."_

She sat on the couch next to Nathan. She wasn't going to kiss him since there was the possibility he already had every tongue here down is throat.

"I guess you like music?" Nathan asked her. _Dear lord, I said no broody girls._

"It's the only thing I can relate to. Sorry if it's not that mess you call hip hop." She said gloomily. "of course you are the kind of guy who likes all of the songs about drugs, drinking, gambling and fucking up some hoes right?" she said without joking.

"You think you have it all figured out don't you. I like you. What's your name?" he asked as he placed a hand on her thigh.

She pushed his hand off. "I'm Peyton. Don't touch me." she got and walked away.

"Yo Lucas, how many left?" Nathan called over.

"**I got the last one." He said as he walked a brown eyed girl to him. "Just sit next to him and talk."**

Nathan stood up and took her hand. "It's okay. You're not much of the talker huh?" he said as he sat down next to her. "That's the only way I can get to know you. so I heard that you are here with your two sisters? That's good to have family around. That's a big reason why I wanted Lucas to help me out."

"_I wanted to make her feel as comfortable as possible. She was really shy around all the others, besides her sisters. If you want to impress me, you have to be okay with new surroundings."_

"I'm sorry. I'm not really sure why I'm here. I know that you want to find a girl who you can fall in love with and I just don't want you wasting your time on me." She said softly.

"I have time to get to know everyone, some longer than others. That's the rules."

_Haley_

"_There is no rule for love. He probably will send me home first."_

"**Alright will all of you get ready for the first elimination please? Nathan appreciates you all for coming. He has a very hard decision to make. He'll meet you down in the elimination room."**

……………………………………………………

All the girls were in there dresses for the first elimination. Some were beautiful, like Haley's and some were too small and short, like Rachel's they stood there waiting for Lucas and Nathan to come in to tell them their fates.

The doors opened and Nathan walked in followed by Lucas. He smiled at everyone like he wasn't sad who was going and who was staying.

"**Good evening, Nathan has made his choice. As you can see there are twenty of you here, but there are only fifteen jerseys. Five of you will be going home tonight." Lucas stepped back as Nathan stepped forward.**

He sighed. "Tonight went pretty well. I got to know some of you more than others, and some of you I didn't. I'm looking for someone who I can keep a conversation with. I found it hard with some people's tongues down my throat and when you guys did all the talking. I found that some of you are easy to talk to and you're honest with me and yourselves. Like my brother said, there are only fifteen girls staying. If you haven't guessed basketball is pretty important in my life. I have won many state championships but I never won a girl's heart." Nathan picked up the first jersey. "This first girl knows how to make me laugh and that's a plus because when some of you talk i thought I was in a robot movie. The first jersey goes to Bailey."

A bubbly blond stepped off the step she stood on and walked to Nathan.

"Bailey is you hot for this Scott?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah,"

……………………………………………….

There were now six girls left. Nathan looked at the remaining girls. "Now Morgan and Courtney, I didn't feel a connection with you two some your chance is over."

_Courtney.(Crying)_

"_He only wants sluts. I mean he chose Rachel and she's a bitch to everyone else. He obviously has no clue who he wants to be with!"_

_Morgan._

"_How could he keep Haley and not me? This is such bull shit. She doesn't even know who the hell Nathan Scott is."_

"Three girls stand before me. One of you I want to know more, but it takes two people to make this work. Wyatt, you told me that you don't know what you want in a guy and it would be hard for me to know what you would want out of a relationship. Shawna, is your hair even real? I mean you look like some male hooker and then there's Haley. I notice when you first got here that you were really quiet and you only hung out with your sisters. I know they are family but who are you going to hang around with if I send them home? I don't want your tome here to be lonely because that just shows me that you don't want to be with me. Wyatt I can't be the fake guy for you. I'm sorry but you have to go."

She nodded. "I didn't really feel a connection anyway." She said as she hugged Nathan goodbye.

"Will Shawna and Haley please step forward please?" he waited for them to do what they were asked. "I have the final jersey and that jersey goes to….you, Haley."

Haley looked up in shock. What?

"What? How could you choose silent as a mouse?" Shawna yelled.

"Shut up bitch! That's my sister!" Taylor yelled back.

Nathan ignored them and looked at Haley. "Haley do you accept this chance?"

Haley had tears in her eyes. He really picked her out of all these hot girls. Maybe he was real but then again it could all be for TV. She walked to Nathan and smiled. "I accept." She leaned in and gave Nathan a hug.

"I'm glad you did." He whispered in her ear. He watched as Haley joined the other remaining girls. "Luke take it away. Good night ladies."

"**Congratulaions you survived. Nathan has room requests for each of you, Peyton and Haley, Brooke and Kory, Cassandra and Rachel, Brooke and Quinn, Julia and Bailey, Taylor and Amanda, and last we have Brianna, Lola and Ginger together. Get your rest because tomorrow the fight for my brother's heart really begins."**

………………………………………………………………**.**

**Next Week on Hott for Scott:**

"**You're a virgin? Nathan's totally sending you home."**

………………………………**.**

"**Today's challenge involves your skills in athletic ability. I'll be splitting you into three five teams of three."**

…………………………

"**I'm sorry but I can't be with someone who cheats."**

……………………………………**..**_**  
so that's the start of it. Every week I'll have a chapter posted so I can write the whole thing and get it done because I bet some of you are annoyed that I have so many uncompleted stories. Please review**_


	2. Elimination 2

……………………………..

_**previously on Hott for Scott:**_

_**"It's Nathan Scott's chance to find the girl of his dreams. You, twenty beautiful ladies have been chosen to try to win his heart. I'm Lucas Scott, his brother. I'll be assisting him on trying to find his one special girl. So the question is…Are you Hott for Scott?"**_

………………………………_**..**_

_**Nathan stood up and took her hand. "It's okay. You're not much of the talker huh?" he said as he sat down next to her. "That's the only way I can get to know you. So I heard that you are here with your two sisters? That's good to have family around. That's a big reason why I wanted Lucas to help me out."**_

………………………………………………………_**..**_

_**Haley. I notice when you first got here that you were really quiet and you only hung out with your sisters. I know they are family but who are you going to hang around with if I send them home? I don't want your tome here to be lonely because that just shows me that you don't want to be with me.**_

_**Nathan ignored them and looked at Haley. "Haley do you accept this chance?"**_

_**Haley had tears in her eyes. He really picked her out of all these hot girls. Maybe he was real but then again it could all be for TV. She walked to Nathan and smiled. "I accept." She leaned in and gave Nathan a hug.**_

"_**I'm glad you did." He whispered in her ear.**_

_**Girls left 15---- Haley, Quinn, Taylor, Brooke, Rachel, Peyton, Ginger, Bailey, Amanda, Lola, Jennie, Kory, Brianna, Julia, and Cassandra,**_

……………………………………………………………

Chapter Two- Elimination 2

_Peyton-_

_"So I was roomed with Haley. She was quiet when we decided who gets which bed. She's opened up a little. I think that out of all the people in the house, Haley's real."_

In all of the rooms was a speaker. Lucas's voice appeared over it and flooded the rooms. **"Alright ladies, you have ten minutes to get on the fan bus because it is time for your first challenge. If you don't make it on the bus, you don't make it to the challenge."**

There was a huge rush to the bathroom. Two girls in particular were fighting over lip gloss.

"You better give me my shimmering strawberry Brianna!" Kory screamed.

"Stop pulling my hair bitch!" She yelled back as she tried to push Kory away.

"Sorry I thought it was a wig."

Haley and Peyton stood in the doorway.

"You ready to go on the bus?" Peyton asked. She decided to wear her close from the previous night. She was able to use the one mirror in the room to apply her simple make up routine.

Haley nodded as she threw her hair up in a bun. "If we can fit through this."

_Haley-_

"_I like having Peyton as my roommate. Nathan did a good job on that part. All he has to do is tell the girls that there are three more bathrooms down the halls."_

Peyton and Haley were the first to get on the bus. Haley took a seat in the back.

"I knew you were going to sit all the way back there from everyone else." Peyton said as she crossed her arms. "Were you surprised about last night's elimination?"

"The only things that surprised me were the fact Nathan being real and Taylor sticking up for me."

"Taylor is such a…"

"Whore? Yeah, I know."

Both of the girls laughed.

"What's so funny? You lesbos having a love affair behind Nathan's back?" Rachel, Brooke and Taylor stepped onto the bus as they heard them laughing.

"It's weird, but I guess it means two less people standing in my way." Brooke added to Rachel's comment. "Peyton, I thought wee could be friends after last night. I saw you push Nathan away. You're definitely gay."

"I would shut you trap if I were you. I'll kick your ass." Peyton snapped.

Brooke bent over and shook her butt in Peyton's face. "I bet you would enjoy that. Is this position okay for you?"

Peyton lunged at her with her fist hitting her cheek with a loud smack. Brooke went to hit back but was held back by a pair of arms. She noticed that all of the girls fell silent. She turned to see who it was. "Oh, hey you're not going to tell Nathan about this are you?"

_Brooke-_

_"I would have kicked that anorexic skank's ass if Lucas wasn't there. Nathan and I perfect for each other. He just doesn't know it yet."_

The bus pulled up to an activity center. Outside the building, Nathan was waiting for the girls. The bus came to a stop and they all casually stepped out.

"I hope you girls aren't tired. I have a station set up in the gym. Today's challenge involves your skills in athletic ability. I'll be splitting you up into five teams of three. The girls who win get a date with me and are blocked out from tonight's elimination. I hope each of you take this seriously." Nathan turned to look at Lucas. "My brother will take you into the gym and I'll meet you all at elimination." Nathan turned and went into his awaiting limo.

**"So for the girls who were fighting on the bus earlier, this is crucial for you. I have to be honest with my brother about what goes on in this house since he is willing to put his heart out for each and every one of you." He said as he was looking between Brooke and Peyton. "Team one will be Quinn, Bailey, and Lola. Team two is Rachel, Haley, and Ginger."**

_Rachel-_

_"You're fucking kidding me right? I can not stand ginger's talking and Nathan obviously has something towards Haley since he kept her from going home. We better win this date or I'm going to make my teammates pay."_

_Haley-_

_"Out of all people I was stuck with Rachel. I might as well lose and go home now."_

**"Team three is Brooke, Kory and Julia. Team four is Taylor, Amanda, and Jennie. The final team, team five, is Brianna, Cassandra, and Peyton. I'll explain the rest when we go inside."**

……………………………………………………………………**.**

**"All of you will get a chance to prove to Nathan that you can keep up in a series of things he did when he was training for sports. It is a huge part of who he is. Today we're doing a mixed relay. You'll start off backwards."**

_Haley-_

_"Hold on! I'm a total klutz. Rachel you won't be getting your date today."_

**"You'll go over mini hurdles. After you cross the mid court, then you'll go through the weaving poles on the floor scooters. Once you reach the back wall, turn around and do the whole thing forwards. Stand by your lanes so we can start,"**

_Bailey-_

_"Is this some kind of boot camp" Not all girls are capable of doing this."_

**"Now, I know that you girls were hoping that Nathan would be here but, he trusts my judgment. I'll be watching for any cheating. With that said, I want Haley, Lola, Kory, Amanda, and Peyton up to the staring line."**

"You better be good." Rachel told Haley. "If not, I'll tell Nathan that you'd rather hook up with Peyton."

Haley rolled her eyes and took a few steps up to the starting line.

Lucas pulled the gun trigger and that started the relay. Haley went over the first three hurdles with no problem, but the next one she jumped too soon and she ended up falling on top of it. All the other girls laughed at her and Haley's face was as red as Rachel's hair.

_Brooke-_

_"From the corner of my eye, I saw that Haley was doing great and out of nowhere she tripped and fell into the hurdle. I be Nathan will be sending her home now."_

"Get up fat ass!" Rachel screamed at Haley.

Haley was indeed embarrassed. She got up after she heard Rachel yell at her. Because of her fall, he team was dead last. The laughs didn't stop her because Haley wanted to finish. She made it to the half court line and she pushed herself on the scooter, through the weaving poles. Haley was good and quick about it. Unlike some, Lola couldn't stay on the scooter. She got frustrated so she picked up the scooter and placed it back onto the line. She walked back to her team.

_Lola_

_"This is retarded. What does this have to do with winning Nathan Scott?"_

Quinn wasn't upset about it, not like Bailey was. Bailey shook her head. "I'll just run through everything forwards so we can get our lead back." She walked up to the line.

Quinn stopped her. "Lucas won't let you get away with cheating. He's watching us."

"I have to win this date with him!" Bailey yelled at her as she took off.

**Lucas shook his head in disgrace. Nathan was indeed going to hear about this one. He decided to stop her. "Team one is disqualified!" He shouted. "Lola, Bailey, and Quinn, please wait for us on the fan bus." Lucas ordered.**

……………………………………………………………..

It was the final heat between the two top teams. Team four would be facing team five.

_Cassandra-_

_"I will win dis challenge so I could go on da date with Natan."_

**"So here's the twist, all three girls on each team will go at the same time. You still have to go backwards on the first run and remember there is only one scooter per team. Ready…GO!"**

Both teams started racing off, as the looked over their shoulders, to see how close they were to another. Jennie paid no attention because she had to go first and she fell on the first hurdle, which caused her team members to fall on her.

"Get up!" Amanda shouted. "Learn to pay attention bitch!"

"Why don't you get off of me?" Taylor pushed Amanda off of her so she could get up.

Once they were all up, the other team was already at midline.

"God, see what you did Jennie?" Taylor shouted at her. Taylor continued the hurdles and went for the scooter.

By the time Amanda (She went second) got the scooter back, team five was going back over the hurdles again. Taylor, Amanda and Jennie lost the race.

**Lucas clapped his hands. "Congratulations. Brianna, Cassandra and Peyton, you three won the date with Nathan tonight and are sage from elimination tonight. I have to tell my brother who won so; I'll meet you back at the house." Lucas nodded and left the arena.**

Haley walked back to the bus and this time she sat closer to the front with her sister Quinn.

"Hey did Taylor win?" Quinn asked.

"No, but she's really pissed. My friend Peyton gets to go on the date with the two other girls."

_Quinn-_

_"I'm glad that Taylor lost. If Nathan's looking for love then Taylor isn't loveable. I'm also proud of my baby sis. She really went out of her shell."_

……………………………………………………………_._

_Nathan-_

_"I can't wait to hear about the challenge. I want to hear about how the girls did and who I get to spend my time with."_

Nathan lifted his head up when he heard the door open. He greeted his brother with a hug. "So how were the girls?"

**Lucas frowned. "Some were good, some were bad, and one surprised me."**

Nathan sighed. "What happened?"

_Nathan- _

_"I should have known that they weren't going to get along. I wonder who surprised him."_

**"Well nothing but a cat fight and a cheating team. Team one was disqualified because Lola gave up and Bailey tried to run the whole thing forwards."**

_Nathan-_

_"I really liked Bailey, but now I think I need to reconsider some things."_

"Do I need to hear about the catfight?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

**Lucas shook his head. "No, so Haley fell on the hurdles today. Everyone laughed, but she got up and finished. She's something Nate."**

Nathan smiled.

"_I'm still unsure about Haley and I'm glad that she stepped up and finished like a true champion. I'm proud of her."_

**"I know you really want to find out who your dates are."**

"You go that right man."

**"Team five, Peyton, Cassandra, and Brianna are your winners."**

Nathan let out a little chuckle.

"_Let's see, Peyton doesn't like when I touch her. Cassandra has this thick accent and I don't have much of a memory of Brianna,"_

"I can't wait." Nathan flashed his brother a convincing smile.

…………………………………………………….

_Julia-_

_"So we get home and Rachel's already screaming at everyone because her team lost. This is not going to end well for Haley."_

"How do you jump early? They were exactly the same distance apart and you did the first three perfectly! Did you want to lose or is it because you wanted your girlfriend Peyton to win the date?" Rachel jumped down Haley's throat.

Haley was getting pissed at Rachel for everything she's be antagonizing her with. "Sometimes I'm a klutz. I have always been. Deal with the fact you lost already." She calmly told Rachel.

"I haven't lost yet. I'm still here; it's you who's going home." Rachel warned her.

_Taylor-_

_"Haley is a klutz, but Rachel has a point. Haley doesn't want to be in love since she's only been in love with guys I already got a chance to fuck. Nathan's not going to pick a virgin, yet again Rachel's pissed, Nathan has no clue and I hold this secret, unless I get drunk and spill the beans to Rachel."_

"**The girls who won the challenge please go to the front entrance."**

_Peyton-_

_"I won the date and I hope he doesn't play the I'm sorry card. If he tries anything I'll call him out on it."_

_Cassandra-_

_"Natan will not be sorry dat I win the challenge. How far does he go on da first date?"_

_Brianna-_

_"I have the full advantage to get to spend time with Nathan because I'm the only girl who is really here for him and I'm going to tell him that."_

Nathan sat at a four seated table as he waited to be joined for dinner. He braced himself for whatever the worst was. He saw Lucas leading the girls to him. He threw on his smirk and stood up.

The girls hugged him and took their seats.

"So how do you like your room assignments?" Nathan asked them.

"It's hard with two other roommates. I'm used to rooming by myself." Brianna said.

"By tonight one of you can move out to share the room with the lonely one." Nathan told her.

"My roommate iz a bitch. She da one dat has da reed hair."

_Nathan-_

_"I'm sorry, What?"_

"What about you Peyton?" Nathan asked.

"Haley's great. It worked out well. She's the only person I can actually have a good time with." Peyton said as she stared at her plate.

"At least I made one smart choice."

………………………………………………….

_Brooke-_

_"So since they left, we decided to have fun on our own. So far we're all having some drinks. Even Haley, but only one."_

"So let's tell secrets since we're all drunk and I'll hardly remember this night." Rachel offered. "So what's with Cassandra? Is she like British?"

"I don't think we should say things like that." Haley said from a couch."

"You don't? Well okay Miss Klutz, do guys ever call you sexy? I heard that you were a virgin." Brooke hiccupped.

Haley was shocked. "Who told you that?"

"I over heard Taylor in the room thing." She pointed on the wrong direction."

"You're a virgin! Nathan's sp going to send you home. A klutzy virgin! That's gold!" Rachel said laughing.

Haley glared at Taylor. "You told the whole world. Thanks a lot Taylor." Haley got up and went to her room and waited for elimination.

………………………………………………….

Nathan had to do his entire one on one discussions. He chose to talk to Cassandra first, to get that out of the way.

"So what kind of guy are you looking for?" He dared to ask.

"Well I look for a guy who listen to me. I like making conversations wit people and we talk about all sorts of tings." She said with a full accent.

Nathan nodded. "Have you had a lot of boyfriends?"

"I date dis one boy for awhile. we got married and den he just die after we bought our first goat."

_Cassandra-_

"_I like dat Natan listen to me about my family it important to me."_

_Nathan-_

"_Why couldn't I be on Next?"_

"Thanks, could you call over Brianna?"

Cassandra nodded and a few moments later Brianna joined Nathan.

"Hi."

"Hey Brianna," Nathan waited for her to sit down before he started to talk. "Who is your least favorite person so far in the house?"

"I'd have to say Quinn. I feel like she only came here to baby-sit Haley."

_Brianna-_

"_I told Nathan about Quinn. It seems to me that Haley's more for Nathan than Quinn is."_

"Do you think that the sisters shouldn't be here?"

"I think you should keep Haley the longest, but choose me for your girl." She smiled. There was lettuce in her teeth.

_Nathan-_

"_Her smile was pretty until I saw my dinner again. Don't girls own purse mirrors?"_

"We'll just have to wait and see. Could you get Peyton?"

"Sure hot stuff." Brianna kissed his cheek and went to get Peyton.

Peyton sat a ways from Nathan. "Sorry, I'm still unsure about you."

"It's fine. I'm unsure about fifteen people." Nathan joked.

Peyton laughed a little.

"So it looks like you are getting along just fine."

"Just with Haley. I can not stand Brooke. She might tell you me and Haley are lesbians." Peyton shrugged.

"Sounds hot." Nathan laughed. "Haley doesn't seem like that."

"Hey!" Peyton punched him.

"Sorry, you don't either. Let her play her game."

_Peyton-_

"_Nathan seems like a pretty cool guy."_

_Nathan-_

"_it took her some time but I think she's warming up to me."_

Nathan got up. "I think I have a decision to make."

"Keep Haley."

…………………………………………………………..

Nathan walked down into the main hall to meet his potential heart holders. His decision was made. There was no turning back and he had fourteen more to make. He smiled at them like he did last night.

**Lucas joined his side.**

"There are fifteen ladies standing before me, but only fourteen jerseys. I know all about what happened at the challenge. I was pretty angry by the fact that one of you cheated. I hope that doesn't say anything about that person." Nathan scanned the girls and noticed that Haley had been crying. "I heard that some of you are being bitches and I heard that one stepped up. Haley, will you accept the first jersey please?"

Haley wiped her eyes and walked down to Nathan.

"You okay?" He whispered.

Haley nodded. "I accept, Nathan."

Nathan smirked. "I didn't get to say 'Are you Hott for this Scott?' not that I miss it." He smiled when Haley rolled her eyes. He pulled the jersey over her head and gave her a hug.

"I forgot; will the three girls that won the challenge please take their jersey? I'm sorry. I was caught off guard." Nathan waited as the three girls joined Haley. "The next girl I'm going to call is Julia."

……………………………………………………………………….

There were three girls remaining without jerseys. Lola, Bailey and Quinn, "Please tell me that this is ironic. You three were on the team that was DQed. One of you cheated, one of you gave up and the other doesn't seem to be here for me, but seems to be here only to protect someone else. Quinn, I know that you don't want to see Haley hurt and you won't have to. Will you accept the next jersey?"

Quinn hesitated. "Quinn I think you need to step it up like Haley did if you want to stay in this competition."

"I'll try."

"Now Lola you ran back to your team because you couldn't take a challenge and Bailey you tried to cheat knowing that my brother was watching the whole time. If I was my high school self I would think that was sexy, too bad I've grown up. I'm sorry Bailey as much as I was starting to like you, I can't date a cheater. You have to pack your bags and leave."

"Nathan, I'm sorry. At least I didn't give up." She spat at him. She left with out a hug and without her dignity.

"Lola, promise me you won't give up next time alright?" Nathan winked at her.

_Bailey._

"_I stayed in the relay because I wanted to win and go on the stupid date that I deserved!"_

"Have another goodnight and another hot dream of me." Nathan said as he left up the stairs.

Haley watched as Nathan left. She was picked first. She was the girl who made Nathan forget about the challenge winners. She was the one who was starting to like Nathan.

…………………………………………………….

_**On the next episode of Hott for Scott the girls learn that some of the girls are forming an alliance. Nathan loses his temper with one of the girls and he starts falling for one of the girls in the house.**_

……………………………………………………

_**Sorry I make you wait week by week.**_

_**I hate the account upgrades. I can't see my story hits or the reviews you guys leave. I miss how it was simpler.**_

_**For the people who are waiting for When life Takes a Turn- the next chapter is mostly Naley, but the end will make you question why I am such a bitch! Cause as so as I'm uploading this I'll type it! It should be up soon b**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Elimination 3

…………………………………………

_**Previously on Hott for Scott:**_

_**Bailey shook her head. "I'll just run through everything forwards so we can get our lead back." She walked up to the line.**_

_**Quinn stopped her. "Lucas won't let you get away with cheating. He's watching us."**_

………………………………………………………

"_**You don't? Well okay Miss Klutz, do guys ever call you sexy? I heard that you were a virgin." Brooke hiccupped.**_

_**Haley was shocked. "Who told you that?"**_

"_**I overheard Taylor in the room thing." She pointed on the wrong direction.**_

"_**You're a virgin! Nathan's so going to send you home. A klutzy virgin! That's gold!" Rachel said laughing. **_

_**Haley glared at Taylor. "You told the whole world. Thanks a lot Taylor." Haley got up and went to her room and waited for elimination.**_

……………………………………………

_**Haley watched as Nathan left. She was picked first. She was the girl who made Nathan forget about the challenge winners. She was the one who was starting to like Nathan.**_

_**Girls left 14---- Haley, Quinn, Taylor, Brooke, Rachel, Peyton, Ginger, Amanda, Lola, Jennie, Kory, Brianna, Julia, and Cassandra**_

…………………………………………………………………

Chapter 3- Elimination Three

_Brooke: _

"_I woke up with a huge headache this morning. Last night was a bit fuzzy. The only thing that I can really remember was making Haley cry. I think I need to start cleaning up my act. I don't want Nathan seeing me as a bad person or one of Rachel's mean girls. So I decided to confront Haley."_

Brooke knocked on Haley and Peyton's door. Peyton answered the door. She didn't have any reason to talk to Brooke. She wanted to slam the door in her face but she noticed that Rachel or Taylor wasn't with her.

"Hey is Haley awake yet? I kind of need to apologize to her." Brooke said.

Peyton raised her eyebrow. "Nobody put you up to this right? Are you doing this out of kind heart?"

Brooke nodded. "I had a wake up call. Peyton we could all get along great if I just stop hanging around Rachel and Taylor. I promise this is no fake out to get you guys to trust me. Maybe you should stay for my apology."

_Peyton:_

"_I decided to just believe Brooke. She had it rough. Who could really be friends with Rachel anyway? I mean the first night I met sober Brooke she was awesome."_

Peyton opened the door wider. "Come in. Haley's in the bathroom."

Haley came out when she heard Peyton laughing with someone. She was shocked when she saw Brooke sitting besides her. "What is she doing here?"

Brooke got up. "Haley I…"

Haley didn't want to hear a word from Brooke after last night. So what if she was a virgin? It was her choice. Why would Peyton forgive after the whole lesbian ordeal? "I'm guessing you forgave her."

"Yeah I did. She was drunk… a lot yesterday. And if you didn't spend so much time curled up in the corner on the first night, you could have met Brooke. I'm not trying to disrespect you. I'm just saying if you can give Nathan a chance, you can give Brooke one too."

_Haley: _

"_I trusted Peyton's instincts, but I should still be careful of broke because she did hang around with my blabbering sister."_

"I'll listen to what you have to say Brooke." Haley sighed.

"I was drunk and Nathan really has something towards you. I mean look at the two eliminations. I got really jealous. I know that every girl in the house hates Rachel. I was thinking that the three of us could send her home. It would help Nathan out and we could bond over it. I know that it's out of the blue."

Haley bit her lip. _"Getting rid of Rachel sounds like fun, but should I get myself involved into some alliance? We could end up turning on each other. It happens in all reality TV."_

Before Haley could answer Lucas's voice appeared over the speaker. **"Good morning, Nathan would like to meet you girls downstairs for breakfast. Please come down to the mass hall."**

………………………………………………………………………

Nathan waited for the girls to join him. _"After yesterday's bitchiness I wanted to see how the girls acted towards each other. Right no, I'm pretty scared knowing what Lucas has already told me."_

The girls raced to sit next to him. They pushed each pother just to grab the best seat. He ended up between Brianna and Taylor.

_Nathan:_

_I had a great time connecting with Brianna on our date last night. Taylor was hot. She looks like Haley a bit/ I don't think she acts like Haley though."_

"So Brianna, do you like rooming with Julia?" Nathan remembered to ask her.

"She's way better than the other two. I had fun on the date yesterday even though I had to share you with Cassandra."

"You don't like her? You didn't mention Peyton."

"I can't understand Cassandra when she talks. Peyton's no threat to me. She seems like more of a friend than a serious relation ship kind of person. That's just my honest opinion."

"It's fine. That's exactly what I need."

_Rachel: _

"_I was looking around the table. Brianna and Nathan wouldn't talk to anyone else and I saw Brooke laughing with Peyton and Haley! I don't know what's going on with them, but when I find out; they'd wish they weren't here."_

Nathan looked around the table. He knew already who friends were and who sworn enemies were. He got up so he could talk to other people. He walked up to Kory, Brooke's roommate.

"I haven't talked to you much. How are things for you?" Nathan started the conversation.

"You seem preoccupied with all the rest. You won't have time for all fourteen of us."

"I know, but I do try. Maybe you should put in some effort."

"Like all theses sluts?"

"They're not all sluts."

_Nathan:_

_"Maybe talking to Kory was a bad idea. Oh well, it's challenge time. Cue in the big brother."_

**Lucas walked into the dining hall. "Well, we hope you are all well fed. Who's ready for the next challenge? You'll be on your own for this one. Nathan's talent happens to b basketball, so in one hour you'll have your talent or skit done. You will be performing it for Nathan, the other girls, and I. so I hope you don't embarrass yourself up there."**

_Brooke: _

_"This is going to be so much fun! I saved my cheerleading uniform from high school and I can't wait to be cheering Nathan on!"_

_Cassandra:_

_"I bet dat Racheel will be streeping for Natan, but I know dat he will only be amused for da moment."_

_Haley:_

_"I think this is a great challenge. I've wanted to try singing. The other girls, my sister Taylor, will probably do something slutty to impress Nathan. Well maybe not Peyton and from the sound of things Brooke's not either."_

Peyton sat next to Haley. "I can tell that you are excited for this challenge. Brooke is too. She couldn't stop yelling me about her routine."

Haley smiled. She was starting to think that Brooke was being serious about starting over. "So do you really think the three of us can send Rachel home?"

Taylor once again wanted to cause trouble. "Excuse me? You think you have the ability to send Rachel home? Haley, I thought you were only dragged here? Leave Rachel alone."

_Taylor: _

_"I feel like Rachel's my friend. You bet your ass I'm going to tell her what's going on. I guess Brooke was being a fake."_

…………………………………………………………

**"Would Quinn please step on the stage so we can begin the talent show?"**

Quinn took a deep breath. "Um, I don't have a talent."

Nathan shook his head. "I gave you an hour. I feel like you're not even trying to show me who you really are. Quinn this is the second challenge and this is the second time we're going to have to throw you out of a challenge. I told you last night to stop wasting my time.

_Nathan:_

_"I've had enough of Quinn. At this moment I'm ready to just send her home, but I have to get through all the other performances and my date."_

**"Next up is Brooke."**

Brooke stepped on stage in her cheerleader outfit. "Well, I was the captain of my high school cheer squad and we cheered for basketball games. So I made up a little cheer for you it's about what I think about one of the girls. Don't be offended.

R-A-C-H-E-L I like how

Your hair is the color of Hell

Just so you know

If Peyton was a lesbo

You'd make a great hoe

This cheer was as easy as you are!

Brooke ended her cheer with a round off. She smiled brightly as all the other girls laughed because her cheer was right on the mark.

……………………………………………………………………….

"**Cassandra."**

"My talent is playing da rainstick." She turned it upside down for a few minutes until it fell apart.

_Nathan:_

_"I don't even know what to say. She is weird. Who let her in and why do I keep her in the competition?"_

"**Ginger,"**

"I like telling jokes. Here's my favorite. A blond walks in to pay the cashier for her gas and says she would like to purchase some 710. the cashier doesn't understand and he looks at the sign. It was upside down. Then he says 'Miss do you mean oil?'" Ginger starts laughing. "Do you get it? If you look at oil upside down it looks like 710? I mean when I first looked I didn't get it. I don't blame you if you don't get it."

"**Um… Haley."**

_Haley: _

"_Here goes nothing. From the looks of it so far, I could get a date tonight."_

"I'm going to sing a part of Breathe (Until Tomorrow) by Paramore.

'_Breathe for love tomorrow because there's no hope for today. Breathe for love tomorrow cause maybe there's another way. I climb I slip I fall reaching for your hand And I lay here all alone sweating blood. If I could find out how to make you listen now because I'm starving for you here with my undying love and I. I will."_

_All girls thinking: Oh Shit!_

Nathan clapped his hands for Haley. She was really talented.

THE OTHER TALENTS NOT SHOWN:

Brianna- impressions-Nathan liked.

Peyton- named song titles from lyrics said by Lucas- Lucas liked, Nathan didn't feel anything.

Rachel-let's just say everyone was right- Nathan and Lucas didn't think it was the right thing to do.

Amanda- she could fit 15 double stuffed Oreos in her mouth- Nathan and Lucas thought it was odd and then gross when she pulled them back out.

Lola- quick step dancing- Nathan liked

Jennie- thought that she could read minds but sucked- didn't fascinate anyone

Julia- made a clay pot- it splattered over the stage

Taylor- talked about what she knew about basketball (Which was nothing)- not impressed

Kory- mime- Nathan wished Cassandra could be as silent

……………………………………………………………..

"**Nathan has made his choice. If you could all line up on the stage please."**

"You all were very different. And not all different good. Some of you tried too hard or too little. The girl that I choose is Brianna. Congratulations you have another challenge under your belt."

_Nathan:_

_"I chose Brianna because she was able to make me laugh. At first I wanted to choose Haley, but this isn't American Idol."_

_Brianna:_

_"I guess Nathan can't get enough of me."_

………………………………………………………….

Taylor went up to Rachel once they were allowed to do what they wanted to. "You are never going to guess who created the first alliance?"

"Does it have anything to do with Brooke's cheer?" She asked.

"Yeah and Haley and Peyton. You do know they are trying to get you sent home right?"

"Yeah, but they're not going to. Once I tell Nathan that every girl is just trying to make me look like a whore."

"But you are a whore."

"Yeah I am. But…well maybe there isn't a reason against it."

Rachel went out of her room and went down to Nathan's room. She knocked on the door. As she waited she put eye drops in her eyes to make it look like she was crying.

Nathan opened the door. "What do you want Rachel? You know you can only be invited into my room."

"I'm sorry but I can't stand the girls. They just want me gone because I'm a threat."

"We never spend anytime together."

_Nathan: _

"_I don't know what Rachel was drinking, but she wasn't making a good case."_

"That's only because you believe what they say about me. Brooke, Haley, and Peyton formed some alliance to get rid of me. I guess Haley's not the girl you think she is."

"Rachel just shut up! This is your talent, you are a horrible liar. Now get the Hell out of here before I do send you home."

Rachel turned before leaving. "You know what I think your keeping Haley because you feel sorry for her. You're not giving her a chance at all. Maybe you should just pick Brianna and send all of us home tonight." She slammed the door.

_Nathan:_

"_Was everyone this upset because I chose Brianna? I mean Haley was really good. I connect with Brianna more because she gets the alone time with me. I guess I'll talk to Haley tomorrow. It's time for my date. I'm taking Brianna to a comedy club so she can show off her impressions so I guess the date is part two of the challenge. If I can perform in front of a stadium full of people then so can she."_

……………………………………………………………………………

_Brianna:_

"_So I step out of the car and I see that we're at Funny Boy. I guess Nathan wants to listen to someone tell jokes. I'm down as long as it's not Ginger."_

Nathan stepped on stage. "Hey everyone, listen up. I'm Nathan and right now I have to introduce the next performer. Please welcome to the stage Brianna."

_Brianna._

"_Whoa, what? There is no way Nathan would do this to me. I didn't sign up for this show to tell jokes. I came for Nathan."_

Brianna walked up to Nathan. "What's going on? This isn't a date at all."

Nathan smirked. "You can do this. Just look at me. pretend I'm the only guy sitting out there."

"Why pretend when I know how many people are really out there? I'm not doing this."

……………………

BACK AT THE HOUSE:

Rachel stormed over to Brooke. "I can't believe you would turn your back on me. Unless being all friendly with Haley is part of your plan to get rid of her."

"I'm friends with Haley because I'm friends with Haley. Calm down Rachel, you're showing your slut side all by yourself."

………………………………….

Nathan walked out of the club behind Brianna. "So I guess you don't care that I chose you tonight. I had another choice tonight."

"Oh let me guess was it Haley?"

"Brianna, I like you a lot. Does that scare you?"

"No, I'm an awesome person. I'm sorry okay. I just want to see someone else go home."

_Brianna._

"_I thought I liked Nathan until he pulled this ambush on me. I got scared when he told me that he liked me."_

_Nathan:_

"_Something is wrong with that girl. I have a hard decision tonight. Since Brianna didn't go through with tonight, she will not be safe from elimination tonight. Some of the girls I don't see my self being with. I guess I'll wait to see what Lucas thinks about everything."_

……………………………………_.._

"**So how did your date with Brianna go? You two seem to like each other."**

"I don't know. She seemed weird tonight. All the girls say I should have picked Haley. I mean her song made an impact, but when's the last time I talked to her? I couldn't at breakfast because I was really focused on talking to everybody."

"**None of them seemed like themselves tonight. If it were me I would send Quinn home."**

"Let's break the news."

……………………………………………………………………….

**"Welcome to the third elimination ceremony. Nathan is disappointed in a lot of you. He's still going back and forth with his decision. So let's make this easier for him and let's start."**

Nathan walked through the double doors. He stood in his usual spot. "I heard that you all are alienating Rachel. I never said that I believed it. What's with all of you? You seem more focused on hurting each other, than wanting to get to know me. You all think that I want Brianna because I chose her for the date, but let me be honest with you, I didn't go well. I know Haley, you did really well at the challenge you have a beautiful voice and that can take you places and it could end up taking you away from me if we have a future. So let's start this so I can end this." Nathan took the first jersey from Lucas. "Brooke, your cheer was funny and I'm glad that you can be honest about how you feel about other people. I also like the fact that you were a cheerleader. It's pretty sexy that you still wear your high school uniform. Do you accept this and are you Hott for this Scott?"

Brooke stepped down. "I accept and I would be wrong not to think you are hot." She gave Nathan a hug and took her spot back.

"The next girl that I call likes to eat and that works because I can fit a lot in my mouth too. Amanda get down here."

………………………………………………..

Lola, Haley, Brianna, Taylor, Jennie, Julia, Peyton, Ginger, Kory, and Cassandra were called for their jerseys.

"Now, I have one jersey and two girls before me. Rachel, if you weren't so easy to make fun of then maybe this wouldn't be happening to you, and then Quinn you do nothing so you deserve nothing. I made my choice and you both are going home tonight. Rachel it was no big deal that you had to come to my room and Quinn I told you last week that you should at least try. Haley doesn't need you, from what I saw today she'll be just fine as long as Peyton and Brooke are here. Now I want both of you to get your bags and get the Hell out of my house."

Haley went to hug her sister.

"Hales you're going to be okay. I think you can win this if you just let your heart find Nathan." Quinn whispered.

"Haley, let her go." Nathan scolded.

_Haley:_

"_Something was wrong with Nathan. he had no reason to yell at me."_

_Rachel:_

"_I can't believe he sent me home so early. If I didn't tell Nathan I could still be here. I just wanted in his pants anyways. Here's my advice to you Nate, watch out for that alliance because they really are out there." _

_Quinn._

"_I wasn't surprised that I was sent home tonight. I can't believe that it was two people."_

Haley stared at Nathan as he had no final word to say. Lucas didn't speak either. Everyone needed a break and it was early in the competition. Maybe Nathan should rethink about finding love on national television.

………………………………..

_**next time on Hott for Scott: Nathan talks to Haley and the house gets a lesson in respect.**_

_**Sorry if this chapter's events happened so fast. I have work for tonight. For one of my classes I'm reading "A child called it." The boy's mother is so horrible. I just don't understand what's going on in that woman's brain. **_


	4. Elimination 4

……………………………………………………………………

_**I decided to update rather early. I know some of you don't really like Nathan right now. There is always a reason. This chapter is going to be a little different than the other three. So to save time I won't use three quotes and tell who is left. I hope that you start liking Nathan a little more after this.**_

…………………………………………………

_Haley:_

_"I thought Nathan was a caring guy. Who the Hell is he? She's my sister and I love her. It was a fucking hug! He really wasn't himself at all yesterday. Whatever the reason is, he was way out of line._

_So I woke up this morning and found that Nathan left a little not =e under my door. If this is his apology then I can't accept it."_

Haley overlooked the note. "Hey Peyton, Nathan left me a note saying he wanted to talk to me. Do you think I should listen?"

Peyton walked over to her and she quickly scanned the note. "Well if your heart is bigger than his I think you should. He obviously was an ass to everyone, but he seems to want to apologize Haley. It's all up to you. Do you think Nathan is worth it?"

"That's the thing. None of us really know him."

"Maybe you'll learn something."

_Peyton: _

_"I basically told Haley to go for it. If he said that to me I'd kick what all the girls want. Hopefully Nathan will realize that treating us like scum, will always make him the real loser in the end."_

…………………………………………………………_._

Haley looked out the window and saw Nathan sitting on the outside couch. She didn't feel comfortable talking to him yet.

"You still upset because Quinn's gone?" Taylor walked up behind her sister.

"I never thought you would care?" Haley said sarcastically. "The show doesn't change anything. It doesn't change what you did to me."

"You know he came to me right? You're innocent Chris, he came to me! Haley you know that I sleep with guys all the time."

"That doesn't make what you did right! I wish you would get that through your thick head. I loved him Tay. You knew that. What happens if I fall in love again and all I can think about is you getting in his pants?"

"I guess you should trust us."

"I can't forgive you. I'm pissed at a lot of things right now."

"I understand. I'm going to go be a bitch now," Taylor left Haley.

_Taylor:_

_"I'm starting to fell bad for Haley. I don't know why. I guess I've treated her pretty badly and I saw how Nathan treated her yesterday and I guess my sisterly instincts are coming out."_

Haley turned away from the window and she took her coffee mug back to her room. At the talent competition she had an awesome time singing. She remembered what Nathan told her at the elimination. "_**I know Haley, you did really well at the challenge you have a beautiful voice and that can take you places and it could end up taking you away from me if we have a future." **_ Why would he think so far ahead? Haley shook her head and sipped her coffee.

………………………………………………………………….

"**Could everyone come to the main room please?" Lucas's voice didn't sound scripted as it did the previous weeks.**

All the girls came downstairs and sat on the couches. They looked up as Lucas entered the room, without Nathan. There was a sharp looking window that looked like a witch, who accompanied him.

"**So Nathan wasn't what you all thought he was. It's not really in my place to tell you about him. He knows that he's a bastard. Hopefully he can tell you himself. So today instead of a challenge, you will have a lesson. I'd like to introduce you ladies to Ms. Petterson."**

_Amanda_

"_Please let me give her the number of Rachel's plastic surgeon. How can she breathe out of a carrot?"_

**Lucas nodded and left the floor to the woman.**

"Good morning ladies. I've worked with the worst so hopefully you won't be so nasty to each other. To make this work better every time you use the words slut, bitch, skank, hoe, whore and other words like that, you will snap yourselves with these rubber bands that you will wear as bracelets."

_Brooke:_

_"She just killed my soul. None of us can talk to Rachel without the miracle words. This bitch is going to regret meeting us."_

…………………………………………………………

**Lucas walked into his brother's room. "So are you just going to sit here, or you going to find love?" Lucas sat next to Nathan on his bed. "This is what you signed up for Nate. This is reality TV. They told you there wasn't enough drama."**

"That's not why I acted out yesterday Luke. I mean there are chances that when the show's over, the relationship is over. I mean look at Flava Flav. He had three shows and lost every time,"

"**You do know that he's old and wacky right? Did you get to talk to Haley?"**

"Not yet. Is Ms. Petterson downstairs with them?"

**Lucas nodded.**

"I'm not going down there then. You should go before the camera's find you up here."

……………………………………………….

"No! No! No! Miss Brianna, this is why the girls hate you. I know that you could be a beautiful, kind woman." The instructor said. She looked around. "Miss James, come join us." She motioned to Haley.

Haley got up and walked up to the older woman.

She grabbed Haley's shoulder and positioned her in front of Brianna. "Now without using harsh terms talk to Brianna." She instructed.

_Julia: _

_"Time for a showdown,"_

Brianna smiled. "I actually have a few things to say to Haley. I'm sorry I'm better than you. You pretty much have no reason to be here now that Quinn's gone."

Haley tensed up a little. "You know I thought that I was just here because I was forced, but now I'm here to show Quinn I can be on my own so she won't have to keep my from Taylor and I can show Taylor that I can be loved and she's just not some side dish." Haley gave a sly smile.

"You bitch!" she grabbed Haley's hair.

Haley screamed. "Let go of me slut!" Haley pushed her down.

"LADIES STOP!" Ms. Petterson slammed her hand on the table. "Have you learned anything? You can not continue this behavior. Nathan wants a strong woman not a SLUT!"

_Peyton:_

_"I think that's a naughty word. Pull your band you hag."_

"Now, I guess we'll try something else. Sit down and away form the one you hate." She waited for them to get situated. "We'll start with Lola. Who do you have the least respect for?"

"Um, I really don't like Kory. She's rude to everyone, including Nathan. I mean Nathan deserved it sometimes. I'm surprised she's still here." Lola said.

_Lola:_

_"I'm done know right? Does this lady really think she can fix us? Is she like the Bitch Whisperer?"_

"Well, that's just how I act. Now I hate Brianna. She thinks just because Nathan chose her for both dates that she's better than everyone. It's not a fair shot of winning." Kory responded.

"You are all just jealous because I made a connection in the early stages. So yeah, I showed him I can be myself and maybe I can be too honest but I'm not here to be your friends. I know that I hate Taylor. I bet you're here to just sleep with him. I mean I heard you talking to Haley this morning. She's basically calling you a whore."

Taylor looked at Brianna. "What's said between my sister and I is private."

Haley piped in. "You do know there are cameras everywhere. We're far from privacy."

"Anyway, you only hate me because I was friends with Rachel. Speaking of being friends with Rachel, hi Brooke."

"I knew this was coming. Yeah so what if I planned an alliance? People do it all the time. I happened to make other friends. Taylor, how long do you think Rachel was going to last? I mean she's ruins everything. I was just done answering to her. I hate you too Brianna, same reasons and lay off Haley." Brooke added quickly.

Brianna shrugged.

"_I know already that since Rachel is gone, I'm the next target. Well I'm far from a bull's eye bitches."_

Peyton was up next. She still was upset at Brooke about the lesbian comment. "At first I hated Brooke because she accused me of liking girls but now I'll just hate Taylor. I can't find anyone who I truly hate yet. When I do, I'll let you know."

Haley sat there silently. Everyone would be interested to see who she hated. She did hate Taylor for her reasons and she sort of hated Nathan. "I don't like Taylor for reasons that you don't need to know but at the moment I'm mad at Nathan. Everyone's here to show him that they can be the one for him and he apparently can't show us that he wants to be with one of us. I'm not going to throw myself out at him if he's not going to be there to catch me."

All the girls looked at Haley. She was right. Nathan wasn't looking for love. They didn't really know what Nathan was looking for.

"Well, I tink dat Natan is trying hiz best. I wish dat we could all just get along." Cassandra put in.

Kory turned to her. "We're no Brady Bunch. Back to you guys."

Julia looked around at the girls. "I don't like Haley. She talks like she understands why we're screwed up. It's like listening to a book on tape. She's doesn't know any of us."

Amanda chipped in as the last person. "My only question is where have you been Jennie? We never hear form you."

"I don't know. I'm there. I don't know them enough to hate them."

Ms. Petterson nodded. "That was good ladies. I hope you try to act nicer to each other. Hopefully if you don't find love here, you'll find it by just being honest."

………………………………………………………..

Once the respect Nazi was gone all the girls went back to their normal name calling and drinking.

Haley thought about what everyone had said. It was all true and honest and they took the exercise seriously. She was called an analysis. Maybe she knew too much for her own good. She also thought back to this morning. Should she hear Nathan out?

Then Nathan stepped into the kitchen. He saw that nothing had changed. Everyone was still at each other's necks. "Could I have a moment to talk to you all?" He shouted above the noise. He waited fro them to be silent. "I know I was a dick. The other day I sent two people home so tonight there will be no elimination. I don't want to be forgiven yet. Tomorrow, everything will return to how it was supposed to be. I hope that you can still try because I'm still going to try." He nodded. "I'm sorry if I hurt any of you. I've been hurt before and it sucks. It sucks that I have to hurt nineteen people. Enjoy your night and I'll see you all tomorrow morning." Nathan walked outback he sat back on the couch.

Haley took a deep breath and sighed. She walked out after Nathan. She stopped a few feet from him.

Nathan didn't look in her direction.

_Nathan:_

"_I basically screwed up any chance to fall in love. I have a past and it hurt. Someone broke my heart."_

Haley waited for him to acknowledge her. When he didn't she sat next to him, but far enough from him. "I got your note this morning. I'm still really mad at you. Am I not allowed to hug my family? I don't understand Nathan. I know you thought she was my baby sitter, but she wasn't. She was just trying to be there for me."

He finally turned to her. "If I had a chance I could be there for you Haley. She wasted a spot. There were probably other girls waiting to see if they could fall in love with me. I know you were dependent on her, but you are supposed to be screwed over. That's how it goes. You need to learn to let go."

"You don't have any idea of what you're talking about. I got my heart stomped on and she was the only one who there. If you think I was dependent on her, you're off. She's protecting me."

Nathan stood up. "Why are you even here? If she's protecting you from whatever, what will you do when she's not here to save you? Some of these girls want me to be there for them and I will be, but if you won't let me then maybe you shouldn't be here. When I first saw you, I thought maybe we could connect. Usually I'm wrong and I guess I am again."

_Haley:_

"_He's being honest, but he's still hiding something. He keeps saying before. Something happened to him and he needs to face that or he can't build a relationship. Maybe I shouldn't be here, but I need to be here to figure out what he's hiding from."_

"I'm going to go back inside. I'll see you tomorrow Nathan. I don't mean to waste your time." Haley strode back inside and met up with Brooke and Peyton.

"Okay so you talked to him? What did he say?" Brooke asked.

"I'm guessing Peyton told you?" Haley asked as she eyed Peyton. "We talked. I mean I'm not letting anything with him slide."

_Haley:_

"_I'm not telling them anything that Nathan said. It was a serious moment. He broke down. He didn't seem to care that the cameras were in his face. I guess I'll see what happens tomorrow."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………_._

**Lucas went to his brother. "So you finally came out of your cave? I saw that you talked to Haley. You feel better now?"**

"I feel worse actually. She was really honest with me and I left her hanging. I just can't seem to tell anyone about Stephanie yet. It's been a month with these girls and I'm getting close. I know more about Haley then I let her know about me and that's not fair to her."

**"They'll be ready when you are. I know this sucks for them that you're being distant with them. You need to come out of your depressing past and look for a future with one of the girls."**

"I always hated being wrong, but the one thing I hate more is when you're right."

**"That's why I'm here for you Little Brother."**

…………………………………………………………………

_**That wasn't like an episode I ever seen, but I liked it. Don't worry, Haley's not letting Nathan off the hook just because he was showing emotion to her. He can't hide that from everybody since they are all here for him. Hopefully he will be there for the girls. **_

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	5. Elimination 5

…………………………………………………………………………

_**Previously on Hott for Scott:**_

___**"Time for a showdown,"**_

_**Brianna smiled. "I actually have a few things to say to Haley. I'm sorry I'm better than you. You pretty much have no reason to be here now that Quinn's gone."**_

_**Haley tensed up a little. "You know I thought that I was just here because I was forced, but now I'm here to show Quinn I can be on my own so she won't have to keep my from Taylor and I can show Taylor that I can be loved and she's just not some side dish." Haley gave a sly smile.**_

……………………………………………………

_**Nathan:**_

"_**I basically screwed up any chance to fall in love. I have a past and it hurt. Someone broke my heart."**_

___**If I had a chance I could be there for you Haley. She wasted a spot. There were probably other girls waiting to see if they could fall in love with me. I know you were dependent on her, but you are supposed to be screwed over. That's how it goes. You need to learn to let go."**_

"_**You don't have any idea of what you're talking about. I got my heart stomped on and she was the only one who there. If you think I was dependent on her, you're off. She's protecting me."**_

_**Nathan stood up. "Why are you even here? If she's protecting you from whatever, what will you do when she's not here to save you? Some of these girls want me to be there for them and I will be, but if you won't let me then maybe you shouldn't be here. When I first saw you, I thought maybe we could connect. Usually I'm wrong and I guess I am again."**_

………………………

_**You need to come out of your depressing past and look for a future with one of the girls."**_

"_**I always hated being wrong, but the one thing I hate more is when you're right."**_

_**Girls left 12---- Haley, Taylor, Brooke,, Peyton, Ginger, Amanda, Lola, Jennie, Kory, Brianna, Julia, and Cassandra**_

……………………………………………………………………_**.**_

_Taylor:_

_"I guess today is suppose to mark the day of going back to normal. That's impossible. Normal will never exist in this house. I'll be myself as long as our surprise shrink never comes back."_

……………………………………_.._

**Lucas sat at the kitchen table with his cup of coffee and latest magazine. He checked the ratings for Nathan's show. They seemed to die down when Nathan went overprotective of Haley. He didn't blame the decreasing numbers. He only hoped that Nathan could learn to let go. **

"What are you reading?" Brooke asked as she joined him at the table. "So what's today's challenge?" she nudged him jokingly.

**Lucas smiled and then shook his head at her. "I can't do that Brooke. You know we shouldn't be hanging out if you're here for Nathan."**

"I never got to thank you for not telling Nathan about my fit with Peyton and Haley. I mean now he wouldn't believe it because we became such great friends."

"**What happens when your friendship gets in the way with standing out to my brother?"**

_Brooke:_

"_I'm trying not to think about that right now. Taylor and some of the other girls think that I'm just messing with Haley and Peyton. Am I not allowed a change of heart?"_

"Okay, then I guess, I'll see you later." Brooke skipped out of the kitchen.

………………………………………………………………………………….

_Brianna:_

_"So I wanted to catch an early breakfast, so I was about to turn into the kitchen when I basically heard Brooke flirting with Lucas. I know Brooke hates me and now she's just going to hate me more. I decided to go tell Nathan what I saw."_

Brianna went upstairs and softly knocked on Nathan's door. "It's Brianna, Nate."

Nathan walked over to the door and opened it. He smiled at Brianna. "Hey," he said as he hugged her. "What brings you to my room?" Nathan asked as he closed the door behind her.

She sat on his bed. "Well, this morning when I was going to get breakfast, I heard Lucas talking to Brooke. Brooke was thanking him for not telling you something."

_Brianna. _

"_I think they're hooking up behind his back and I'm going to tell Nathan what's going on. I mean that's Lucas's job."_

_Nathan:_

"_My brother wouldn't do that to me. After everything that has been going on so far, I don't think I'm going to believe Brianna."_

"Thanks for telling me. How about you head back down so you can hear about the challenge okay?"

"Okay." She hugged him and left his room. Brianna joined the rest of the girls downstairs.

"**We apologize for the break that we took. It wasn't expected but Nathan can be a regretful guy. So let's get back on task with your next challenge. Nathan has selected the partner that you'll be working with today and those two ladies will win a date and some one on one time with my brother. You're only in partners so you can see if you believe what each other has to say. I will be interviewing you at the same time. After I'm through with you, I have to discuss with Nathan. The questions will not be in the same order. So partners are as follows; Amanda and Taylor, Peyton and Lola, Brianna and Jennie, Cassandra and Haley, Ginger and Brooke, and then Kory and Julia. We'll be calling you in shortly."**

_Jennie._

_"Well, someone was going to be stuck with her. I'm glad it's not Haley or Brooke. I don't even want to be stuck in a room wit her."_

_Cassandra._

_"I get ta be wit da star of da show! She does seem like a nice gurl, but at da same time, Natan spends lots of time talking ta her and I don't like dat."_

_Ginger._

"_I'm with the alliance queen. Maybe she'll court me! No, she can probably lie her way through these questions. You remember lies longer then the truth."_

………………………………………………………_._

"**First up are Kory and Julia. Please follow me." Lucas led them to a table wit his chair on one side and tow on the other side. "Take your seats." Lucas waited for them to follow instructions. "I'll start with Julia. What do you want in a relationship?"**

"Um I want a guy to be able to be honest with me and he should pay attention to me." Julia answered.

"**Have you ever done something you that you later regretted?"**

"Let's see, no I always think about my actions before I do them." She answered as she shook her head slightly.

"**Last one, would you give up your dream to be with the person you love?"**

"I don't think my love is worth given up on myself. If I were in a relationship I would hope that my boyfriend would understand that my dreams are more important."

**Lucas wrote down what she had said before taking his attention to Kory. "Alright Kory, Have you ever done something you regretted?"**

"I don't think so. I do all kinds of things that I don't always remember."

_Julia:_

"_How can you not remember something you regret?"_

"**Are you looking for anything special in a relationship."**

"I want a guy who knows when to mind his own business."

"**Okay, do I even need to ask the next one?"**

"I learned that it's better not to have dreams because they're a waste of time. Dreams break your environment."

……………………………………………………………..

**Peyton and Lola:**

"**Lola, what are you looking for in a guy?"**

"I'm looking for a guy who isn't afraid to have a good time. I'm the real deal."

"**Would you ever give up your dream to be with Nathan?"**

"If Nathan and I were serious, I would. He needs all the support he can get."

"**Have you ever done something you regretted?"**

"We all make mistakes and I lived through mine."

**Lucas turned to Peyton. "What about you? What do you regret?"**

"I regret not being able to know my birth parents. I really don't know my adopted ones. My 'mom' died when I was younger and my so called father is always out at sea."

_Lola._

"_So Peyton's going on about not knowing her family. This must be hard for her to talk about. I think it would be too soon to start getting all emotional and serious."_

**Lucas stared at Peyton before he continued down the list. "Would you give up on your dreams?"**

"Right now I see Nathan as one of my guy friends so right now I'd have to say no."

"**What are you looking for in a guy?"**

"Someone who's not an ass and wants more from me than sex."

"**Well Nathan might not be for the guy for you." Lucas joked. "Okay old Nathan."**

…………………………………………………………………

**Brianna and Jennie:**

"**What are you looking for in a guy Jennie?"**

_Brianna;_

"_Maybe she'll actually speak."_

"Well, I have never had a boyfriend before. So I don't know what I want in a guy."

_Brianna,_

"_Just what Nathan needs or wants. Bitch please I can tell from your boob job that all you want is to be needed."_

"**Have you done anything you regret?"**

_Brianna._

"_The boob job."_

"Probably not trying as hard as the others in the house."

"**Would you follow your dreams or runaway with Nathan?"**

"Runaway with Nathan, isn't that why we're here?"

"**Brianna you seem to have your lead in the house, would you run off to be with my brother?"**

"I like him and all but lately I've been rethinking what he's really trying to do."

"**What are you looking for in him?"**

"He needs to pull it together. I mean a few days ago he was this different person that we all hated."

_Jennie:_

"_I don't think Brianna is going to say all those things in front of Nathan. I hope she lies so we can send her home and that she doesn't get to go on another date."_

"**Um, do you regret anything in your life?"**

"I guess I regret that I didn't step up at our last date, but he ambushed me."

…………………………………………………………………………..

**Haley and Cassandra.**

**"Haley I would like to say that your voice is amazing."**

"Thank you Lucas. That means a lot."

**"So if singing was what you dreamed of doing for the majority of your life or would you take a break from it to date my brother?"**

"I think it would depend if my dream would tear us apart. At elimination he sounded scared of that. So I think it would depend on our situation."

"**Very considerate answers. Next, what are you looking for in a guy?"**

_Haley:_

"_Just the question I wanted to avoid. I just don't want my past to come up again."_

"Well, I don't want a guy who would cheat on me wit my sister, which always seems to happen. I want him to be truthful. I hope that when he says 'I love you' that he means it."

**Lucas nodded empathetically. "Last one for you; have you ever done anything you regretted?"**

Haley exhaled slowly. "Well, I might regret having Quinn protect me from guys all the time. I don't I found it easier when she was here."

_Haley;_

"_If my sister was still here, I don't think I would have talked to Nathan."_

"**Okay, so Cassandra, What are you looking for in a guy?"**

"I look for a guy who can provide me wit tings and someone dat my family would want me ta be wit. Dey have killed boyfriend I've had before."

**Lucas raised his eyebrows. "Well, um do you regret anything?"**

"Lettin my family meet dat boyfriend."

"**Would you follow your dreams or be with Nathan?"**

"Where I comes frum we do not drweam we only hope."

……………………………………………………….

**Taylor and Amanda;**

**"Taylor do you regret anything?"**

"Rachel."

**"Would you drop your dreams to be with Nathan?"**

"No, I'm not that desperate."

**"What are you looking for in a guy?"**

"I just need someone who can have a 'good' time."

"**Amanda, what about you? What's your ideal boyfriend?"**

**"**Nathan."

**"Would you throw your life away for him?"**

**"**I guess I would if that makes him choose me."

**"Do you regret anything?"**

"It takes too much out of a person to live with regrets."

………………………………………………………………

**Finally, Brooke and Ginger.**

**"You two are the last ones. Ginger, would you ever give up on something just to be with my brother or any guy?"**

"No, my dreams are important and they can probably take me to cool places."

**"What are you looking for in a guy?"**

**"**No clue."

**"Any regrets?"**

"Not at the moment."

**"Brooke, any regrets?"**

"I lived most of my life partying and I regret that. Sure it was okay for awhile but it was the same every time. Get drunk, sleep with a guy, wake up in an unfamiliar place with a stranger, plus a killer hangover."

**"What are you looking for in a guy?"**

"I want someone who can really understand me and see me as a real person."

**"Do you have any dreams that you would give up for the person you were in love with?"**

"I never really think about what I'm going to do with my life. I guess when I figure it out the boy would be the second to know, since I have to be the first."

……………………

**Lucas got up and went outside to discuss his results with Nathan. he sat next to him at the table sitting out on the grass. "So I have variations of who I think you should pick."**

"Alright let me hear it."

"**Well, I just had a meaningful interview with Brooke. She could be the person you'd want to talk to. Haley was also that way, we know she's that way. But, what brought them both down were their partners. Too bad it's not a single date. So I think that the winners are Lola and Peyton. They both were consistent with their answers. The other girls were complete opposite. I sat through some rude girls and some Cassandra. Some girls aren't really here for you and some are here to get some sex from you."**

_Nathan;_

"_That was a lot to process from Lucas. I'm glad to hear that I got more out o Brooke. I knew Haley would be honest, I wish she can at least have one date with me or try to find me before a challenge since we left on a bad note, again. I get more time wit Peyton and I get to learn more about Lola. _

_I didn't like the whole bit of girls just wanting sex from me or that they have no clue what they want."_

Nathan stood up from the table and shook Lucas's hand. "Hopefully you picked me out some amazing girls."

……………………………………………………

Jennie knocked on Haley's door. She wanted to tell Haley about her enemy, Brianna. Like Rachel, the alliance could send her home, thanks to the hatred from every girl in the house.

Haley answered confused. "Hi Jennie, what brings you here?"

"Sorry if it's not good timing but I have some news that might make you hate Brianna more. I was her partner, as you know, or the interview and she's pretty much rethinking her whole focus on Nathan."

_Haley:_

"_Out of all things I didn't think any of the girls would take my side on this. Usually they follow the popular girl."_

"What am I suppose to do with that? I can't juat tell Nathan that. He'll think I'm making it all up since I hate her so much."

"I don't know tell Brooke. She'll think of something. I just want to let you know."

……………………………………………….

Nathan waited for the limo to reveal his dates for tonight. He decided wit ha simple dinner to slow things down for the girls so they can feel more comfortable with him.

Peyton and Lola came out in their cocktail dresses. Peyton dressed in blue and Lola in green. He led them to a private table set up in the restaurant. He helped them get seated, before he sat between them.

"You both look beautiful. It's good to see you again Peyton. I do apologize again. I guess I can't stop saying I'm sorry. So too make the questions fair. I answered them myself. I would drop my dreams if it was the right thing for my girl and I. I know I haven't made it clear on any of you on what I'm really looking for in a relation ship. I want someone who isn't afraid to be amazing; I want her to have regrets. I would just be broken if I was the regret. Of course I have a novel of regrets. Some I have to wait to tell you until I can connect better with you girls. The one I can tell you is, I regret treating you all like shit. It's not in my place to say those things. Your talents could be your dreams and I basically called your dreams fuck ups. I'm surprised that I didn't get slapped or kicked in the crotch." He smiled quickly. "So do you want to eat irst or do some more talking?"

……………………………………………………….

_Brooke;_

"_It's true, I was the next girl to get in a fight with Brianna. Let's just say I got some info on her and she's now saying that she saw me flirt with Lucas. Well you whore I'm here for Nathan. if I was interested in Lucas, Nathan would be devastated and it wouldn't be fair to either of us. Or the record I was having a conversation with the guy! I am capable of just talking to a guy."_

"I told Nathan about it anyway. So you should just pack you garbage bags Brookie." Brianna yelled. "Nathan has no idea what I told Nathan and I think Miss Jennie should learn to keep things confidential private!" She snapped at Jennie.

…………………………………………………………………

"So Lola, I'm glad to see that you won the date. I never really got a chance to talk to you." Nathan said as he led Lola to another closed off area in the restaurant.

"Well, I know I didn't do well in the first challenge so I took the advice and stepped up because I do want to get to know you better. I don't want you to think I'm a waste of time. I really am here for you."

Nathan nodded. "I also don't want any of you to think that I'm wasting your time."

"People get mad so they lash out. It's understandable."

Nathan smirked. "Did I already tell you that I'm glad you one the date?"

_Nathan:_

"_This girl's on the money. If she didn't win this date, I would have never known how Lola can be so understanding."_

_Lola:_

"_I never pictured Nathan being this romantic guy after last week. I'm really comfortable talking to him. I'm glad I won the date too."_

Lola sighed. 'I guess I have to give Peyton time with you." She got up from sitting and gave Nathan a quick kiss on the lips.

…………………………………………………………………

Brooke plopped on the couch next to Haley. "We're in deep shit Haley James. Are you sure Jennie told you?" She groaned. "Brianna told Nathan that I was flirting with Lucas. She's such a hoe bag!"

"Awe I'm sorry Brookie Bear." Haley cooed at her friend. "I don't think Nathan would believe that. Lucas is here to help him out."

"Yeah, some girls who are here aren't really here."

……………………………………

"Welcome back Peyton." Nathan hugged her as he greeted her. "So what do you want to know this time around?"

"It's not my business."

"Now you have to tell me because you said that. What is it about?"

"Are you and Haley okay? I mean she showed me the note and I just hate her being all moppy. Did you apologize like a million times or just once and you truly meant it?"

"You're right. It's none of your business. The truth is I don't know what's going to happen with her."  
"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Ready to get back?"

"You ready to get back to a house full of drunk girls?"

"Do you ask all guys that?"

……………………………………………………………….

"**Another elimination. By tonight there will only be eleven of you left. Now I can assure you that someone will go home tonight. No more slaps on the wrists. Nathan has mad e his decision. Nathan if you would…"**

"I'd like to say welcome back. Um I hoped that some of us can start moving on from my mistake. Today I really wanted to know something about you that reflects your life and only a small portion of who you are and what your values are. I learned that you all want different things. the girls from my date could you please accept your jerseys?"

Peyton and Lola walked forward. Nathan placed the jerseys over their heads and he received a hug from Peyton and another kiss form Lola.

"My brother told me that this girl is coming to terms with her ambitions. So Brooke, come on down."

Brooke looked shocked. She gave Haley's hand a quick squeeze.

_Brooke._

"_Brianna, your plan failed. You can't fuck with Brooke Davis"_

"Brooke do you accept this jersey and are you hott for this Scott?"

"Yes and yes. Now I have to tell you those were the easiest questions all danm day baby."

Nathan and Lucas let out small laughs.

Lucas handed his brother the next jersey. "I looked over some of the answers, but I can't face my choice on only that. This girl has been more and more honest with me even when I was Mr. Ass Face. Haley, could you step down please?"

Haley walked down to meet Nathan. "So do you accept this?"

Haley nodded. "Sure do Mr. Ass Face." Haley winked.

Brooke whispered over to Haley. "Good one."

**Six jerseys, seven ladies.**

"Brianna, I still feel lie we connected more than some others. Will you accept this jersey?"

_Jennie;_

"_She better not. She's lying to you Nathan! Lucas you have the results tell him!"_

With a devious smile, Brianna replied "yes."

"Okay it's getting tougher because I still don't feel a connection with some of you. Kory, you may be rude at times but it's who you are and at least you can tell that to people."

………………………………………

Jennie, Ginger, and Amanda were left. Cassandra and Julia were called for jerseys and said yes.

"I have no clue who you girl's are and that's the reason you stand before me. So I only have one thing to say and that 's Ginger you're time has come to an end. I don't have any connections towards you and you had weeks to change my mind."

_Ginger._

"_I guess it's alright with me. If there's no connection then there's well no connection. I hope Nathan finds the girl he is looking for."_

"**There are now eleven of you. Go upstairs and rest for more eventful times here on Hott for Scott."**

……………………………………………………………………**.**

_**Okay sorry for making you guys wait. I added a new thing for this story. On my profile there is a poll in which should go home each week. Based on who you dislike, I might send them home. I hope you continue to read, vote and REVIEW!!**_

.


	6. Elimination 6

……………………………………………………..

**I have to credit the following people who gave me ideas for this and another challenge that I will use later on.**

**Hafinah02- thanks for the idea it will be used in this chapter. Hopefully I was able to create the vision you had in mind.**

**Naley19- I'm sticking with your first idea. I'll be using it when there will be nine girls left. I think it could work well that way.**

**Now due to their help the next three chapters should be coming soon!**

…………………………………………………………………**.**

_**Previously on Hott for Scott:**_

"_**Well, this morning when I was going to get breakfast, I heard Lucas talking to Brooke. Brooke was thanking him for not telling you something."**_

…………_**.**_

"_**People get mad so they lash out. It's understandable."**_

_**Nathan smirked. "Did I already tell you that I'm glad you one the date?"**_

_**Nathan:**_

"_**This girl's on the money. If she didn't win this date, I would have never known how Lola can be so understanding."**_

_**Lola:**_

"_**I never pictured Nathan being this romantic guy after last week. I'm really comfortable talking to him. I'm glad I won the date too."**_

_**Lola sighed. 'I guess I have to give Peyton time with you." She got up from sitting and gave Nathan a quick kiss on the lips.**_

_**Girls left:11- Haley, Brooke, Taylor, Julia, Cassandra, Lola, Amanda, Jennie, Brianna, Kory, and Peyton.**_

……………………………………………………**.**

_Cassandra: _

_"So far dis challenge iz easy. I mean Natan izn't really challenging us yet. Pretty much, he just question us ad we play gamez. Wen will da game really begin?_

………………………_.._

_Brooke:_

_"Everybody wants us to try to get Brianna booted off. I don't know if that is going to happen because Nathan has some sort of connection with her. She's also a conniving bitch! Nathan believes all her 'I'm nice and innocent' shit, but us girls know what's really up."_

Brooke walked over to Brianna, who was fixing up her makeup. Brianna looked towards the mirror. "What do you want Brooke?" She asked with an exaggerated sigh.

"Oh, don't mind me. I just need to do my morning routine." She said slyly.

"So does that include flirting with Lucas? I saw you that morning. Don't worry about it. Nathan already knows."

"I wasn't flirting with Lucas. Just because I can carry on a conversation, doesn't mean that I'm hitting on him! Besides, he's Nathan's brother and I don't want to get between the two," She paused to catch her breath, "and I don't mean it in that way you pervert!" She pointed her finger in Brianna's face.

Brianna moved Brooke's hand away from her face. "I wasn't thinking that. I guess you were? Nice save, Brooke Davis." She smiled in victory.

Brooke stormed out of the bathroom.

_Brooke:_

_"That Bitch is going to be extremely hard to get rid of! This is the last time that I'm going to say this. There is NOTHING going on between me and Lucas, GOD! It's time for some reinforcements."_

Brooke pounded on Peyton and Haley's door. She couldn't stand Brianna and she had to go home before she ever did.

Haley yawned as she opened the door. She rubbed her eyes. "What do you want Brooke?" She asked tiredly and annoyed.

Brooke pushed Haley aside and let herself in. "Brianna is a fucking bitch!"

"Would you like to come in Brooke?" Haley asked.

"Thank you Haley, anyway do you want to know what she said to me?" Brooke screamed.

"Why don't you enlighten us?" Peyton said sarcastically and she rolled over in her bed so she faced Brooke.

"Thanks for asking, see Haley some people actually care!"

Haley rolled her eyes and pounced on Peyton's bed.

Peyton flew up. "Hey!"

"This is what you get for making me hear her complain first thing in the morning!" She whispered.

_Haley:_

_"I do care about Brooke. I just hate waking up at 7:30 and already have to hear about her problems with Brianna. I know that sounds really selfish, but I have to get some sleep."_

"So I was in the bathroom and she asked me about Lucas! There is no me and Lucas! I found out that she was the one who told Nathan. See that's a total bitch move!"

_Brooke:_

_"Are they even listening to me?_

Peyton looked over to Brooke. "You never seemed to care about this last week."

"Yeah Brooke, did you ever talk to Nathan about it?" Haley added as she let her hair out of her ponytail.

"Not yet, I'm guessing that I should?"

They both nodded.

Brooke sighed. "I'll do it after the challenge. I promise."

_Brooke:_

_"Damn it! Why did I have to pick such great friends?"_

……………………………………………………………………………

**"So Nate, this challenge you picked is not going to be easy for them. How cruel are you? There is no way they are going to agree with this!" Lucas started laughing.**

"I just think that I'm going easy. There are only eleven girls left and I still feel like I hardly know most of them. Do you know anything about Kory, Amanda, Jennie or Julia? There's four right there!"

**"I'm not supposed to get to know them. That's your focus."**

"Yeah and what about Brooke? I was told that you know something that I don't."

**"We were talking. She asked me what I was reading in the paper. Sorry if I like reading the paper in the morning!"**

"Does she?"

**"I have no clue!"**

Nathan sighed. "Just go announce the challenge. I'll meet you down in a few."

_Nathan:_

_"I don't know why I blew up at Lucas about Brooke. Is it too early to be jealous?"_

……………………………………………………………………………………

**"So this is the next challenge. One person from each team is going to get a bit dirty. It's not mud wrestling or anything easy to guess. I called spaghetti and meatballs. Nathan will be there and he'll be asking the questions about basketball. No the other team members will be able to discuss and answer the questions, if they get it right, they'll pick from three categories: noodles, sauce, or cheese. The girl, who is standing on some big plate, will be wearing a meatball costume. Another thing that is involved is steals. I hope I don't have to explain what those are. Now team one is Haley, Brooke, Brianna, Jennie, Amanda, and Julia."**

_Brianna:_

_"How am I always teamed up with Brooke or Haley? Does Nathan hate me?"_

_Haley:_

_"Brooke's day just got worse."_

**"Team two is Taylor, Peyton, Kory, Lola, and Cassandra. Now it's time to pick your meat."**

Haley: Brianna.

Brooke: Brianna.

Lola: Brianna.

Jennie: Brooke

Amanda: Haley.

Brianna: Brooke.

**"Brianna you won by one vote. You're the team's meatball."**

_Brianna:_

_"Of course I knew they'd all pick me. Whatever, I know nothing about basketball. This is the only time I might let this slide."_

**"Team two?"**

Taylor: Peyton.

Peyton: Taylor.

Kory: Cassandra.

Julia: Cassandra.

Cassandra: Kory.

**"Team two your meatball is Cassandra."**

_Cassandra:_

_"Wat iz a meatbowl?"_

………………………………………………_.._

The girls went outside with Nathan, Lucas, and the two unlucky meatballs.

"This challenge might be tough if you don't know some facts and history about basketball. I hope that I split the teams so at least two people know anything about the game. I picked out ten questions. I can see that your meat is ready. The first team to get the opposite team turned into a plate of pasta wins a date with me. Let's start with team one; who is the credited college professor that invented basketball?"

Lola called the team together. "I know a tiny bit about basketball. Does anyone else?"

Amanda raised her hand. Haley's hesitated and only went half way up. "I think I know the answer to this one."

Lola turned to her and nodded. "Good, say it."

_Lola:_

_"Haley might be a great person to have on our team. The three of us can get the win. Have you seen who were up against?"_

"The answer is James Naismith!" Haley shouted.

"That's correct! Now your team has to decide between noodles, sauce or cheese."

"Noodle her ass!" Brooke shouted.

Amanda turned to her. "Is that what you call a team decision?"

Lucas got up and pulled the first rope. Above each plate were bins. A big glob of noodles toppled on top of Cassandra. She fell due to the surprise.

_Cassandra:_

_"Dose noodels weigh a toon."_

_Peyton:_

_"The noodles were out to get her. She didn't stand a chance."_

"That's one point for team one. Team two the next question is yours. Which team has won six NBA Finals?"

_Taylor:_

_"There are only four of us. Me, who knows some things about basketball. There's Kory, who scares me. We also have Peyton and she doesn't look like a basketball fan. Hopefully Julia has something up her sleeve."_

"So ideas? Anyone?" Taylor asked.

"No ideas here." Peyton pointed to herself.

"I think that it's the Lakers, but I'm not sure." Kory replied.

"At least it's an answer. Um is it the Lakers?" Taylor asked.

Nathan shook his head. "I'm sorry but it's not. Does team one have an answer for the steal?"

Lola shook her head. _"I never paid attention to the games. My ex boyfriend always watched basketball. That's why we broke up."_

Amanda and the rest of the team didn't respond.

"Okay the point is dead and the correct answer is the Chicago Bulls. Team one your next question is: What was used as the first basketball and as the first basketball hoop?"

"Can I answer this one guys?" Haley asked. "It goes with our first question."

"Sure go ahead Haley." Amanda encouraged.

"The first basketball was actually a soccer ball and they used peach baskets as the hoops." Haley simply said.

_Nathan:_

_"So Haley knows her history. She's marking her spot on the team. This is what I wanted to see happen."_

"Another point for team one. What's your next choice?"

Amanda immediately turned her attention to Brooke. "What do you think? Lola, Haley and I will answer the questions and you can pick what goes all over Cassandra. Sound like a deal?"

"Sounds perfect, we'll take the sauce Nate."

**Lucas took a deep breath as he dreadfully watched the sauce engulf upon Cassandra.**

_Cassandra:_

_"I fell sorry for real meatbowls."_

_Amanda:_

_"I like our team. Well maybe not Silent Jennie."_

"Two to zero. Come on team two. How many points is a free throw worth?"

"One!" Peyton shouted.

"Peyton what the Hell?" Taylor shouted.

"That's right." Nathan said.

"Go Peyton!" Taylor cheered. "What are we picking?"

"I want to see her drown in some sauce." Julia pitched in.

"That's a great way to put it. Sauce her!" Peyton shouted to Lucas.

_Brianna:_

_"All of the sauce got into my hair. It clogged my mouth. I wanted to throw up."_

"It's now two to one. Team one it's back to you. How many fouls does a player get before they can no longer participate in the game?"

_Haley:_

_"He goes from a free throw question to an amount of fouls? I never count the fouls. We need on more point to win and the answer is not coming from me."_

"Haley what's the answer?" Lola asked.

"I don't know this one. Do you Amanda?"

"Sorry, how about you Jennie? You've been awfully quiet. How about you help us out?"

Jennie shrugged. "We pass!" She shouted.

"What is your problem? All I did was ask you a question." Amanda shouted at her.

"Team two, do you have any answers?" Nathan asked. He waited until they shook their heads. "The answer was seven fouls. Team tow this point could tie the game. What are the five positions in basketball?"

"Um the shooter, offense, defense, block guy, and mascot." Taylor said as she counted five on her fingers.

"Um no that's close. Team one want to help us out for the win?"

"There's the center and the small forward." Lola said.

"and the shooting guard and point guard." Amanda contributed.

"I think it's called the power forward." Haley chimed in.

"What do you think Luke?" Nathan asked his brother.

**"Well Nathan I'd say it's time to top off this spaghetti with some cheese. Team one wins!"**

_Brianna:_

_"I get another date with my man. All I had to do was get murdered by disgusting sauce. The only thing I hate is that I have to share it with five other girls."_

_Haley:_

_"It took me long enough to get a date with Nathan. I wonder when he'll say sorry this time."_

_Brooke:_

_"Now I have to tell Nathan about Lucas. It won't be that hard, since Brianna's a liar."_

_Lola:_

_"I love going on dates with Nathan."_

……………………………………………………………………………..

The girls got cleaned up and had time to hang out before the date. Haley and Brooke went to hang out with Peyton. This time they were joined by Amanda and Lola.

"Haley, we just wanted to tell you that you were awesome in the challenge today. Peyton thank you for putting some sauce on Brianna. It shut her up." Amanda said.

"I hope we get to be on the same team again." Lola said.

Haley nodded. "It was a fun challenge. I hope that Nathan doesn't take us out for spaghetti." Haley joked.

_Haley: _

_"I was finally feeling accepted."_

"**Could Haley, Brooke, Lola, Amanda, Brianna, and Jennie please get ready and then meet Nathan in the front walkway?" Lucas's voice sounded.**

"I guess that's our call. We see you when we get back Peyton." Brooke said as she got up and followed the rest upstairs. "So Haley, do I get to help you get ready?" Brooke asked as she linked her arm with Haley's.

"I guess so." Haley said. "Just nothing too over the top okay?"

"Haley, trust me. I'm not going to make you some slut. I would let Brianna have that job."

………………………………………………………………

"Come on Haley, I want to see my masterpiece!" Brooke whined.

"I'm too busy admiring your work." Haley said as she played with her freshly curled hair.

"Come on before they leave without us!" Brooke said as she dragged Haley back down the stairs.

"See Nathan's not even here yet. You're safe."

After about five minutes Nathan appeared. He scanned over the girls. Lola looked really pretty. Jennie sat in the corner as she waited for direction. Brianna looked like she was going on a date with Donald Trump. Then there was Brooke and Haley. They looked simple. Nathan liked simple. He smiled. "You ready to head to the back?"

All the girls got up and followed Nathan to the backyard. It had white lights along his patio. The table was set for seven and there were only two spot next to Nathan.

"I see that you are all eyeing those to chairs. I have the seating taken care of. Brooke and Haley will be seated next to me tonight. Let's have a seat while Lucas gets our dinner set up." Nathan rubbed his hands together.

_Nathan:_

_"I wanted Brooke next to me because I want to get this whole Lucas shit out of the way and I wanted to sit next to Haley because I feel like we could have a better conversation during dinner. I know that they became really great friends so I want to see how that plays out when I'm thrown in the middle."_

Nathan took his spot between them. "So I guess I'll start with you Brooke. I was told that you and Lucas were hanging out and I just want to know your side."

"Yeah I talked to him. Does that really say anything about me? Was it Brianna? Because if it was, she only told you I was flirting because she hates me and she wants you. Nathan she's a real bitch to all of us. I'm sorry that I talked to Lucas. He seems lonely and I was just trying to talk to him. I won't do it again."

"Brooke that's not it. It's fine to talk to Lucas. He needs other people to talk to but, if it turns into an all the time thing, I don't know if we could be together."

Brooke sat back in her chair.

_Brooke:_

_"I didn't think Nathan would be like this. It was a talk. If he's going to be like this I might just leave by myself."_

_Brianna:_

_"I see that Brooke and Nathan are hitting rocks. It's time to break the leader of the alliance."_

Nathan turned to Haley. "You did really well in the challenge. I didn't know you knew that much about basketball."

"Yeah, that'll happen when you have brothers and a father that watch the game before bedtime. I guess I would overhear some things now and then. My father has the book of history of basketball. I read it once and remembered some things ta-dah!" Haley smiled as she took a sip of her wine.

_Haley:_

_"Okay what is he doing to me? Aren't I still supposed to be a small bit of angry? I might actually like Nathan right now. I'll fight with him some other time."_

………………………………………………………………

Cassandra sat down next to Peyton. Peyton looked over to her and raised her eyebrow. "Can I help with you with something?"

_Peyton:_

_"Out of nowhere Cassandra comes and sits next to me. I was being stupid and asked her a question; of course she always enlightens me with an answer."_

"Oh noting. Um iz da alliance still going ta get rid a Brianna?" She asked.

"No clue. You should wait for Brooke to come home so you can talk to her about it." Peyton got up and went upstairs.

………………………………………………………………

"This calls for some one on one time. Lola I want to talk to you first." Nathan leant out his hand to take Lola's. He led her to the couch on his patio. "So how is my creative mind? Challenge's are getting hard to think of."

"I think you did a great job. I do wish that Brianna got more sauce. She still kind of smells like a dead tomato patch."

"Do you all really hate Brianna that much?"

"Yeah we all do. She's playing you. She's not a nice girl to be around. I'm glad she's the meatball. She should have fallen on her ass right off that plate."

_Lola:_

_"If Nathan wants to know about Brianna, I'll be happy to talk about her."_

_Nathan: _

_"I am rethinking if Brianna should stay. i don't know if she's the one causing all the girls to act."_

"Thanks for that. I guess I'll talk to Amanda now."

"'Kay Bye Nate." She kissed his cheek and got off the couch.

Amanda came back to where Nathan was. She plopped down on the couch. "Hi."

"Hey, you seemed awfully happy about your win today."

"Let's see, I had an amazing team and Brianna got what was coming to her."

Nathan sighed. "So I've heard. You were even okay with Jennie?"

"Okay maybe not her. I don't like her and I'm surprised you got rid of Ginger before her."

"I thought I could find something in Jennie but she's like an ice sculpture that is slowly melting."

"I never heard that one. So is she the one leaving?"

He shook his head. "I guess you'll have to wait until elimination Nosey."

"Hey, I tried." She got. "Who's your next request?"

"Haley."

She pursed her lips. "Good choice."

Haley walked towards Nathan. "You want to talk to me again? You remember whenever we talk here, we always fight?" She took a seat next to him.

"Maybe we can change that? I mean I want to change that."

"I do too. How does that happen?"

"I guess its start with talking about how beautiful you look." Nathan said as he twirled one of her curls around his fingers. "Because you are Haley. Who did all of this to you?"

"Brooke did."

_Haley:_

_"Shit! He called me beautiful. What am I supposed to say to him now? Why is he being so…amazing?"_

Haley blushed. "You really think so?"

He nodded. "I mean it. I'm being honest." He leaned in and brushed their lips together.

_Nathan:_

_"I don't know what it is with Haley that makes me act this way. I hope this doesn't scare her off."_

_Haley:_

_"Okay, Nathan's kissing me and I'm not freaking out."_

Haley pulled away slowly and her eyes kept locked with Nathan's. "Why did you kiss me?"

He smirked at her. "Because I wanted too."

Haley smiled. "I'd hate to ruin this for you, but there are still three girls you have to talk to."

Nathan laughed. "I guess so. I'll see you at elimination." He gave her a quick peck before he watched her go.

"So Nathan can you tell me why one of my best friends has a smile, teary eyes, and the most noticeable blush on the planet?" Brooke asked as she turned onto the patio.

"She does? I have no clue. So Brooke I know that we had a small talk about the whole you and Lucas, but I want a Brooke and Brianna talk."

"Just what I love talking about." She shifted on the couch. "I hate her. She hates me. I don't know how else to explain that."

"I don't know how I'm going to deal with it if you don't tell me exactly why you hate her."

"That would take about three shows." She laughed along with him. "I just hate that she could go to you when she purposely caught me talking to your brother. She thinks she's better than all of us because she gets all the dates and you two just hit it off so well. She just drives us crazy basically."

"I can understand that you women have been telling me that all night, except Haley. I have to talk to her now. I'm sorry, but I do have to hear everyone out."

"Its fine, I understand to. Now, I have to pry something out of Haley." She gave him a hug before going back with the rest of the girls.

_Nathan:_

_"I kissed Haley. Now, I have to deal with Brianna. Can we just bring Haley back?"_

Brianna made her way over to Nathan. "Saving me for the end?"

"No I still need to talk to Jennie. You know the situation with you and Brooke. I talked to Lucas and he would never lie to me. Why would you?"

"I'm not. Brooke is."

"I'm not going back and forth with this shit. Just tell me the freaking truth Brianna. Why did you do it?"

"I'm doing what I have to in order to be with you and that's what the game is all about."

"It's not just a game. It's about getting to know me and I get to know you so we can have a relationship. Don't you get that?"

"Whatever,"

"No, not whatever."

_Nathan:_

_"All the girls are right. Brianna you are a bitch."_

"But you know what Brianna. I can say whatever to you."

Brianna stood up and stormed away from Nathan.

Jennie came up and sat next to Nathan.

"Alright you, why aren't you standing out to me? why did you come here?"

"I don't want to turn into all the other girls. They all hate one person and I hate her too, but I think I'm a big chicken."

"I don't want you to be scared. That's my part. I just want to know if you want to stay."

"I like it here. I don't like Amanda."

"You need to talk back to her. So I have to get back upstairs and make my decision about who's going home." Nathan got up and let out an exaggerated sigh.

…………………………………………………………………

_Nathan:_

_"A lot happened tonight. I got further with Jennie. I got to see Brianna like everyone else does. I kissed Haley. I never get tired of the last one."_

**Lucas walked into Nathan's room. "So who's the ungrateful tonight?"**

"There are two people that I have to decide between. I think I'm ready to go downstairs."

…………………………………………………………..

**"Welcome to another elimination. Nathan wants to get things moving along. So go on Nate."**

"Hello ladies. The first girl that I want to call down is Lola. Lola will you take this jersey?"

Lola walked up to Nathan and smiled. "Yes," She kissed his cheek.

"The next girl, I took a big leap with tonight. I hope I didn't creep her out because that's the last thing I want. So thanks for stepping it up Haley. Will you accept this jersey?"

Haley stepped down. She stopped in front of Nathan. "I have to think about it for a second. Ah, what the Hell?" She smirked.

"Oh you're funny." He placed a kiss on her lips.

"I knew it!" Brooke said.

"Hey Brooke, why don't you come on down as well?"

"Sure, I don't even have to think!"

Brooke took a spit next to Haley after she took her jersey.

……………………………………………………………………………

**four girls left:**

"I finally found out something about a certain girl today. It's okay to be scared Jennie. Will you accept my jersey tonight?"

Jennie came towards Nathan. "Really? No Brianna?"

"I don't remember saying her name."

Jennie smiled. "Then I say yes."

"Three girls stand before ma and I only have two jerseys left. Cassandra, Brianna, and Taylor, you all are great girls. Well maybe not one of you. Taylor, I know we've slacked off, but I think we can get back to how we were. Don't you?"

Taylor nodded.

"So then there are the two meatballs. So, Cassandra I haven't spent time with you, but if maybe like Taylor we could? Now Brianna, I'm finally seeing who you really are and I don't respect that person at all. I'm sorry but, from what I've been hearing and not just from one person and from the way you talked to me tonight sorry bitch you're gone."

_Brianna:_

_"What the fuck? He chose Jennie over me? Mouse girl? We had so much time together and for him to boot me off just because of one bad talk is retarded. He had bad talks with Haley and he kept her around. He's going to regret this._

_Brooke:_

_"Can we party now? The Bitch is gone!"_

……………………………………………………………………………..

**I know it's been over a week and I'm sorry. Thanks again to hafinah02 and naley19! Be sure to look out for naley19's challenge. Please review!**


	7. Elimination 7

………………………………………..

**Challenge idea credited to sethsduck17 **

**I want to apologize if anyone feels offended about the way I chose to write Cassandra. She is only a character and I didn't think it would offend anyone.**

**I know this is supposed to be a reality show, but I still had to use a little Naley. I couldn't help myself.**

…………………………………………**.**

**Previously on Hott for Scott:**

"_**I guess its start with talking about how beautiful you look." Nathan said as he twirled one of her curls around his fingers. "Because you are Haley."**_

_**He leaned in and brushed their lips together.**_

_**Nathan:**_

_**"I don't know what it is with Haley that makes me act this way. I hope this doesn't scare her off."**_

_**Haley:**_

_**"Okay, Nathan's kissing me and I'm not freaking out."**_

_**Haley pulled away slowly and her eyes kept locked with Nathan's. "Why did you kiss me?"**_

_**He smirked at her. "Because I wanted too."**_

…………………………………………………………………_**..**_

_**Brooke:**_

_**"Can we party now? The Bitch is gone!"**_

_**Girls left 10 – Haley, Taylor, Brooke, Peyton, Cassandra, Kory, Jennie, Amanda, Julia, and Lola.**_

………………………………………………………_**.**_

_Taylor:_

_"So at the last elimination, Nathan kissed my little sister. All the rest of us were shocked. I mean we haven't seen fire from Haley, but now we might. I'm excited to see if she comes out of her shell. Trust me we're about to meet a new Haley James."_

…………………………………………………………………………………_.._

_Nathan:_

_"I thought since half of the girls are gone that the girls can now have there own space. So now there is one girl to one room. For some it's for the best and maybe for others it's time for a goodbye."_

"Haley, it's not that bad. You're still right next door. Plus we also get to be next to Brooke. This also means that I don't have to hear you talk about Nathan in your sleep." Peyton said as she helped move Haley's bags to the next room over.

"I do not talk about him in my sleep!" Haley squeaked.

"Yeah you do. I can hear you through my wall." Brooke said as she joined them in Haley's new room. "I get that you kissed him and everything, but come on you're getting a little crushed out on Nathan."

"Isn't that what we're here for? To fall in love with Nathan. I'm not there yet, but I really like him and he's such a gentle kisser."

"I miss the Haley who wanted to squeeze the Hell out of his lemon like head." Peyton mumbled to Brooke.

_Haley:_

_"Okay I'm finding myself having a complete change of heart for Nathan. It still does hurt that he disrespected me. I don't what I'm going to do. All I know is that right now, I'm going to follow my heart and right now it says give lemon head a chance."_

"Thanks for helping me move Girly. I guess we should go downstairs and wait for news on the challenge." Haley said as she started unzipping her bag.

"Or she just wants to see Nathan." Brooke whispered to Peyton.

Haley threw a t-shirt at them. "Alright, that's enough."

_Brooke:_

_"Haley is so cute when she's mad. She's totally blushing at the mention of Nathan."_

……………………………………………………………………………

"Hey, can I talk to you real fast." Amanda asked when she poked her head in Jennie's room.

_Amanda:_

_"So I thought about apologizing to Jennie. I mean Nathan can give people multiple chances and I think I can give Jennie another."_

"Um okay." She nodded as Amanda sat on her bed. "What's up?"

"I understand that you hate when I call you out and I'm a total bitch to you. I'm sorry. I just want to push you so you can yell back at me. it kind of drives me crazy that you just let me take advantage or you like this."

_Jennie:_

_"Wow, um. I don't know what to say to Amanda. This seems to be something that she doesn't do often."_

Jennie didn't say anything while she unpacked her things.

"Okay, you do know that I'm apologizing to you right? You aren't going to say anything to me at all? Do you even have a voice box?" Amanda said as she got up. She was no in Jennie's face. "Are you mime? It seems you like being trapped in an invisible box!"

Jennie pushed her. "Don't talk to me like that you bitch! Why would I accept any apology from you if you just keep repeating this shit over and over? Maybe I just don't want to talk to you! Can you live with that?"

_Jennie:_

_"I am sick of Amanda. I just wish she would get out of my face."_

Amanda shook her head and left Jennie's room. This wasn't over yet.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

**"Challenge time! This one might be my and Nathan's favorite. Would all the girls open your closets? You will find a uniform. There's the red team and the white team. You won't find out whose team you are on until we get to the gym. The gym is downstairs and three doors to the right. You have five minutes to get there."**

_Cassandra:_

_"I got a white uniform. I wonder wat we're doing today? It is exciting Natan and Lucas so it must be a good one."_

All the girls came into the gym one after one. Nathan and Lucas were waiting with two other guys. One was shorter than them and had brown shaggy hair. The other was tall, like Nathan.

"Morning ladies. In a moment I'm going to let you change into your jerseys. First I think I should mention that today you are going to play a basketball game. The two men next to me I have played ball with. The first guy was from my former high school team the Ravens. He' a bit cocky so pleased don't let him try to hit on you. Ladies meet Tim Smith."

"You girls can just call me The Tim Man!" he said as he checked out all the girls."

"See what I mean. Now this next guy, I went to High Flyers with. Let me introduce you to Tony Battle. These guys are here today to teach you some basics about basketball so that you can play the game later. I know you are all capable to show them respect because they are my friends and they will tell me if they had trouble with any of you. I know it's another team challenge, but the team who wins will vote for an MVP and that girl will be the one who goes on a date with me. I'll explain the rest after you practice. I'm going to let you ladies go and I'll see you at tip off." Nathan nodded to Lucas as they left the gym, leaving the girls with Tim and Tony.

_Julia:_

_"Most of us are a little bit short compared to Tony so we probably won't tip off wit him. Tim looks like he's horny. I'm not tipping off with him. I don't know what a tip off is."_

………………………………………………..

_Lola:_

_"So on my team, which is the red team, is Peyton, Julia, Haley and Cassandra. I'm glad to be on a team with Haley again. Hopefully her skills are as good as her knowledge."_

_Haley:_

_"I can't play sports. I'm pretty klutzy. This is where I get nervous."_

_Amanda:_

_"Karma must love me. I have Brooke, Taylor, and Kory on my team. Oh wait and JENNIE! Dear God, What the Hell did I do wrong to deserve this?"_

**"Change of plans, Nathan wants to watch you practice." Lucas voice echoed through the gym as the guys came back into the gym.**

"I just can stay away. Tony you'll be with the red team and Tim you can handle the white team, well, don't really handle them." Nathan said as he sat on his bench next to Lucas.

"Come on ladies," Tony waved them on the left side of the court. "Aight, let's hop that you all can at least dribble." He said as he dribbled his ball. "If you can't do that we're going to be pretty low on the scale and we have a half an hour to get you girls ready to win. The hardest thing is going to be control and for you shorties, shooting. We'll focus on shooting. Who wants to go first?"

"I'll try." Lola said as she caught the ball. She dribbled to the hoop and threw the ball at the backboard. It hit but it didn't go in.

"That's the fire I needed to see. Um, Blondie your next." he said pointing at Peyton.

Peyton shot hit the rim before it went into the net.

"Good. Now, let's have you Shorty." He said passing the ball to Haley.

_Haley:_

_"Alright here goes nothing. I would tell them to close their eyes but then they couldn't make sure that the ball was coming towards their heads."_

Haley sighed and aim for the square on the backboard. She took the shot.

"Air ball! It's okay girl we can work on that."

_Nathan:_

_"I thought I would step in and help Haley out. I did see her try. I just thought I'd help her out."_

Nathan walked over to Tony. "I'll borrow Haley for a second." He whispered to him.

"Which one's she."

"Shorty."

"Dude, never talk like that again."

"Sure, Haley! Come here for a second." Nathan called to her.

_Haley:_

_"He just had to watching me!"_

"Hey, I'm guessing you saw my shot? Could you watch the other team when we play?"

Nathan smirked. "So what if I watched. Tim's teaching the other team the same thing and their doing fine."

Haley quickly glanced as Brooke shot the ball and it went right in. "What's your point?"

"Come on, let's try something." Nathan led her to a side hoop. "Shoot the ball."

"Look away. Please this is embarrassing!"

"This will help you get over that. Just shoot the ball."

"You asked for it." She said pointing at him."

"I know I did."

_Julia:_

_"So I look over to see if Nathan's watching us and he wasn't sitting down. I look over my shoulder and see him with Haley. I mean the girl can't shoot. I don't know what he's doing, but he can't just spend all his time with her!"_

"Okay, we can work on that." Nathan handed the ball back to her and stood behind her. He placed his hands on her hips. 'Okay, bend your knees a little. Square your shoulders. And just shoot." He whispered.

The ball released itself out of her hands this time the ball hit the rim before it came back to her.

_Haley:_

_"Nathan you have to stop doing this to me. I can't blush like this anymore."_

"See you're getting better already. I guess I embarrassed you enough. You can go join your team now." he said as he quickly kissed her.

_Nathan:_

_"That should keep her focused."_

Haley joined her team.

"That was smooth Hales." Peyton nudged her in the side. "Were you faking before?"

"No I really can't shoot." She said trying to hide her blush.

………………………………………………….

_Brooke:_

_"I am going to hurt Tim. All he's doing is checking us out when he wants us to shoot. I'll just throw the ball at his face if he wants to see something!"_

"We have time for one more thing. See you have to know how to grab the ball from each other…"

"Why so you can watch us fight over the ball?" Kory asked. "You weren't really helping us. You were looking at our boons when we were shooting the ball and I don't like that. Nathan told us to respect you. Why don't you respect us huh?"

That shut Tim up.

**"Your half is up. Alright ladies, the guys will be your coaches for your little game to day. Let's say first to fifteen? At first we were going to have Tim do the jump ball, but we know how Tim is when he's between two jumping girls. So I was asked to do it. I'm also the ref. Nathan will be sitting in the stands. Let's make this a good game." **

**Lucas held the ball between Peyton and Brooke. He threw it up and quickly moved out of the way as they went to hit it to their teammates.**

The white team had the ball as Jennie caught the ball from Brooke. She dribbled halfway before searching for an open player. It was either pass or shoot. She saw that Amanda was open so she passed to her. Amanda dribbled up to the basket and shot the ball for the first point.

The ball was checked and now belonged to the red team. Lola was calling for Julia to pass her the ball and she was ignoring her. She was closets for a shoot. Julia tried passing to Haley, but Taylor got in the way and the ball was back in the white team's possession.

Lola ran by Julia. "Did you not hear me calling you? I could have had tied the game!"

"Have you seen the chemistry between Haley and Nathan? I was just trying to boost her image." She yelled back sarcastically.

It was now 2 to 0.

The red team decided to give Cassandra the ball because se knew how to handle the ball and she would probably know who to pass it to.

Peyton told Cassandra to pass it to her. Cassandra waited a few seconds before doing so. Peyton went to the basket and quickly passed it back to Cassandra. She went for the shoot and put the score at 2 to 1.

…………………………………………………………………….

The score was now 9 to 7, white. Jennie made three of those points since their one point lead. She was usually the girl that they decided to pass to until the other team knew it would happen every time they held the ball.

The red team passed to Haley and Haley froze for a second, but she knew that her team would make fun of her for the freeze up. She called to Lola and passed to her. Lola received the pass before bring the score 9 to 8. Lola ran to Haley and gave her a high five. "Alright Haley."

"Time out!" Tony called to his team. The girls shook their heads and ran to Tony. "You girls are doing really well. Now they might try to fake you out by pretending to pass to Jennie. Watch out for that. Now, Peyton stop blocking Brooke before y'all start throwing slaps. Trade with Amanda. Now get out there and shoe those whites that you're still in this game!"

"So Haley, you think we're giving Nathan a boner?"

"Probably but I bet Tim's could be seen from miles." Haley pounded hands with Peyton. Haley was teamed against her sister Taylor.

"Hey little sis, I'm glad you finally decided to bring your game." She smiled.

"Yeah and it's worrying everyone else so it's not my problem."

The ball was passed to Brooke and she saw Amanda coming at her so she just threw the ball so she wouldn't get pummeled. Cassandra got the ball and she dribbled and shot the ball to tie the score 9:9.

……………………………………………………………………

The score was 13:11, white. All the girls were tired. The game was soon to be over. White only needed two more points to win the game. At least red got the ball. Lola turned to be the team's leader. She called for a huddle.

"Okay, we made it this far without any bitch fits. I'd say we're a pretty good team. They might beat us and win, but only one of them gets to be with Nathan. So let's just keep playing the way we were."

They got in their places again and started playing. Kory had the ball for the third time the whole game and she always passed to Brooke to see her squirm when Amanda charged at her. This time she tried for a basket and got it in. 14:11.

"What now?" She shouted.

"You don't talk like that either!" Tony shouts back at her,

"Leave my team alone Battle, never thought that The Tim would beat you, did you?"

"Yeah, nobody cares but you." he roiled his eyes. "Come on ladies!"

Cassandra walked over to Brooke. "It'z fine. Kory'z just a beetch. We hurt her later."

"Time and place." Brooke smiled back.

The ball was placed in Julia's hands and she stepped up to the three point line. She wanted to get the game tied. She went for the shot and completely missed the ball. She turned to her booing team. "Maybe Nathan can teach me how to shoot. Right Haley?"

Peyton looked over to Haley. "She's not worth it Hales. Let's just finish the game."

White team's ball. Taylor passed to Jennie for the win. Jennie went for the shot and quickly decided to pass back to Taylor. Taylor missed and Jennie made the rebound. White team wins 15:11.

Nathan walked off the bleachers as he applauded both teams for their effort. "That was an intense game. You all pulled through. I'll let the red team go get showered and changed and the white team has a quick decision to make. So ladies, who's your MVP?"

Brooke: Jennie.

Kory: Amanda.

Amanda: Jennie.

Taylor: Jennie.

Jennie: Amanda.

"It looks like I'll be sharing my time with Jennie tonight. You girls can go take care of things now."

_Nathan:_

_"I'm glad that I get some more time with Jennie after I talked to her on our last date. I'm sure that she'll have a good time and start being more comfortable with me."_

_Jennie:_

_"I get to spend alone time with Nathan! I'm going to try and show him that I do want to be here."_

…………………………………………………

_Lola:_

_"I think I'm becoming better friends with Haley now since we've been on the same team a lot. She's really cool."_

Lola decided that tonight she would spend time trying to be friends with Brooke and Peyton because they were Haley's friends. She saw them sitting around the bar. So she joined them. "Is this seat taken?" She asked Peyton.

"If you sit in it, it is." She said as she turned her attention to Brooke.

"So Lola, why are you all of the sudden trying to hang out with us?" Brooke asked her. "I mean we aren't recruiting for the alliance which can be put to rest since Brianna's gone."

"I just thought I would try to make some friends. I mean I'm friends with Haley. so I just thought…"

"That you would butter us up? You can be friends with Haley and not friends with us. It's cool." Peyton said.

"Um okay then. So what do you think of Nathan and Haley?"

"We're not telling you that. That stays between the three of us." Brooke said.

_Brooke:_

_"I don't know what Lola is trying to do, but she's not getting a word out of us."_

_………………………………………………………………………………_

Jennie and Nathan waiting for the car to stop, before they got out of the limo. "It's a good thing you didn't go all formal on me." he said as he helped her out. "So you want to shoot?"

"Oh my God, I've always wanted to go here. Well as a kid, but I'm sure we can still have a good time."

"That was the plan. Come on let's go." Nathan took her hand as the walked into the arcade. "So what game do you think you could kick my ass in?"

"Let's shoot some baskets."

"You're on."

_Nathan:_

_"Did someone replace Jennie? Whatever, it's time to show her how Nathan Scott plays kid hoops."_

"MVP'S first." Nathan said as he handed her a small ball.

"You might regret letting me go first." Jennie shot the ball and it went in. "Would you like to go next or should we just stop at one to zero?"

"I don't quit until I win." Nathan's ball went sailing through the small net.

After the game they sat down for pizza and soda. "Okay, maybe I'm not professional but it was so close to a tie." She said as she bit her slice.

"Well, I told you I don't stop until I win. So is this the Jennie I always knew existed."

"I guess she finally wanted to meet you. I really am sorry about that. It was just weird being around all the cameras and all those girls."

"Yeah, at least you stayed long enough for me to meet you. You played an awesome game today. Have you played before because I don't think can teach you that well."

"I just shot around at home with my friends when I was younger. I guess I got good. I mean I can shoot. I just can't do the whole dribbling and running bit."

"Controlling isn't the easiest thing. I'm glad they picked you to come. I think we should head back though."

_Jennie:_

_"I had a great time with Nathan. This is the Jennie you'll be seeing more of."_

……………………………………………………_.._

**"Another elimination ladies. Is it me or do these things occur sooner and sooner? Nathan's made his choice and soon there will only be nine of you. were getting closer and closer to the girl who Nathan will pick to become his girlfriend and hopefully they'll stay together. So I'll let Nathan have the floor."**

"Thanks Luke. SO yes, we are getting closer to my lucky lady. You all played a great game today. Let's give it up for your Hott for Scott MVP, Jennie." Nathan waited for the girls to be finished congratulating her. "She gets the honor of the first jersey tonight. Jennie will you step down here please?"

Jennie smiled and accepted her jersey.

_Jennie:_

_"I never thought that I would ever get the first one. This is amazing."_

"The next girl I have an obvious connection with. So Haley, come down here and do you except your jersey tonight?

"Yeah, ask me." She demanded.

"Are you Hott for this Scott?" He asked her aloud.

"I think I am." She said as she blew him a kiss before she went back to her spot.

Nathan smiled and shook his head.

_Peyton:_

_"Haley and Nathan sitting in tree, please make me stop signing before I give them a ridiculous pet name."_

_Brooke:_

_"I think we have a Naley coming onto the scene. I love pet names."_

"Would Lola, the team leader come down and accept this jersey?

Lola went down. "It took you awhile to call me." She joked.

…………………………………………………………………………..

"Three girls stand before me and I have two jerseys left. Taylor, we still need sometime together and I need more with you Kory. Cassandra I haven't heard from you in awhile. So you are all up here for the same reason as every week. I don't know you enough and we're running out of time because I'm getting so far with the other girls. I really need to know why I should keep you here, but before you do, would Cassandra please come down and accept her jersey. You were a team player tonight."

Cassandra took her jersey and exhaled her sigh. "I waz hoping you didn't forget about me."

"I hope I don't. I know that you try hard. I need you to try a little harder okay?"

She nodded. "Done."

"Alright Kory, why do you think you should stay? Why did you even come here?"

"I don't know. I wanted to try to find love but you are always with busy with all the fake girls."

"They're not all fake. Haley's had a really tough time here, but she's putting herself out there and I take my chances with her. I can talk easily to Lola, Peyton and Brooke. I like spending my time with Jennie. If you don't want me to notice you, then I won't. Taylor what about you?"

"I usually get guys because I can get drunk and flirt my way to their bedrooms. This is different and I'm not used to it yet."

"Well, you better because the last jersey is yours." Nathan said as he held it up. "I'm not here for a hook up and every one knows that."

Taylor nodded. "I'm trying." She kept repeating.

Nathan looked up. "Kory, I'm sorry, but I'm not willing to give you another chance to blend into my walls. Your time here is done."

_Kory:_

_"I get that Nathan doesn't want to wait for me anymore. I do take time to get accustom to things and I guess I took too much time."_

_Amanda:_

_"I don't think that much will change because Kory went home tonight. I mean I felt like she left the first night."_


	8. Elimination 8

…………………………………………………………….

**This challenge is credited to naley19. I also refreshed the poll so people who voted can now vote again. There are only nine girls left!**

**This will be the last update for awhile due to finals and the holidays.**

**-------\**

_**Previously on Hott for Scott:**_

"_**I get that you kissed him and everything, but come on you're getting a little crushed out on Nathan."**_

"_**Isn't that what we're here for? To fall in love with Nathan. I'm not there yet, but I really like him and he's such a gentle kisser."**_

"_**I miss the Haley who wanted to squeeze the Hell out of his lemon like head." Peyton mumbled to Brooke.**_

_**Haley:**_

"_**Okay I'm finding myself having a complete change of heart for Nathan. It still does hurt that he disrespected me. I don't what I'm going to do. All I know is that right now, I'm going to follow my heart and right now it says give lemon head a chance."**_

……_**..**_

_**Peyton:**_

"_**Haley and Nathan sitting in tree, please make me stop signing before I give them a ridiculous pet name."**_

_**Brooke:**_

"_**I think we have a Naley coming onto the scene. I love pet names."**_

……

_**Girls left (9)- Brooke, Peyton, Taylor, Jennie, Haley, Lola, Amanda, Cassandra, and Julia.**_

………_.._

_Lola:_

"_The house used to be crawling with girls. It's actually kind of sad that there are fewer girls. I knew I was going to be one of them. I never thought Julia, Amanda or Jennie would stay this long. I thought I would be here with Rachel and Brianna, not that that's what I want."_

……………………………………………………………………_._

Julia sighed as she woke up to Amanda snoring. She was annoyed because there were enough rooms for each girl. She guessed that Amanda started drinking and decided to go into a room with a bed. Too bad she didn't make it. Julia got up and shook Amanda.

_Julia:_

"_I didn't want her in my room. I'm trying to sleep since we stayed up all night drinking and dancing."_

Amanda groaned and continued into her hibernating state. She instantly woke up as she felt ice cold water being poured in her ear. She looked up at Julia. "What the Hell makes you think you can do that?"

"What makes you think that you can just crash in my room? Oh wait you were too damn drunk to know where you were. I'm sorry!" She crossed her arms and pointed to the open doorway. "It's calling for you."

_Amanda:_

_"It's no big deal. I fell asleep in her room. It's not like I slept with her boyfriend in her room. She shouldn't get so mad. I'm the one with the splitting hangover._

_Julia:_

_"I never planned on being mean to Amanda. I have it out for Haley more than anyone else. She doesn't need to be with a guy like Nathan. She hasn't really proved anything other than she's helpless. I could help her out; help her realize that she doesn't belong here. This is for Rachel and Brianna."_

Julia left after Amanda. She joined Cassandra and Jennie in Jennie's room. She sat one her bed. "So I have an idea and I'm going to need some help. Since I know you probably are then there's no backing down."

Jennie stopped Cassandra. "I need to ask her first okay Cassie?" She turned to Julia. "What do you want and why would I want to help you?"

"Everyone knows that I hate Haley and I want her ass sent home by tonight. So I need you guys to help me. What do you say?"

"I'm not going ta help you I like Haley. She's not as bad as you tink." Cassandra said.

_Cassandra:_

_"I see da way dat Natan looks at Haley. She doesn't deserve ta go home yet. Julia on the other hand…"_

"I agree with her. I'm not helping you. Nathan really likes Haley and if you do get her to go home Nathan could end up with the wrong girl and lose his chance at finding love." Jennie explained.

"I liked it better when you were quite. Do you even care that you could be the one going home because Haley's at the top of his list? Do you really want to lose to her?"

"It's not about winning. It's about who Nathan falls in love with. Maybe Haley's falling in love with him too. I'm not going to be the one that ruined Nathan's life."

_Jennie:_

_"Julia needs to get it through her head that she can't control who Nathan falls in love with and that it just happens. I mean I know we're all here for Nathan. But who is Nathan here for?"_

"I think you're the one who needs to go home. Fine don't help me. I have another way."

…………………………………………………………………….

**"Good afternoon Ladies. It's time for today's challenge. Could you all come down to the dining are please?"**

Lucas and Nathan waited until every girl was seated at the table. "After a long basketball practice or a tough game I like to come home and spend time with my family and eat a cooked meal. Today you'll be cooking up a meal for me. I split you into teams of three. In your teams you need to make a side, a main food, and a dessert. When all teams are finished you will give the dishes to our surprise cook. Before I go on I want to introduce you to my nana."

An older woman walked out of Nathan's kitchen and gave Lucas and Nathan. She smiled at the girls.

"Once you have delivered your creation to her she'll put each under a serving cover and label them A, B, and C. I want to be surprised. The winners get to go on a date with me and the rest of you have some dirty dishes to take care of. So I'll let you ladies get to the kitchen. Be nice to them Nana."

_Haley:_

_"I think it's cool that we get to hang out with some of Nathan's family. I loved cooking with my grandma. She looks like a nice woman. I can't wait until she sees Taylor try to cook."_

_Julia:_

_"This will be the perfect time for me to tell Nathan's grandma what a horrible person I think Haley is. This day just got better!"_

Nathan's Nana spoke, "I guess he forgot to mention the teams to you. The first team is Amanda, Brooke and Lola. The second team is Julia, Peyton and Cassandra. The third team is Jennie, Taylor and Haley."

_Haley:_

_"Maybe I should help Taylor if she's on my team. If we win I'll have to share another guy that I really like with her."_

_Julia:_

_"Once again my plan can so work. I can try to manipulate Peyton and Cassandra. I'm glad I woke up pissed today!"_

Jennie walked up to Taylor and Haley. "How do you guys want to split this up? I kind of wanted to do the main. I really don't want to fight over who does what."

"That's fine with me. I just wanted to do something simple." Haley said as she picked up a pot and filled it with water.

"Oh no Haley," Taylor whined. "Don't tell me your making a basketball star Mac and Cheese. He's twenty three and you're five. I call desert!" Taylor went to find something to make.

Jennie stood next to Haley by the stove with her frozen slab of meat. "At least it will go with my steak. SO Julia came up to me this morning."

_Jennie:_

_"I felt like it was my place to tell Haley what Julia plans to do. It worked out perfectly since she's on my team."_

Haley turned to her. "I'm guessing she was complaining about how much she hates me?"

"And more. She tried getting me and Cassandra to join her to get you sent home tonight."

"She can try all she wants to. I'm not going anywhere."

………………………………………………………………

_Lola:_

_"Brooke doesn't seem to trust me. Hopefully she can now. I'm not trying to trick Haley or anything. She needs to understand that."_

Brooke was busy chopping away at carrots and potatoes when Lola set her bowl of batter besides her. Brooke set down the knife and looked over to her. "Even I know that the oven's across the kitchen. What do you want Lola?"

"Listen, I'm not trying to ruin your friendship with Haley okay. Haley and I have been on the sane team a lot and we started talking. You don't need to feel threatened."

"I'm not threatened. I just know how girls can be. They see how Haley gets along with Nathan and then boom! Everyone's a bitch to her and she'll break down. I'm just protecting her from that and so is Peyton. I have enough friends and I don't need you trying to get all buddy-buddy with us." she picked up the knife again and angrily started chopping.

On the other side of the kitchen Julia was talking to Peyton. "So how does it feel every time Nathan considers you a friend? I mean look at him and one of your best friends, Haley."

"If Nathan needs a friend then great I can be that for him. Shouldn't you be trying to cook that?" She said pointing to the Betty Crocker box. "Are you too lazy to make a real one?"

"It's quicker this way. Stop trying to dodge the fact that you are jealous of Haley."

"That would be you bitch." Peyton said as she threw bacon into her pan. She prayed that the grease would splash onto Julia.

……………………………………………………………

_Amanda:_

_"I checked on my chicken and it looked cooked on the outside. So I took it out of the oven. A lot of other people seemed to be done so I just put the chicken on the plate with Brooke's vegetable rice. Lola's wasn't on the plate yet. Only Haley had finished but she didn't plate it."_

Amanda walked over to Lola's station. "Do you need help finishing up? We'll be the first ones done."

Lola raised her brow. "What did you cook so fast?"

"I made broiled chicken. Brooke made some sort of rice thing. All we need is your desert. We need to impress Nathan's nana."

"Let me just frost the cake and cut it."

……………………………………………………………..

"Haley? Where's Taylor? I don't see her cooking or anything." Jennie said frantically.

"Don't worry Taylor made something easy. That's just how she is. She made chocolate covered fruit. She thinks it's sexy."

_Haley:_

_"I just described my sister as easy and sexy and it's about cooking and not sex. Taylor James will never change."_

"I'm ready to give my food to her grandmother. Give me the plate." Haley took it from Jennie and walked over to where his Nana was sitting. She placed the plate in front of her.

"Aren't you a beautiful girl? What's your name?"

"I'm Haley. It's nice to meet you."

Nana smiled up at Haley. Then she looked down to what's one the plate. "Your team must know my grandson's stomach. He'll love this one." She said as she covered it up. "But it all depends on the taste. Good luck Haley."

"Thank you."

………………………………………………….

"What do you think we were doing this whole time? Were you just sitting here waiting for the food to magically cook itself? Cassandra we were counting on you to make the main part of the meal." Julia yelled at her.

"There was no goat. Dat's da only thing I know how to make." She said in her defense.

"All meats are exactly the same."

"It'z against our beliefs. We only eat da meat of da goat!"

_Julia:_

_"Who else eats goat besides her? I don't know what culture she's from but god I hate goats now."_

Peyton saw her team fighting. "Let's just turn in what we have. It'll be fine Cassandra. Nathan probably didn't know about the goat meat thing."

_Cassandra:_

_"Peyton understands."_

_Peyton:_

_"I just really wanted her to shut up about the damned goat. I hope she never goes to a petting zoo. It's like the supermarket to her."_

Julia let out a frustrated sigh before bringing the plate over to Nana. She plastered a fake smile to her face. "Hi I'm Julia."

Nana looked up to her. "Your course isn't finished."

"We upset the Goat God. This is all we have time for."

"Alright. Thank you and good luck."

…………………………………………………………………….

Nathan and Lucas heard the timer in the kitchen go off. Lucas rubbed his hands together. He looked down and patted his stomach.

"Are you okay Lucas?" Nathan asked as he laughed at his brother.

**"You made me skip breakfast and dinner last night for this. I want some damn food in my stomach. A Scott's got to eat."**

Nathan smirked. "That's very true." He lifted his head up when the doors swung open. The girls nervously sat back down at the table. "Alright what see what you cooked up? Nana!"

His grandmother returned from the kitchen. She placed a plate of cheesecake and potato skins.

Nathan and Lucas looked at the plate and then to each other. "Um there seems to be no main item on there will be points taken off. Nathan picked up his fork and took a bite of the cheesecake.

"Nathaniel!" Nana called to him.

"Sorry Nana. She doesn't let me eat desert first."

The girls smiled and laughed.

Lucas took a huge hunk into his mouth. Seconds later it was right back out. he took a sip of water.

_Julia:_

_"What the Hell? I followed every step on the box! I shouldn't care I'm not here to impress Lucas."_

Nathan laughed at Lucas. "Can you handle the food?"

**"Too much cream cheese and not enough sugar. How are you taking it?" He whispered.**

"It's called acting. Let's just wash it down with potatoes and bacon."

**"Okay but you go first."**

Nathan took a skin and put it into his mouth. "This is really good. Lucas you won't die this time." He nudged Lucas.

_Peyton:_

_"I knew my daddy taught me something right."_

**"Nana, I'm ready for some more food!" Lucas called.**

_Nathan:_

_"Lucas is enjoying this too much. I hope we have some better food coming up."_

Nana came back with a full plate with chicken, rice and a delicious chocolate cake. She placed it down and patted Lucas's shoulder.

Nathan took his knife and cut open the chicken. His face went into shock and he pushed the plate away from Lucas.

"**Dude, Nana said to share." Lucas looked down to the food Nathan was pointing at. "Shit! You can have it all."**

_Nathan:_

_"Okay what kind of person serves uncooked chicken? Who cares if it looks good on the outside? Damn, someone must want me to get diseased."_

Nathan looked up. "I'm sorry but whoever cooked this um didn't quite finish with it. Does the team have extra cake and rice? I just can't eat these because it was near the chicken and I don't want to upset the other members. Could you check the kitchen Nana?"

She came back out with extra food. "Who made the chicken?"

Amanda rose up. "Hey, Nathan I'm sorry I've never had to cook before."

"It's um fine. You did at least attempt."

_Amanda:_

_"I'm such an idiot! I should have checked it before. I just wanted to be the first team done."_

………………………………………………………………………….

"One more to go. Let's have it grandma." Nathan waited. The meal looked perfect. "Okay someone's been stalking me because al of this looks great. Any man loves steak and chocolate covered fruit. Then there's anyone's favorite. I used to come home from practice when I was younger and my mom would whip me up a box of this except mine was Scooby - Doo. Thank you plate C."

Nathan put a spoonful of Haley's food into. He smiled. "This is better then any Kraft." Then he went to the steak. He gave all the girls the okay sign. "Did your team get help from my nana? Alright Lucas I'll let you have the desert since you're eyeing it. Hopefully we'll make it three for three."

_Brooke:_

"_Lucas looked like he was having an orgasm when he bit into the fruit. It was hilarious. Who team is this?"_

Nathan chuckled. "I think he likes it. So, who's team three?"

Jennie, Haley and Taylor stood out of their chairs.

"Ah, I get to spend more time with Jennie. I knew you couldn't stay away after I beat you." Nathan smiled over to Haley. "I missed you Haley." he winked. "I want you to meet me back here tonight. As for the rest or you, the dishes await."

_Julia:_

_"Haley was the one who was supposed to be the one doing the dirty dishes. "_

Haley smiled. She turned to her sister. "You can't steal this one away from me Tay."

"We'll have to see about that."

……………………………………………….

Brooke and Peyton crashed on the couch at the same time. The both groaned loudly until the caught Haley's attention. Haley looked up from her book. "Can I help you?"

"Oh it's nothing. I can't believe you had to use so much damn cheese. It took Peyton forever to get it done while I dried them." Brooke said as Peyton glared at her.

"No it took us forever because you tried sneaking extra food from the kitchen. It's not like he ever feeds us." Peyton said as she poked Brooke's stomach. "You still seem a little empty."

Haley laughed at the banter between them. "I have a feeling you have something else to tell me?"

"Julia's a bitch!" the said at the same time.

"She's trying to get Peyton to turn on you Haley. I mean she's out to get you."

Haley shrugged and placed her book down. "I know she hates me. I mean Peyton you remember our basketball game? I'm not going to cry when she threatens me. I have to learn to be stronger. I'm not here to be her dog toy. I'm here to be with Nathan."

Peyton and Brooke smiled at each other. "You really like him don't you?" Peyton asked.

"More than I ever thought I would. Now I just have to be care about what I tell people and I have to hate Taylor. I really am starting to like Nathan."

_Haley:_

_"I honestly never thought I would still be here and I'm glad that I am still here. I get the chance to really start seeing if he's real or if television the way we think is the best way to find fake love. I'm taking the chance now."_

"Is your sister really that bad when it comes to guys?" Brooke asked.

Haley nodded. "I don't want to talk about it. At least not now and not here." Haley whispered.

Brooke and Peyton hugged her before they went upstairs to go listen to others bitch about losing.

Haley was about to pick up her book when Nathan's Nana sat next to her. "Oh hi."

"I'm sorry to overhear you. I think Nathan really likes you too. I have to be going. I just wanted to tell you what an old woman sees in her grandson's smile." She got up and left.

Jennie was the next one to interrupt Haley from her reading. "Haley it's time to get ready."

Haley nodded and stood up. "Jennie, why are you being so nice to me?"

"I see what Nathan likes about you. Plus, it totally pisses off Julia. Come on let's go."

……………………………………………………………………………………

"**So Nathan are you ready for the night?" Lucas asked when he came to Nathan's room. "It will be interesting. You know you going out with Taylor and Haley at the same time."**

"I don't think it will be a problem. She told me that she's had her heart stomped on before. I have too. I don't really know Taylor but I have a chance to and if things get weird between them based on what I know I'll stick up for Haley. I have to show the girls that I care about them."

"**You ever going to tell them about the past. I mean you listen to them explain past experiences. When are you?"**

"When we're all ready. I have to get to the kitchen with Nana." Nathan said as he finished tying his tie."

_Nathan:_

"_The girls had to cook for me. Now it's my turn to cook for them. I'm just glad my nana stayed to help me out or I'd be screwed."_

Nathan walked into the kitchen and hugged his nana. "What do you think of the girls Nana?"

"I like some of them. They were all kind to each other but I think they were only doing that because I was sitting in."

"Actually three of them are really good friends. You think I'm doing the right thing?"

"I know it's hard on you but you never know what's going to happen. Could you pass me the butter?"

……………………………………………………………………………………

Jennie sat next to Haley at the table and across from them Taylor sat.

"Haley are you really going to act like a baby about things? Nathan's not like Chris. He actually has to get to know more than one girl." Taylor said aloud. She folded her arms and rolled her eyes at Haley. "I didn't see you and Chris ending up together anyway."

"If he wanted sex so bad I'd rather have him do it with someone who wasn't my sister. It just makes both of you seem like horrible people!" Haley spat back.

_Taylor:_

_"Grow up Haley! Now's not the time to be yelling me about this."_

Nathan came out of the kitchen. "Sorry I'm taking so long. I thought that it wouldn't hurt if I cooked. It'll be awhile so maybe we should all talk now." Nathan sat at the end of the table. "So I really appreciate that you actually tried cooking. It turned out great. Do you girls enjoy cooking?"

"I only do it when I'm really craving food." Haley said, "Which happens to be all the time."

Nathan smiled at her. "I would have never guessed. I'm guessing you love Mac and Cheese? Usually I thought you girls would go all fancy trying to make me snails."

"No, Haley just loves acting like a kid." Taylor said. "I mean I hate to bring that up but you need to mature a bit more."

"Taylor I think you should just drop it." Jennie said.

"Are you just trying to play the peace maker because Nathan's sitting right here? Haley can fight her own battles remember?" She glared over to Haley.

"Taylor you really should learn to keep everything about you closed." Haley said. "Nathan I'm sorry."

_Haley:_

_"Taylor you know how to think on your toes. It beats all fours."_

"It's fine. Obviously you and your sister have things to talk about. I mean if you want me to leave I will."

"It's fine. Really, I don't want to make you or Jennie feel uncomfortable."

"Or you don't want Nathan and Jennie leaving together since you like Nathan so much."

Haley stood up from the table and walked over to Taylor. "I thought that maybe for once you would drop this shit. I've tried being nice to you." She looked over to Nathan and Jennie. "I'll be the one who's leaving the table."

Nathan stood up.

"Just let her go Nate." Taylor said as she rubbed his arm gently.

"I can't do that. Excuse me Jennie."

Jennie looked at Taylor. "You just couldn't let your sister be happy?"

"I got them alone didn't I?"

……………………………………………………….

Haley was pacing in her closet. She just made a complete idiot of herself in from of Nathan.

_Haley:_

_"I kept telling myself to stay strong. Taylor's the only person that makes me feel weak. I didn't want her to win but I just had to leave before I completely lost it."_

Haley stopped when she saw Nathan in the doorway. "I guess putting you two on the same team wasn't a good idea?" he tried to joke. "I know what happens next. I've seen shows like this. You're going to pack all of your things and leave."

Haley shook her head. "No, I'm used to Taylor being that way. I just had to get away from her. I didn't want to ruin your date Nathan."

"I think Taylor ruined our date." Nathan sat down on her bed. "My brother and I weren't really friends like we are now. I know it seems like I'm lying, but I'm not. I'm glad that he's here trying to help me. Don't let her do this to you because I really like you too." He smiled. He got up and offered his hand to her. "How about we finish this date and show Taylor that you aren't backing down for her?"

Haley smiled and took Nathan hand. She let a tear slide down her face when he gave her a hug. "You're going to be okay Hales."

_Haley:_

_"I really appreciate that Nathan left the table to come check to see if I was okay. He's right I should give into Taylor's bull shit. She's about to get some of her own thrown back at her."_

Nathan and Haley came back to the table. Haley took her original seat next to Jennie. This time Nathan sat a little bit closer to Haley.

"You okay?" Jennie asked her.

"Yeah I think I am."

…………………………………………………………………….

**"Nine girls and we'll be saving eight. This is moving along quite fast. Hopefully Nathan knows who's worthy staying or who fails to understand what they are here for."**

"Thank you Lucas. So I learned that some of you can cook and some of you can't. I just wanted to see if you cared enough to try to cook something. I didn't care what it was. Lucas probably did. So I wanted to talk to team one. Your team didn't have a full plate. Who didn't fulfill the challenge?"

"I didn't." Cassandra spoke. "It wazn't right. You didn't have what I needed."

"What didn't I have for you?"

"Da only meat I'm allowed ta eat iz goat. I wanted ta cook you goat."

Nathan nodded. "I didn't know about that. I'm sorry. I'll be sure to try harder. Then there's Amanda. What was going on with that chicken?"

"I thought it was a race and I thought since it was done on the outside that the inside was cooked too."

"I would probably have thought that way too. Just make sure you check. Tonight a girl showed me real emotion and how we all deal with it. So the first jersey goes to you Haley. Thank you for not running away."

"You didn't tell me anything about that." Brooke whispered to her.

"You never asked me." Haley responded before she met up with Nathan.

"Do accept this tonight? It's only going to get tougher."

Haley nodded. "I'll get tougher." She smiled as she let Nathan slip the jersey over her head. He kissed her cheek before she left to stand next to Brooke again.

_Julia:_

_"I'll just have to try harder next time."_

"The next jersey is for Jennie because I think our connection can still go further and she's really trying with the other girls."

"Now Peyton, whoever taught you to make potato skins is an awesome person."

"That would be my dad."

"Just the person I might have to impress someday. Do you accept this jersey?"

"Yeah, I mean if you're offering,"

…………………………………………………………

"Brooke Davis. There's something about you that I don't know about. Whatever it is, it's keeping you here."

Brooke smiled and took the jersey from Nathan.

"I have four jerseys left and five girls before me. Today I didn't take the chance to get to talk to you all like I used to. So now I have to go by what I know. So Lola I know we had some good times on our dates. So this jersey's for you tonight."

Lola smiled. "Hopefully I'll be seeing you?"

Nathan smiled before putting the jersey over Lola's dress. "So now I'm down to three. Cassandra, I did learn that I need to talk to you more and I need to understand where you are coming from. I did learn something about you today and that's why I'm giving you a jersey and keeping you around. Do you mind staying around?"

Cassandra walked up to Nathan. "I will stay." She nodded.

"So I had a nice date planned tonight. It hit a point where I was even afraid of what was going to happen. Taylor, I know you love your sister but you can't keep pulling her down. I'm sorry but this jersey isn't for you tonight."

_Taylor:_

_"I didn't try to kill you with a chicken. We're sisters and we're supposed to make each other feel like trash. Whatever I didn't see Nathan caving into me anytime soon."_

Amanda walked up to Nathan. "Promise me no more cooking."

"I think I can do that."

………………………………………………………………..

**Sorry that I had you wait so long and that you have to wait again for the next one. **

**Please review and don't remover to vote. The poll has been refreshed and is now blinded.**

**Disclaimer: I used the raw chicken thing from Flavor of Love (Which I do not own.)**


	9. Elimination 9

……………………………………………………_**..**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Rock of Love Charm School. I loved the idea from one of the episodes. I'm not going to give it away just yet. I also don't own any realty shows or the lyrics to We Are Broken by Paramore or the Halo by Bethany Joy Lenz Galeotti **_

_**Girls left 8: Brooke, Julia, Cassandra, Haley, Amanda, Haley, Lola, Peyton and Jennie.**_

_**Previously on Hott for Scott: **_

"_**Oh no Haley," Taylor whined. "Don't tell me you're making a basketball star mac and cheese. He's twenty-three and you're five."**_

_**-.-.-.-.-..-**_

"_**Listen, I'm not trying to ruin your friendship with Haley okay. Haley and I have been on the same team a lot and we started talking. You don't need to feel threatened."**_

"_**I am not threatened! I just know how girls can be. They see how Haley gets along with Nathan and then boom! Everyone's a bitch to her and she'll break down."**_

Elimination 9

Brooke woke up early to see if Lola was near Haley. Anyone could tell that Brooke had something against her. Brooke would argue that she was only looking out for a friend. In Brooke Davis's mind, the closer Nathan and Haley connected the more of a friend Lola would appear to Haley.

Oh was she right. On the couch in the main room was Haley and conniving Lola talking up a storm.

_Brooke_

"_Oh Lola, she thinks that Haley's her friend. She's just lonely because Amanda hangs out with her. I'm going to make sure Nathan knows that Lola is a bitch just not now because I want to have some fun with this girl first."_

She finished coming down the steps. She stretched out her arms and made a loud yawn. Brooke looked over to the couch. "Hey, Haley I didn't think you'd be down here already." She said cheerfully as she sat between Lola and Haley. "Oh hi, Lola." Brooke put her attention back to Haley. "So Haley you didn't tell me how you're date with Nathan went last night. Unless you're uncomfortable about making Lola jealous? I get that Nathan wants to get a date with each of us."

Haley was only uncomfortable about Brooke. She knew that disliked Lola (to a Godly extent). Brooke and Peyton kept reminding Haley that they were looking out for her. Haley had to tell them soon that she could look out for herself. She wanted to grow out of depending on people, well besides Nathan. He wanted her to be honest with him.

"Um Brooke I actually would love to hear about Haley's date too. I mean I saw the way Nathan was looking at you last night Haley." Lola cut in before Haley could get her word in about telling Brooke and Peyton later.

_Brooke_

"_Oh she's good by playing the caring card."_

Haley tapped her leg. "Um I need to get some coffee first. I started making t and I sort of forgot about it." Haley pushed herself off the couch. She pulled a hand threw her golden locks as she got into the kitchen. She peered behind the cabinet door and watched the unsteadiness between brook and Lola.

"So Brooke I guess you're not into the morning." Lola started.

Brooke scoffed. "What makes you say that?"

"Well you kind of jumped down Haley's throat about her date last night. I just thought you, as her friend, would be a little more patient with her." Lola smiled.

_Lola_

_"I know what Brooke's doing and I can play along. Haley will know that Brooke only pretending because she wants to know all about Nathan. Duh!"_

"No, I was just asking my friend Haley a question." Brooke threw back at Lola. "I think waiting overnight is very patient, at least for me it is." Brooke folded her arms.

Haley walked back in before Brooke started anything else. "So I guess I only thought that I made coffee. So Brooke why are you up so early?"

"Well Haley, since you politely asked me, I just wanted to see how you were since Taylor is now out of your hair."

"Thanks Brooke. It was weird at some points I thought we were getting along. Please tell me that I was crazy."

"You are sisters and sometimes you're nice without even knowing it. What do you think about that Lola?" Brooke pouted when Lola huffed before she got off the couch and walked back upstairs. She turned around when she felt Haley slap her shoulder. "What?"

"Brooke I don't need the friendship police. I know you care about me but I'm not the weakest link." Haley assured her. "You know I'm not really up for this today. You seem to care more about your hate for her than trying to get Nathan to see that you're a decent person." Haley got off the couch again, leaving brook to her thoughts.

_Brooke_

_"Haley has a point, but it is so hard not to hate Lola. I mean let's wait until Haley's ready…Come on I like prying information out of Haley. If Haley doesn't like that well too bad because I like knowing those kinds of things."_

"**Hard day already?" Lucas leaned on the top of the couch. **

Brooke looked up at him. "Were you spying on me Lucas? If I knew correctly I would say that that's not in your job description."

**Lucas chuckled. "Sorry," he walked away from her. "Oh by the way, it's nice to see you up so early."**

……………………………………………………………**.**

**"You can't be serious Nate. The girls are going to rip each other's hair out and then your eyes for this." Lucas said as he sipped his coffee. "How long was this sitting out for?" He asked disgusted.**

Nathan gulped. "Well the girls need to know that it's not just about them. There's other people in the world." He said as he handed Lucas a few clipboards. "I just hope that they can look past their partnerships. Now, Lucas if you don't come back alive, well that just hilarious that you got attacked by a group of pissed girls." Nathan patted his brother's back.

**"I'm so glad I have you looking out for me Nathan!" Lucas called back. Lucas glanced at one of the clipboards. His eyes widened as he looked down the list of names. "He's got to be shitting me?"**

**-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**"So today you'll be out of the house for this challenge and Nathan wanted to add that this means more than just winning a date with him. You'll be around the city and no, it's not a shopping spree. In my hands are clipboards with a list of items that an orphanage needs in order to keep running and caring for the children that are forced to live there. Oh and you'll work with one other person and it will be the person that Nathan thinks you get the least along with so have fun with that."**

_Peyton_

_"I just wanted to say that I never said that I hated Cassandra. I just want to rip off my ears every time she speaks. You can see the difference right? I bet if you were watching the show you would press the mute button every time her subtitles go across the screen."_

_Julia_

_"Well let's see who do I hate the most?"_

_Jennie_

_"I've already had to work with Amanda before. Nathan how could you?"_

_Cassandra_

_"I don't hate anybody. Maybe Julia, but everybody hate her."_

**"Do I even have to say the names?" He shook his head. "Brooke you and Julia will be at station A, Jennie and Amanda at B, Haley and Julia at C, and Peyton and Cassandra at D. Now there is a time limit. You'll have an hour and a half to try and raise the most money in items. You are not allowed to go in any of the stores only the people from the street are. So obviously Nathan wants you try to get over the fact that you think someone else is a bitch or a whore and just help out someone for a change. So get in the car and don't hurt the driver." Lucas nodded to the girls.**

……………………

"So Cassandra, I'll ask the people for the donations and you can just smile and say thank you or even better you could just smile and wave to all the kind people out there in the world. Sound good?" Peyton rose a thumb up in the air.

"Sound good." Cassandra nodded.

Peyton and Cassandra started off to their set up for the next ninety minutes that they had to spend together. They were set up in front of a clothing store.

"Actually Cassandra you could go ask the store worker when she comes closer if we could have some t shirts or something." Peyton offered.

_Peyton_

_"I started thinking that if I made her bottle up all of her talking that it would just all come out later and at once. It's like holding pee in."_

Cassandra nodded. "Who you goin ta ask?"

"People who look like they aren't going to mug me. It would probably be best if you stayed behind the stand." Peyton ushered her.

Peyton waited and picked up the list before she started asking anybody. She spotted a older couple and thought that it would be easier to start with them. She slowly walked up to them. "Could I have a minute of your time please?" She asked politely and even trying to fake smile.

The couple stopped and looked at her.

"I'm Peyton and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind maybe buying something for some orphans?" She showed them the list. "Is it too much trouble?"

The old lady smiled. "I could get something really fast I guess." She said as she walked into a store with her husband. She came back a few minutes later with a few boxes of Kleenex.

"Thank you," Peyton said as she took them from the old lady. She walked back over to Cassandra. "So far so good. How are things over here?"

"Well I ask few people and I got some penz." She shrugged.

"At least we got something. I think we're off to a good start."

………………………………………..

_Jennie _

_"Okay, Amanda not doing us any good. All she is doing is handing out the pieces of paper and not that many people are actually taking them. I offered to go out into the field but I should just stay put in case someone comes to donate. Who would if they don't know what to even give us? Screw this so called partnership."_

Jennie stopped a few people. "Could I ask you something?"

"No, we have to get going." They said as the walked away from her.

"I'm sorry that I care about the orphans." She muttered to herself.

"What are you doing?" Amanda asked her.

"I was just helping you out. No one's going to notice if I just stand to the side."

"No one's really caring at all. So you won't be missed." She shrugged. "Did you at least try asking some of the sore owners for white t shirts?"

"No."

"There now you have a job Helpy Helperton."

………………………………………………………………..

_Haley_

_"You're not going to believe this but Julia and I decided to put our bs aside and just focus on getting these things for the children. I love children and I really feel good when I can help out other people. I never knew Julia would care unless she's only doing this for a date."_

Haley went over to Julia with her hands filled with some water bottles. She set them on their table. "Could you put these in the bin?"

"Um yeah," She took them off the table. "Haley I have this idea and I wanted to run it by you."

"Um okay what is it?"

"We really could you some attention getter and I remember at the talent show that you can actually sing pretty well. So maybe you could entertain the crowd and I could get them to buy us stuff."

"Oh, I don't know. I've never sang in public and I'm sure that you want to see me get embarrassed but if Nathan didn't like it what makes you think the world will?"

"Well Nathan was wrong and he never said that he didn't like it. Come on we could think of this as a charity event."

Haley sighed. It was for the orphans and Haley had to admit that she missed singing. "Okay, I'll lighten up the crowd."

I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this

Keep me safe inside

…………………………………………………………….

_Brooke_

_"I look across the street because I heard someone singing and it was Haley. Her voice was ear opening and you could tell that she was enjoying it. People were crowding around her and Julia was talking to them as they listened to Haley's message. I never thought that those two would be the sane ones for I CAN NOT STAND Lola."_

"Okay you are not helping me by standing on the corner and silently asking them as if they had ears of a mouse. You have to be loud in order to get your point across about the poor little orphans in need. Do you want me to do it for you?" Brooke asked her annoyed (Obviously)

Lola continued passing out the flyers that immediately were littered on the sidewalks and streets.

Brooke sighed because she has had enough because not one person seemed to have a heart about anyone but themselves. She started picking up the crumpled flyers. Some were even used to dispose of people's gum. She walked up to a group of guys. "Excuse me, I'm Brooke Davis and I was wondering if you would mind getting me some things for some orphans?" She asked innocently.

_Brooke_

_"Our first plan isn't working out so well so I'll just milk it out of all the guys because they think they could get with me."_

"Um sure, could I see the list?" One of the guys asked.

"Here," She swiped the board from Lola. "It's a horrible thing that no one seems to care. So far we haven't gotten anything."

"Well I think I could get you some stuff." He offered.

"Thanks so much." She said as she hugged the stranger. Then she walked back to Lola. "See all you have to do I play the crowd."

…………………………………………………………………..

Peyton was sweating as the sun was still directly over her head. It was a long time since their last donation. She was being ignored by all the people.

_Peyton_

_"People can be so ignorant."_

She watched as another pink flyer sailed to the ground. This time Peyton lost it with this woman. She picked it up and followed the woman. "Excuse me? Do you care tat these kids need these things? You're being insensitive. I don't think it's that hard to take five minutes in a store and get one thing for them."

The woman brushed her off and continued walking away from her.

_Cassandra_

_"Peyton's going ta get herself in some trouble. She can't just yell at dese people."_

Cassandra stopped Peyton from criticizing the woman. "Ya can't just target people wen dey don't listen ta ya Peyton. Ya just move on ta da next person."

………………………………………………………………………………..

I just wanna love you  
I just wanna love you  
(I just wanna love you)  
Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo  
Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo  
Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo  
Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo

Julia and Haley got a big response from the people today. Haley only had the breath for three songs and that was more than enough. She finished the last song and thanked everyone who listened and took their time to donate to the kids.

Julia offered her one of the waters that they collected early. "I know we promised the orphans but we can't have you passing out. So I guess I have to tell you great job and out ninety minutes of kindness are over. Okay we have five minutes. So you want to know why I hate you or would you just want to jump to conclusions?"

"It depends; do you want to tell me?" Haley asked as she accepted the water.

"I just get why Nathan only focuses more on the girls he already likes when he repeats every elimination that he wants us to put ourselves out there and he can't even meet us half way. He seems attracted to only you."

Haley shrugged as she finished the water. "I never really put myself out there. I mean we only talked a lot because of our big blow out. Come to think of it singing was involved in that fight."

_Julia_

_"You want to know how I came up with the whole singing thing? I remembered that Nathan didn't want Haley to sing. Hey I did it for the children and so I could get ahead in the game, where I should be."_

…………………………………………………..

The girls got back to the house and stood in the main room waiting for Lucas and Nathan to tally up the amount of money each team made.

Brooke nudged Haley. "I heard you singing. You really have some vocals."

Haley smiled. "Thanks Brooke. I didn't want to at first but I like singing and I wanted to boost up our chances of helping getting things."

They hushed when Nathan and Lucas entered the room. Both boys looked really pleased with.

"I'm going to be honest with all of you right now and say that I am completely impressed on how much donations you received to help out some unfortunate orphans. Give it up for yourselves. Now when we totaling up everything, it appears that a water bottle was taken from the bin. It was either Julia or Haley." Nathan's eyes went to Haley.

Haley froze. "I took it. I was singing to get people's attention and it was hot out. I can pay for it." Haley apologized.

_Nathan:_

_"I wanted to be disappointed but I couldn't I already fucked up with Haley because she's a great singer and she did do it to help out the charity. I know Haley was only doing the right thing and her partner didn't seem to stop her."_

"Haley, I'll just pay for it. It will be my donation to the organization. It's fine. Thanks for helping out. Now, Peyton did you get frustrated while you were out on the streets? Not every person is willing to give away their money to people lower than them."

"It's not right Nathan and that woman was a bitch."

"Well everyone knows that there are bitches out there. The winners weren't just based on the amount of things they got. It was also based on how well you can work with people you can't stand. It was close between Peyton and Cassandra and Haley and Julia. The winners of today are Cassandra and Peyton."

_Peyton:_

_"I didn't see that one coming."_

_Haley:_

_"I'm sort of bummed but it wasn't just about the date. That's all that I have to tell myself. I helped someone today."_

_Julia:_

_"Oh come on I was nice to Haley and I didn't even get me date."_

Nathan motioned to Haley that he wanted to talk to her. He walked outside and waited for her to join him. "How did it feel, singing to all those people?"

"It was better than singing in front of you." Haley tried to joke.

"I guess I deserved that. I just was wondering. I guess I'll see you at elimination."

"Nathan why can't you hang out with us? I mean you could get to know the girls that you keep wanting to know about."

Nathan walked closer to Haley. "Or are you just doing this so I could forget about you?"

Haley smiled. "I've heard I was pretty hard to just forget about." Haley said as she bit her lip.

"Maybe you could remind me again why that is?" Nathan whispered as he grazed his lips along Haley's. He slowly parted his from hers and licked his lips. He moaned quietly. "I won't forget but I'll definitely miss you tonight."

"Well then you should have picked me."

He shook his head at her. "It doesn't work that way."

"Well it should."

"Ill try to remember next time." Nathan smiled at her and kissed her again.

_Nathan:_

_"I really really wished Julia could have gotten along more with Haley but at the same time every girl get a chance."_

_Haley:_

_"This is no television show romance I'm experiencing with Nathan."_

Haley linked arms with Nathan. "So will you at least join me and my friends?" Haley begged him again.

"Fine if I have to meet them so they know that I'm honorable." He joked as he led Haley back to the house and the jealous girls.

Brooke was first to spot them and waved them over to the bar. She had a devious smile across her lips as she looked at Nathan and Haley. "Finally decided to mingle with the commoners?"

"I was sort of convinced to." Nathan answered as he looked down to a blushing Haley.

"Well, you could leave Haley here for a little while I convince you about me?"

'Go," Haley mouthed to him

Nathan nodded and led Brooke away from Haley.

_Haley:_

_"I'm a little jealous but Brooke needs her time with him too. I've never heard her complain about not being able to have anytime with him. She seemed too interested in how I was doing with him."_

"So Brooke, what do I need to know? I mean this is the first real chance we've had to talk since we've first met." Nathan said as he leaned against a wall.

"I really don't know. I could tell you that my boyfriend slept around with my best friend while we were dating. I'm surprised that I'm putting myself out there for something real. I used to sleep around."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm actually just getting back out here too. Lucas thought it would be a good idea and I wasn't really interested in woman at the time."

"Why because you're gay?"

Nathan shook his hands. "No, I wasn't switching roles. I just wasn't in a good place. When are we really?"

"Haley was right about you." Brooke said as she walked away leaving Nathan stunned.

_Nathan:_

_"I found myself connected with Brooke and I didn't take advantage to get to know the girls except on dates. Maybe because I wanted to spend my free time with Haley? Speaking of, what does she tell people about me?"_

………………………………………………………………_.._

_Cassandra:_

_"I'm so happy about dis date wit Natan! I didn't want ta share it wit Peyton, but it'z da date wit Natan!"_

"Peyton pooped her head into Cassandra's room. "We have to get going. Lucas said not to wear anything too fancy because were going somewhere casual."

"Tanks Peyton." Cassandra said as she finished curling her hair.

They waited downstairs for Nathan to tell them about the date. He came downstairs in the clothes he wore all day. They were going somewhere special, special to Nathan.

"Tonight, like the challenge, is different. Um actually I thought we could go meet a little boy that Lucas and I are sponsoring. Would that be okay with you ladies?"

Peyton smiled. "I would never have guessed you cared that way Nathan Scott."

Nathan smirked as he led them to the limo. "So his name is Brandon. He has a learning disability. Luke and I have been donating to his organization for over five years now."

_Peyton:_

_"This sounds like a child that Haley would die to meet."_

"I'm surprised you really didn't pick Haley for this one. She would have loved this."

"Everyone's surprised. You never know maybe if she wins she'll get to see him in our free time."

_Nathan:_

_"I did pick the winners who wanted to go on a date with me right? Or are they too focused on me and Haley?"_

"Anyway Brandon's three and he's a great kid and he's gets really excited when people come to visit."

The limo stopped and Nathan took the girls into the brick building. A worker stopped and turned when Nathan walked in. "Well hey Nathan you haven't stopped by in a long time. Brandon keeps asking about you." She said as he hugged her.

"How's he doing Sarah?"

"There's not going to be any changes Nathan you know that."

"I'm sorry I just can't help but ask. Could we see him?"

She smiled. "He's going to be so happy to see you again." She said as she led them to Brandon.

He was in a room playing with some blocks by himself. He lifted his head as the nurse started talking to him. He turned his head a release a huge smile. He got up and got him self over to Nathan.

Nathan took him in his arms and lifted him up for a hug. "How's my little guy doing?" Nathan smiled the whole time he held the little boy. "So Brandon I want you to meet Peyton and Cassandra." Nathan passed him over to the girls.

Brandon sat on the floor between them. He smiled as he pointed over to Nathan. Then they all awed as he climbed into Nathan's lap.

……………………………………………………………………

"So Haley, you bummed that someone else is with Nathan instead of you right now?" Amanda asked her as she sat next to Haley by the pool.

"A little but, he knows that those girls got along better than me and my enemy did. I know how much she wants to get rid of me."

"It's like her dream." Amanda joked. "Don't worry about it. I see you at the end."

Haley turned to her. "And you don't see yourself?"

"No, not really. I'm not really feeling Nathan. I hope he knows that he doesn't really like me either."

"You never thought of telling him that? He wants you to stay. And when he asks you, you keep saying yes."

"Well he's a hot guy so yeah I would stay. I'm just started to understand that I don't need to be here. I'll tell him at elimination tonight, which we should get ready for."

……………………………………………………………………………….

"So Nathan he really seems fond of you." Peyton said as she scratched Brandon's head.

"I'm really fond of him too. His parents never thought that this would happen to him and they never wanted to give him up. They had to because they couldn't afford the time and care for his condition and that's where I stepped in. I'll probably adopt him when I finally find the woman I want to settle down with. I just have to make sure that she could fall in love with him too and vice versa." He told her.

"That's awesome Nathan. You feel sad about leaving him here all the time?"

Nathan nodded. "I know that he's in good hands." Nathan said as Brandon played with his big hands.

"Nathan, it's time for you to go. Brandon it's bedtime for you mister." Sarah said in a baby voice as she took him form Nathan. "Now please come back anytime."

"I always come back for this lilt guy." Nathan kissed the top of his head. "I'll be back for you soon." He told him as a smile formed on both their faces.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

**"So you all had a glance on how difficult it is for getting people to listen and pay attention to important matters. Eight of you are left and that will become seven. Nathan the ladies are all yours." Lucas said as he stepped out of the way.**

"So did you have fun today?" Nathan laughed as some shook their heads. "Well I know that this part isn't really fun either but it has to happen. So first tonight is Peyton." Nathan took the jersey from Lucas. "You had fun with Brandon?"

Peyton nodded. "He's lucky to have you."

"I think I'm more lucky to have him." Nathan said as he offered the jersey to her. He kissed her on the cheek. "And the next one goes to a girl that I have the best connection with and you all know who that is. Haley, come on down." He smiled at her.

Haley smiled back as she stopped in front of Nathan. "So who's Brandon?"

He shrugged. "You'll get to meet him really soon. I promise." He said as he kissed her. He looked up again. "Today I hung out with someone new for a change and that happens to be Brooke Davis." Nathan announced.

Brooke was shocked that Nathan picked her. She was more shocked about the look on Lucas's face when she accepted the jersey.

"Three girls left and…"

"Nathan?" Amanda cut in.

"Um yeah?"

_Julia:_

_"Just tell us who gets it. She's just trying to be more dramatic about it Nathan."_

"I don't think I should be here."

"Why not?"

"I'm not really into you like I was at first. I know you keep telling me to put myself out there but I wouldn't try because I really don't see us spending our lives together. I'm sorry." She said as she started crying. "I just wanted to stop lying to you and to myself." She said as she walked down to meet up with him.

"Hey it's okay," he said as he tried to comfort her. "Are you sure that you want to leave because I could always try to stop you?"

She smiled at his attempt to joke. "I think it's the right thing for me to do."

"Okay," he said as he hugged her. "I hope you t least had fun and made friends with some of the girls."

"I did and some enemies too."

_Amanda:_

_"I really didn't think I would cry about this. I was the one who wanted to leave. I hope you find your girl Nathan."_

Nathan rubbed his hands together. "So I'm down to seven girls. I guess elimination is over. Have a good night and I will see you all in the morning."

…………………………………………………………………………..  
_**sorry for making you all wait but I had a hard time with this one.**_

_**Brandon is a real boy that me and my roommate decided to sponsor. He's really adorable and he giggles a lot. We visited him once every two months. He gets excited around people. **_

_**Please review and vote for the girl you want gone!**_


	10. Elimination 10

**AN: thank you for all of your reviews. I'm actually really surprised about the feedback I'm getting for this story. So thank you readers! I never really thought that posting this would be a good idea or not but I guess it pays off when you watch a lot of television.**

**I'm finding it so much easier to write when the number of girls goes down because it's hard to involve everyone. My story is different from an actual show because I throw in some Naley scenes that people on the show probably wouldn't share. I was also thinking about adding a chapter after the reunion one. It would be like a life without the cameras sort of thing. I know that I haven't written much about the other girls, in this chapter there will be a bit of everyone and more.**

**Oh and I know that all you Naley fans want tons more Naley…hey you just might get some ;)**

**Girls left (7) Jennie, Lola, Peyton, Brooke, Haley, Julia, and Cassandra **

**So here we are it's time for chapter 10!**

Elimination 10

_Peyton:_

_"I can't believe how far we…okay some of us have come. I know that I let my personality slide when I was being nice to Cassandra. But, all I was really thinking was what the hell was Nathan Scott thinking? I'm going to back to how I was and hopefully she can take it personally."_

Peyton put her headphones in her ears to drown out the commotion that was going on around her. Amanda was just sent home about an hour ago and some of the girls were drinking their chances away. She looked around at all of them. It was like living in the Animal House. (Well no one was topless but hey if you pour enough drinks down one's throat, something would be bound to happen.) A thought that always crossed Peyton's mind was why did Nathan keep the girls he did? He seemed to eliminate them based on a single mistake they have made. The game wasn't fair, not that it's supposed to be fair or possibly even make any sense. She just thought that certain girls would be gone by now.

The only girl who it seemed was forbidden to be eliminated was Haley. Peyton never blamed Nathan for that. It's his choices and his losses but if he can actually stay with the girl after the show is done with then she would say job well done.

"P. Sawyer, you really need to learn how to drink." Brooke said as she walked over and sat down next to her. "What's with you? It looks like you're brewing coffee."

Peyton chuckled at Brooke. "Do you think I need to try harder with Nathan? I still think he sees me as only a friend."

"I think everyone of us needs to try harder. It's like only a few of us really care about this."

"Yeah I know. Then there's Haley."

"Well if she gets jealous, then we'll know. I'm going to go to go talk to him. I'll see you tomorrow." Brooke set down her cup and found Nathan by himself as he watched some of the girls act wild.

_Brooke:_

_"It's about time I start putting myself out there. Haley's not the only one on this show that can be with him."_

"Hey Nate," Brooke said as she sat close to him. "I'm surprised you're not celebrating the loss of another elimini. I'm surprised you're not drinking at all."

Nathan put his arm around Brooke. "I'm not really in the mood to drink. I can't really find love with a huge hangover and depending how tomorrow goes, I might have to save all my liquor."

"Why you going to murder someone tomorrow?" Brooke joked.

Nathan chuckled and shook his head. "Maybe, so I couldn't help to see the look on my brother's face during elimination tonight. Do you know what that's about considering you were the one he was staring at?"

_Nathan:_

_"If my brother wants to try and get girls, give him his own show. He won't be consoling any of my girls."_

"I mean we've talked once or twice. I told you before I have no interest on your brother."

"Did you ever think he could have feelings for you?"

"I don't know. It never really crossed my mind. He's just the host. He's not the guy I should be focused on."

"Yeah and earlier today was when you decided to started keeping your eyes open for me."

"It's not my fault, when all you want to do is be with Haley all the fucking time! There are still seven other girls here Nathan. Do you even want to see what the other girls have to offer you? We all think that your mind is made up."

Nathan sat there as the fire in Brooke's eyes started to soften. "I think you should talk with Lucas. Leave Haley to me."

_Brooke:_

_"What the hell was that all about? I am just playing the game. God, how many times do I have to mention that Brooke and Lucas don't exist?"_

Brooke casually got up from the couch. "I'm going to prove to you that I'm here for you Nathan and stop throwing Lucas in my face. This isn't about Lucas is it?" She asked as she walked away and headed for the stairs.

Nathan let out a long sighed. He rubbed his face in his hands. Why were girls so hard to understand? Look at what he hand around him. Hot girls. What guy wouldn't jump at an offer like this? It only gets hard after you start having feelings for any one of the girls over another or have feelings at all.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

**The Next Morning:**

_Julia:_

_"We were told to meet Nathan and Lucas by the front doors. I hated traveling for challenges."_

Nathan walked down the steps followed by Lucas. Nathan tried looking behind him to see if Lucas was staring at Brooke again. He stopped in front of them. It was such a smaller group than what it started out as. That meant that everyone had to start getting their true feelings in tact. Thanks to Amanda, Nathan knew that not every girl could just be ready for him.

"I know that the house seems to be getting more and emptier. Today it's going to fill up again. There will be no challenge today but there will be lots of observation. I invited your recent ex boyfriends to come stay at the house for a day. I know it will be hard for some of you so I also invited my ex to the house as well. We can all feel awkward together. So first off we have Jake. Um who dated Jake last?"

_Peyton:_

_"Oh great the guy who got some other girl pregnant is here. We were together for almost a year. He slept with this bimbo after I said yes to go out with him."_

Peyton raised her hand. "That would be my ex idiot."

"Okay, the next guy on the list is Josh." Nathan looked up to see Lola's smile drop. "I'm guessing that would be you Lo."

_Lola:_

_"Crap. My male order from Las Vegas finally showed up. I just hope that our annulment went through."_

"Then there's I hope I don't butcher this guy's name. Um Ragi?"

Cassandra nodded at Nathan. "Raji."

Nathan scratched his head. He chuckled nervously at the next name on the list. "Wow, I never thought I would actually meet this spiky haired wannabe again. Chris Keller, who's the unlucky lady?"

_Haley:_

_"Just the person that I wanted to deal with again. I'm just glad Taylor wouldn't be here. I mean we can't share and ex."_

Haley was a bit confused. How did Nathan already know about Chris? She looked up at him. His eyes told her that he would tell her later.

Then Nathan turned to Lucas. "Do you want to let those four in first?"

The door opened and the first three guys appeared. Jake was the first to walk in and his eyes landed on Peyton. Next Lola's ex came in with his hands in his pockets. Lola was a bit scared of what josh has been doing since she left Vegas. A short man with dark hair came in next. He wore a big smile as he shook everyone's.

_Peyton:_

_"Cassandra dated a dwarf and loves goats. Are we at the circus?"_

And now, we have a dramatic entrance as Chris Keller made his way through the double doors. His hair looked two feet tall and his smirk wasn't going to get him lucky at all. "I knew you missed the Keller, Tay."

"You know it's me Chris." Haley bit back. She glared at him.

**"Why don't you settle down." Lucas warned Chris as he watched him eye Haley up and down.**

"Yeah Chris these girls aren't turning into your groupies. We have four more guys to get over with. After I introduce them, we'll have time to just hang out and I'll get to know them and your past relationship. Later after I send these horn dogs to the furthest hotel, you will all meet the woman responsible for making me turn to television to find a new girlfriend." Nathan sounded cold as he mentioned this girl. "So who dated um Chase?" Nathan lifted his head a scrolled down the line.

"I did." Brooke said as she looked over to Nathan and she gave him a long stare as she tried to keep her eyes away from Lucas's.

_Nathan:_

_"You're trying so hard aren't you Brooke?"_

"Next we have Blake and Kevin. Lucas let them in and we can all go to the bar and the backyard and have a hell of time down memory lane.

_Jennie:_

_"Jeez someone's bitter. If Nathan's going to be an ass to the guys, he should have never brought them here."_

Haley waited to go in last. She couldn't be in the same with Chris because she would only end up fighting with him and she wasn't here to do that. Finally she was allowed to walk in but was grabbed by a weak arm so it wasn't Nathan. "Let go of me!" She slapped Chris.

"Where's Taylor? She was supposed to be on the show too. I want my James Girl sandwich." Chris said as he peered around. "You've come a long way at this place. Did you finally sleep with the guy?"

"You don't deserve to know." She said as she got out of his grasp and marched to the room with everyone else. Haley could feel all the tenseness in the room. She looked over to Julia. She wasn't too pissed about her ex being here. That brought a smile to her face.

"What are you thinking about?" She heard from behind her.

Haley spun around to see Brooke and Peyton. "Hey guys, look how happy Julia is to see here boyfriend."

"I'm glad the person you think is a bitch is well breaking Nathan's heart. Not that other people are in it." Brooke hissed. "They're exes for a reason. The reason being never having to see them again."

"Brooke calm down. What did Chaz do that was so bad?" Peyton asked.

"First of all his name is Chase. Second thing is he found out that I was lying about who I was. That's what you get when you post your heart online. So Haley, what's with the whole Tay thing? Did Chris?"

"Multiple times and seeing him now just makes me rethink what I ever saw in him." She said as she folded her arms over her chest.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lola tapped on Josh's shoulder. She waited for him to turn to face her. "So what made you decide to come find me after I told you that our marriage was just a drunk mistake?"

"Hey to you to baby, I missed you too. What do you think you are doing here anyway? Is this how you chose to forget about all the wild sex?" He whispered in her ear.

"Just tell me that you got the annulment." She pleaded.

"Did they send you any papers?"

"No."

"There's you answer Lo."

"Did you even try to get papers or are you just torturing me?"

"Hey I wasn't drunk the night that we decided to get married. That was all you!" he accused.

"Are you saying that you wanted to marry me?"

"No, I wanted to have fun with you but you said you were waiting for marriage. I was hot and you said we should go to the chapel. So I drove you there because you were too drunk to drive."

"I can't believe you would take advantage of me like that just for a night of sex!" She slapped his arm as he tried to touch her.

"I'm a guy alright? And what makes you think that Nathan hasn't had sex with a ton of girls before? He's living in a house full of them and I'm here to take you back to Vegas with me."

.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.

_Cassandra:_

_"Oh boy, Raji iz here. How did dey manage ta get him here? We barley knows each other. It won't have any affect on me."_

Cassandra and Raji were set to be in an arranged marriage but neither of them felt like it was right.

"How have you been?" Julia asked as she sat down on Blake's lap. "How are your parents after the whole divorce blowout?"

_Julia:_

_"I still care about Blake after we mutually broke things off. He was just in a bad place at the time and I understood all that."_

"My dad's working on his third marriage and my mom could never get over my dad. She seems more upset after they separated and you remember how she was."

"I'm sorry." She said as she played with his hair.

_Nathan:_

_"It seems that some of the girls are still in love with their exes. Julia looks pretty content with bouncing on this guy's lap."_

Nathan entered the room and walked up to Jennie and her boyfriend. "Could I talk to you guys in the back?" He asked. They followed Nathan to a table with three chairs. Nathan sat across from the couple. "So I guess I'll start with the reason you two called it quits?"

"Jennie was too much of a shy girl for me and I like taking girls out for a night of fun, I just couldn't wait on her forever to start opening up." Kevin said. "I have no intentions on getting back together with her because I found someone else who I hang out with a lot."

"Kevin and I never really hit things off. I wouldn't ever call us a couple." Jennie agreed. "He's found someone better and he can connect and have fun with her and that doesn't bother me one bit."

Nathan nodded. "So Kevin, would you think that Jennie and I could carry out a long term relationship?"

"I think if you could get her to open up then absolutely."

Jennie smiled at him.

_Jennie:_

_"Kevin was always a gentleman. I'm glad he's not making things hard on me."_

_Nathan:_

_"At least that's one guy out of the picture. I don't want to deal with Chris yet so I guess my next conquest would be Cassandra and Reggie or whatever."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So Cassandra, do you still have any feelings for uh him?" Nathan didn't want to screw up this guy's name.

"We were going ta get married but ta Raji ran off wit skank from Wal-Mart when we came to da country."

Raji just nodded in agreement as he let her do all the talking for the rest of the one on one time.

_Nathan:_

_"This short stack is whipped. I wouldn't have a girl take hold of the relationship."_

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--..-

"Um let's see I broke up with Brooke because she lied to me about herself and I have a hard time trusting girls." Chase said as Brooke nervously bounced her legs.

"What kind of things did she lie to you about?" Nathan asked.

"Her name, age, and occupation. We met over the internet. I mean she doesn't look like a 24 year old professional dancer named Morgan does she?" Chase asked as both of the guys eyed her.

"I don't see it." Nathan said. "So Brooke why did you lie?"

"I just wanted to be in another relationship. I don't like being alone and I want a guy who I could trust and when I saw Chase's picture I just wanted it to be him. I didn't think I would ever tell him the truth but I did because I really started to fall in love with him."

"Are you still in love with him?"

"I mean right now I can't tell. Nathan I am here for you. I told you that last night. I got over Chase. I promise you." She pleaded.

Chase sighed. "I've moved on two Nathan. I'm happily married and I have twin girls. I only came here to see how Brooke was doing."

_Nathan:_

_"So far no one's doing that great."_

.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.

_Nathan:_

_"It's time for my favorite guy. Bring out Chris Keller."_

Haley couldn't even sit next to Chris so she sat down next to Nathan. She started to relax when he rubbed small circles on her lower back.

Chris propped his feet on the table and leaned back in his chair. "So how do you like my leftovers Nate? I haven't seen you since you caught me singing duets with Stephanie." He smirked knowing that it would piss off Nathan.

_Haley:_

_"Well that explains the whole singing thing. I'm glad that the whole world can hate Chris Keller."_

Haley looked over to Nathan as his jaw tightened. "She's not my concern anymore. What happened between you two?" This time Nathan's question was directed to Haley.

"Well, he was the guy I told you about. He broke my heart because he kept sleeping with Taylor behind my back because I wouldn't."

"You said you were waiting for the right guy. I loved you Haley and you loved me. It wasn't enough for me. Did she give it up to you yet?"

Nathan didn't answer. This guy really was dirt. Nathan didn't know what possessed him to invite this guy to his house. "I guess you weren't the patient type." He muttered to him.

"I have needs. So does every other person with a dick on this planet. So what if Taylor had experience. She was a good fuck. I've apologized to you Hales."

"I told you to never call me that. You disgust me." She snarled at him.

"Well I would discuss any virgin."

_Nathan:_

_"I think it's time to end this for Haley."_

"Chris you could go back inside now." Nathan said as Haley's eyes were forming tears. He waited until he was out of ear shot before starting to comfort Haley. "I'm sorry that I brought him back. I had no idea."

"I always knew he lacked respect." She tried to joke.

_Haley:_

_"Thanks Chris, now Nathan knows I'm a virgin. I was going to tell him…off camera!"_

"I just wasn't ready for him and I'm proud of myself for that." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I guess now you met my skeleton. I'm a virgin."

"You should be proud of that. I respect that you don't want to just give it away like a trading card or something. I mean I wish I waited longer before my first time."

"Really? You?"

"Yeah and why do you sound so shocked?" He laughed.

"I just thought that you would enjoy having sex with girls that's all. I was wrong about you." She gave him a small smile.

Nathan looked down at her and kissed her softly. Haley returned the gesture with more force than he gave her. She pulled away when she lost her breath. She blushed as he kept staring at her. "What?" She asked clueless.

Nathan smiled down at her. "You're so beautiful you know that?" He kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you kicked his ass to the curb and came here."

"Me too." She said as she pulled his lips back onto hers.

_Haley:_

_"Who needs to breathe when you can kiss a guy like Nathan? I'm so glad he wasn't scared that I was a virgin."_

_Julia:_

_"What does Haley have that we don't have? Her ex is a freak. How does he think he can ever get with a girl? It must have been really dark in Taylor's room."_

"Hey, Blake are you ready to talk me up?" She said as she walked back over to the couch.

Blake took her hand is his. "Do you really want to be with Nathan?" he asked her seriously.

"Well I haven't had so much time to come up with an answer yet. Why do you even care right now? You were the one who wanted to try to sort out your life before we ever started being serious."

"Yeah and my life is pretty much sorted out now."

Julia sighed. "I really don't think I wasn't to. We have such great friendship now Blake. I don't want to risk that."

"Then I'll tell Nathan all about you." he said as he followed her out to the backyard, where Nathan and Haley were still kissing blissfully.

Julia stopped before the table and rolled her eyes. "Hey Nathan, um could it be our turn to talk now? You wouldn't mind Haley?" She said glaring at Haley.

Haley pulled away when she heard Julia's voice. She looked back at Nathan and gave him one last peck on the lips before getting up and walking back over to the house.

_Nathan:_

_"So I was enjoying making out with Haley and out of nowhere Julia comes over with Blake and asked if Haley wouldn't mind leaving so I could talk to them. I didn't like that at all."_

Nathan slouched in his seat. "So um now that you're done interrupting me, I guess I would like to hear about your relationship."

"We started going out when we were sophomores in high school and we just decided that we couldn't be together anymore during our senior year." Blake stated.

"What made you just decide on that?"

"My parents were going through their divorce and it took me away from spending the time Julia needed. Now we keep in touch and we are really great friends."

_Nathan:_

_"I don't like the sound of really great friends."_

Nathan's eyes battled between Julia and Blake. They looked like they were completely there for each other and Blake would say anything to him just to make it seem like Julia was the right girl for him. "Could you just go get Peyton and Jake for me?"

Julia nodded. "Sure thing. Come on Blake." She told him as the intertwined fingers.

A few minutes later Peyton and Jake sat down across from Nathan. Neither was talking but the kept their eye contact. "Okay which one of you wants to explain your history?"

"Well, I thought I would because the relationship meant more to me." Peyton huffed out.

"Peyton our relationship meant the world to me. I just got scared of it becoming serious." Jake said sincerely.

"I wanted something serious Jake and you knew that I wouldn't care how long it took. I just wanted you to love me."

_Nathan:_

_"I wonder if my basketball career ever ended, I think I would do great in being a couple's counselor?" _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..--.-..-.-.--..--..-.-.-.-

_Lola: _

_"I'm the last one and then Josh is out of here. I just hope he doesn't tell Nathan that we are still married. Knowing Josh, he will. Stupid Las Vegas! That city shouldn't even allow a license to marry people or at least drunk out of their mind people."_

Lola nervously sat down. She glanced over to look at Josh's hand. He was still wearing his wedding ring. She silently gulped.

"Alright how did you two meet?"

_Lola:_

_"Thank you Nathan for making it so much easier for you trying to figure me out!"_

"Well, I was vacationing and we hung out." Lola said.

Josh scoffed. "Here's what happened. She was vacationing in Vegas with some of her girlfriends. I met her at the bar and she was really drunk. So we hung at a wedding chapel and then we hung out in bed a few times. I woke up to her bitching about how dumb we were to get married. She begged for an annulment and she still hasn't got it. So could you stop trying to fall in love with my wife please?" he asked Nathan rudely.

Nathan's stare went to Lola. "How could you forget to mention that to me? I mean we went on dates and we had one on ones and you never once told me that you were married to some stranger."

"I didn't know that he didn't get the annulment. I just found out today that we were still married. Nathan if he doesn't get it, I'll just go get it. I promise." She reached over to take his hand, but Nathan pulled it away.

"I'm sorry but this is a lot to take in right now." Nathan got up. "I'll see you and the girls at dinner." Nathan hung his head low as he walked slowly up the stone steps and into his house.

Lola smacked his arm. "Why did you have to say that? You ruined my chance!"

"So you were still going to lie to him. Did you really think that I would never find you?" He screamed after her as she ran back into the house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**"Okay listen up! I have good news for you ladies. It's time to say adios to your former boys. The day's not over yet joining us in about an hour will be Nathan's ex girlfriend. Nathan apologizes for not being here to watch them go but he's had a lot to think about. So say good bye and head up to your rooms."**

Haley stood in front of Chris. "Thank God I will never have to see you again." She brushed past him and walked to her room. On her way, she bumped into Nathan. "Hey," She said softly.

"Hey, sorry about Julia. It's okay. I'll see you at dinner." She smiled at him before they both closed their bedroom doors.

Nathan couldn't decide what to do. There was so much that he learned from these airheads. Many girls were cheated on and that was common. One seemed to still care for her ex. Two were liars. One of them lied about their identities and the other lied about being committed to another guy. What a day. It was only going to get longer when the girl that Nathan thought was his soul mate would be coming to dinner and meeting his potential girl.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

One by one the girls came downstairs and sat down at the dinner table. Each girl was more anxious about meeting her than the next. None of them spoke aloud. You could only hear whispers traveling around the room. All hushed words stopped when the doors opened.

She was bleached blond, the typical jock type girlfriend that you see in the movies. She wore pink lip gloss and light green eye shadow that matched her shirt. She had really light blue eyes and a plastered smile on. She gazed at all the girls. She stared walking around the room before she finally took her seat next to Brooke and Haley.

_Peyton:_

_"It's the Barbie doll my brother set on fire coming back to make me smile!"_

"Hi, I'm Stephanie." She said to Brooke.

Brooke shook her hand and smiled back. "I'm Brooke Davis. I love your outfit." Brooke elbowed Haley.

"I'm Haley," Haley spoke quickly.

Stephanie chuckled at Haley's nervousness. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm not here to get Nathan back. I'm just going to help him choose the right person."

"Is he coming to join us?" Lola spoke up from across the table.

"He and Lucas should be down soon I would think."

_Stephanie:_

_"All the girls were acting like statues. They are going to meet all kinds of people from Nathan's past and they need to learn how to handle themselves."_

The doors opened again and Nathan and Lucas stepped through the doors. They walked over to the table. Nathan sat next to Haley on the end and Lucas took his seat furthest from Brooke.

"Glad you could make it from your busy schedule." Nathan tried to sound happy that she was here but he wasn't.

"I told you I would be here to help. And I haven't seen you since the day I sang the national anthem at one of your state games." She replied.

Brooke leaned over to whisper to Haley. "She kind of sounds like you."

_Haley:_

_"I didn't want Nathan picking me because I reminded him of Stephanie."_

"So Haley, Chris told me that you can sing? We have a tour in the summer, you should check it out." Stephanie offered.

Haley looked over to Nathan. She hasn't seen him so uncomfortable in one day. "I'm going to have to pass on that. I don't ever want to be near Chris again and I sing for fun not to make money."

"But you sang to collect things for the charity." Julia added in.

"That was to help people out. Me singing shouldn't concern you."

Julia shrugged. "I was just saying.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lola pushed the chair out so she could get over to Nathan. She tapped him on the arm that was around Haley. He looked over his shoulder at her. "What?"

"I really think I should explain my situation with Josh to you." She said.

Nathan sighed and slowly let go of Haley. He stood up from his seat and followed Lola to the kitchen. "What more do you need to tell me?"

"I don't want to be married to him. I really wanted to get to know you. I can get my own papers."

"He can still refuse to sign them."

"I didn't think of that. He wants me to go back to Vegas with him and I don't want to."

"Did you ever think about giving him a chance?" Nathan asked.

"Some days I did. Why? Do you want me too?"

"I want you to do what you think is best for you. I might pick you and we might not work out and then you'll never know what it would be like to know Josh. It's up to you. Otherwise you'll just have to wait until elimination."

"What if I did work out between you and I? Then Josh wouldn't matter to you right now. Would he?"

"It depends if he's still on your mind." Nathan told her last as he went back to join the party.

_Lola:_

_"Now I'm torn between Nathan and what I want. I was telling the truth when I told him that I sometimes thought about my life if I stayed with Josh. Now I think I'll wait to see if Nathan still wants me around first."_

Lola joined back and Haley and Stephanie were laughing about something and they seemed to be having a good time. Nathan's arm was back where she had found it before, around Haley.

"So how about we take this to the couch?" Stephanie asked Haley and Nathan.

Haley looked and kissed Nathan on the cheek. "What do you think?"

"Let's go." Nathan got up again and took Haley's hand in his. They sat back down on the couch near the bar. "I guess you like Haley?" He asked Stephanie as Haley rested her head on Nathan's chest as they got comfortable on the couch.

Stephanie nodded. "I can see you falling for her." She smiled sweetly at Nathan and Haley.

_Stephanie:_

_"Nathan deserves to be happy and at the end of the day I can picturing him going home to Haley after a long practice."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.

**"So we all had a long day of the exes. I sure know that Nathan did. He has made his choice and is ready to be one girl closer to his love. Take the floor little brother." **

Nathan took his familiar spot next to Lucas. "I'm so glad that those bozos are out of my house. So I met them and I hated all of them. What did you ever see in those guys?" Nathan laughed along with only some of the girls. "Today I learned a lot more about each of you. Some more than I wanted. The first jersey goes to a smart girl who made the best choice in dumping Chris Keller and that's you Haley." Nathan smiled big as Haley came down from her spot on the stairs to take the jersey from him. Nathan leaned down to her ear. "Are you hot for me yet?"

Haley giggled as his breath tickled her neck. "You'll just have to wait and see." She placed a kiss on his neck before walking back.

"I never thought that picking the second girl would be so hard but coming from what the guys and Stephanie, my next jersey goes to Jennie."

Jennie sighed with relief. "I accept."

"So I'm already down to five left. I don't know what to do honestly. I mean Brooke you lied to just get a guy. I can't help but think of what else you could have lied about, and I don't know if you're lying about having feelings for my brother. Then again something is slowly drawing me to you. Would you accept the third jersey?"

Tears slowly rolled down Brooke's cheeks. "Don't scare me like that." She started laughing as she wiped her eyes and took the jersey.

"So Peyton I don't know why Jake thought it was a good idea to cheat on you right after you agreed to be his girl but I haven't asked quite yet or have cheated so I was hoping that the next jersey could be yours?"

Peyton walked down from her spot and took hers.

"So now it's just Cassandra, Lola, and Julia. Lola have you thought about what we talked about?"

Lola nodded. "I don't know what I want yet. I was wondering if you could help me decide."

"Sure, come down here." He motioned to her. "What's on your mind right now?"

"You giving me the next jersey." She opened her hands out to him.

"I'm sorry; I can't help you with that. You should take a chance with Josh because he could end up making you really happy."

The rest of the girls looked around at each other. No way was Lola really going home. Peyton and Haley looked over to Brooke.

_Brooke:_

_"This beats winning the lottery!!!"_

_Lola:_

_"I really could have gone either way with tonight. I guess I should call Josh up."_

"I still have a few things to say. Julia I'm surprised on how comfortable you were with Blake but it's still good to know that you remained friends with him. Cassandra how are you? I haven't really heard from you? I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

_Cassandra:_

_"I'm still here? I really don't get why. I tink I could be next,"_

All the girls left to go do when every girl got eliminated. Drinking. Brooke definitely could hide her joy for Lola being sent home.

Haley walked over to Nathan. "Are you glad that's all over?" She asked him.

He smirked. "You have no idea."

……………………………………………………………..

_**next time on hott for scott…**_

_**"I love you,"**_

_**"I love you too."**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Please review I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! And still continue to vote for the next girl to go home!! **_


	11. Elimination 11

**AN: thank you all for your reviews. I liked reading all you different thoughts about what's going to happen this chapter. Alright it is time to reveal the whole "I love you." thing. All I have to say is that you might be disappointed or shocked or even relieved, I don't know yet. I was asked about Nathan and Haley's ages. Nathan is around 25 and Haley's 23. I think it's the perfect age for them.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ****Real Chance of Love. ****I liked one of the things that Real and Chance did to the girls even though some found it hurtful. I felt sorry for Chance that he couldn't find a girl to fall in love with. As for Real, I really didn't care for any of his girls but thank God it wasn't Bay Bay Bay, all she did was ride about how Milf was a liar. **

**LAST OTH EPISODE: I was a tad disappointed that we haven't the GOODS for Nathan and Haley. And I'm really loving Brooke and Julian. At first I couldn't see it but finally Brooke gets to be with a guy! I'm happy for her.**

**Now for the reason you're reading…**

_**Previously on Hott for Scott….**_

_**Haley:**_

_**"I didn't want Nathan picking me because I reminded him of Stephanie."**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Nathan chuckled and shook his head. "Maybe, so I couldn't help to see the look on my brother's face during elimination tonight. Do you know what that's about considering you were the one he was staring at?"**_

_**Nathan:**_

_**"If my brother wants to try and get girls, give him his own show. He won't be consoling any of my girls."**_

_**"I mean we've talked once or twice. I told you before I have no interest on your brother."**_

_**"Did you ever think he could have feelings for you?"**_

_**"I don't know. It never really crossed my mind. He's just the host. He's not the guy I should be focused on."**_

_**"Yeah and earlier today was when you decided to started keeping your eyes open for me."**_

_**"It's not my fault, when all you want to do is be with Haley all the fucking time! There are still seven other girls here Nathan. Do you even want to see what the other girls have to offer you? We all think that your mind is made up."**_

_**Nathan sat there as the fire in Brooke's eyes started to soften. "I think you should talk with Lucas. Leave Haley to me."**_

_**Brooke:**_

_**"What the hell was that all about? I am just playing the game. God, how many times do I have to mention that Brooke and Lucas don't exist?"**_

_**Brooke casually got up from the couch. "I'm going to prove to you that I'm here for you Nathan and stop throwing Lucas in my face. This isn't about Lucas is it?"**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Nathan's stare went to Lola. "How could you forget to mention that to me? I mean we went on dates and we had one on ones and you never once told me that you were married to some stranger."**_

_**"I didn't know that he didn't get the annulment. I just found out today that we were still married. Nathan if he doesn't get it, I'll just go get it. I promise." She reached over to take his hand, but Nathan pulled it away. **_

_**"I'm sorry but this is a lot to take in right now." Nathan got up. "I'll see you and the girls at dinner." Nathan hung his head low as he walked slowly up the stone steps and into his house.**_

_**Lola smacked his arm. "Why did you have to say that? You ruined my chance!"**_

_**"So you were still going to lie to him. Did you really think that I would never find you?" He screamed after her as she ran back into the house.**_

**Girls Left 6!- Brooke, Haley, Julia, Cassandra, Peyton, and Jennie.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Nathan:_

_"So Lucas and I decided that it was time to unwind. We're taking the girls out to a bar. I have my reasons for taking Lucas. Don't worry."_

Nathan twirled Brooke around as he checked out her outfit. "I guess you're ready to do a lot of unwinding?" He asked with a smirk.

Brooke smiled excitedly. "I love going to clubs and hanging out with my girlfriends. Speaking of…" She turned as Peyton joined her. "Hey P. Sawyer, what took you so long to get ready?"

_Brooke:_

_"Peyton looks hot! I'm guessing that you all know that goodie Lola went home. I always knew the saying nice girls finish last applied. Well she never really got to finish."_

"I needed search your closet after somebody stole my clothes and replaced them with yours. Do you have any idea who did?" She asked as she glared at Brooke with her own smile."

Brooke shrugged. "I have no idea. Let's just get into the limo!" Brooke let go of Nathan's hand to grab onto Peyton's. Brooke and Peyton joined the rest of the girls as they took seats next to Julia, who was on the complete opposite end from Haley.

Peyton was confused why Brooke kept blowing off Haley. Pretty much Peyton was confused about Brooke all the time. "Why aren't we sitting next to Haley? Do you hate her all of the sudden again?" Peyton questioned.

Brooke pretended to ignore Peyton. She didn't need to hang around Haley every second. The truth was Brooke just wanted to get to know Nathan more than Haley. This was the reason she came onto the show and it was getting late in the game. Brooke needed to be true to herself and if that meant selling out to be with Nathan, then that's just how it had to be. The other thing that she knew she had to stay clear of was Nathan's brother, Lucas. He would cost her the most.

_Brooke:_

_"I am starting to think that Nathan could be right about Lucas. Lucas does bring his eyes to me and when I look at him, he doesn't turn away. He just keeps staring at me in a weird way. I mean in high school every guy thought they could get with me, but I'm not in high school anymore and neither is Lucas."_

"Obviously, there's something wrong with you because you were always giddy when Haley and Nathan started spending time together and now you're shutting her out. I just thought you were more considerate."

That made Brooke snap back at her. "Peyton this isn't about friendship. We all are here for Nathan. Yesterday you were the one who was all worried that Nathan only saw you as a friend. So don't put this all on me because you aren't hanging with your pal either!"

-.-.

_Julia:_

_"I am so glad that Brooke and Peyton sat next to me. I could tell Haley everything that Brooke is trying to do and I won't see like the only bitch around here that wants her gone. Now all I need is the drinking to start before I can pull this off."_

The limo pulled over to the entrance of the bar and Nathan and Lucas waited for the girls to step out of the car before walking in together. It wasn't dark or even that full of people which the girls thought was kind of strange. Lucas sat down with the girls as Nathan went over to talk to the bartender.

His leg bounced up and down as Brooke glared at him. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you feeling alright Lucas?" Haley asked. "You seem really nervous." She giggled as she watched his leg continue to move up and down.

**Lucas looked to the floor and smiled. "I'm fine. Sometimes it just does that." He looked back up to Haley. "What about you? You seem really happy around Nathan lately."**

"I guess you could say that but the more I spend time with him, the more Brooke and Peyton drift away. Now, Brooke is way too busy trying to pull all of Nathan's attention on her."

_Haley:_

_"I feel really stupid, not because I'm telling this all to Lucas, because I should have expected Brooke and the others to react this way from the beginning. Well I did feel really out of place then but somehow I was their friend."_

**"It's not in my place to say anything to you girls, but no one can really be trusted. Friends can't always be there for you. It feels like it's a girl's nature to screw her friend over a guy. It was bound to happen Haley." Lucas said with full sincere.**

_Haley:_

_"Okay, I never thought Lucas could be so analytic about life. How many girls does he know who screw their best friends?…not in that way. Eww."_

Nathan came back to the area where all the girls were. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, but not for long. He smirked at his thought.

.-.-.-.-.---.

"Anyway, so I think Lucas likes me." Brooke randomly started talking to Jennie as she kept batting back to the blonde boy.

Jennie raised her eyebrow. "Why are you telling me this Brooke?"

Brooke sighed angrily. "And, it's not like I can just go over to Lucas and be all **'**_**I love you**__.'"_

_**"I love you too." **_

Brooke turned around when she heard a deep chuckle. "Excuse me? Who do you think you are? You don't just walk up to girls and say you're in love with them? Did you not here me explain that?"

He put out his hand. "I'm Damien and I was joking. But you do look really sexy in that skirt right now." he told her as he licked his lips."

Brooke wanted to slap this Damien guy across the face but Nathan stepped in front of her. "Is there a problem here?"

Damien shook his head and smiled slyly. "Nah, I was just talking to a hot girl. You can understand right?"

Nathan gently shoved Damien. "I'm only going to warn you once to stay away from her alright? So why don't you go sit down and get drunk because you can never get with a girl like her?" Nathan suggested to him.

Damien let out a defeated sigh. "Hey whatever." He walked back to his seat and sat down.

Brooke smiled to Nathan and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much. No one messes with Nathan Scott huh?" She walked back and sat down next to Haley. "So did you see that? Nathan just stuck up for me. He must really like me."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Yay for you." She sat in an awkward silence as Brooke bit her lip. Was talking to each other really this difficult? "I think it would be better if you would just stop pretending that you have any interest in being a friend." Haley finally let out. "I'd rather be on my own then being faked out by Brooke Davis."

Brooke scoffed. "You're just so jealous that Nathan is starting to pay attention to someone other than you. You're not his princess Haley."

"Neither are you." She muttered back.

_Haley:_

_"When did I ever say that I was Nathan's princess? That's just a bitchy thing to say in front of the other girls, not that now I don't want to say it. They all should just hate me by now."_

Haley stood up to go refill her drink. She walked over to the bar and she wanted to look back to see if Nathan was watching her. As she walked only thinking about him, she managed to walk into someone else. She looked up. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention." Her voice shook.

He looked her up and down as he smirked, just thinking about fucking her. "It's no problem. You one of Scott's girls or are you his only girl? He really is protective of that brunette." He whispered to her.

_Nathan:_

_"So I'm sitting with the girls and Lucas and Haley hasn't come back from filling up her drink. It doesn't take that long unless she's downed it all and wants more. I look up and there he is being all polite. It's time to kick Damien's ass."_

Nathan tapped Lucas. "You got my back right?" He asked him quietly so the girls couldn't hear him.

**Lucas sighed. "If he doesn't kill you." **

Nathan rushed over and pushed Damien, this time with full force. All the girls stopped when they heard something crash into the bar counter.

_Haley:_

_"Oh shit."_

Damien got up and was in Nathan's face. "What the fuck is with you? You don't every slut who walks in a bar." He punched Nathan's in the face.

Nathan spit blood on the floor. "Yeah, but she's anything but a slut and I've warned you." Nathan said before pinning Damien down to the floor. Nathan stood over him and prepared to punch him.

_Jennie:_

_"It was all just happening so fast and I don't think any of us could register what was going on."_

**As Damien lunged for Nathan, Lucas grabbed an empty bottle from the counter and smashed it over Damien's head. And it only escalated from there.**

_Peyton:_

_"Oh my God, this can't really be happening right now. After Lucas hit him, the camera crew started escorting out of the bar and I needed to know what was going on."_

_Brooke:_

_"Damien deserved every hit he got tonight. I mean Nathan warned him and look where he'll end up after this."_

The girls stood outside and jabbered to each other what they saw and how unreal it all seemed.

"I didn't really see wat provoked Natan or Lukas ta attack dis guy, it probably had somfin ta do wit Haley and Brooke." She told Jennie.

Jennie, with shock on her face like everyone else, could only nod in agreement.

A camera man came up to a hysterical Haley. "You're all going to need to leave." He told her.

"What about Nathan? What's going on?" She asked frantically.

"Just get back into the limo and get back to the house."

.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.

Nathan and Lucas walked into the living room, where all the girls had, except Peyton, tears down their cheeks.

_Nathan:_

_"I didn't feel so great about making the girls cry about me getting into a fight with Damien but hey they were cheering for me to knock him out."_

Nathan stood in front of Brooke and Haley. "Are you two okay? He didn't touch you or anything right?" he felt a rush of relief when they both hesitated before nodding. "Sorry that I ruined our night out together."

As Nathan finished his sentence, one of, the camera guys came up to Nathan. "Mr. Scott, the cops are here and they need to talk to the girls about what they saw for evidence."

Nathan nodded. "Let them in."

Two cops came to the room. "Good evening ladies. We got a call saying that two Scott's got into a fight at the bar tonight. We're going to need you for questioning before we can decide if Nathan or Lucas need to be taken down to the station." One said.

_Haley:_

_"I've never had to deal with something like this. I've dealt with my fair share or drama, but nothing that has gone against the law."_

"We're going to need to speak to each of you separately. I don't know who's whoso I guess we can start with the black haired girl." The other said.

Cassandra stood up and followed the officers to an empty room. She sat down after they told her to do so.

"First off what's your first name?"

"Cassandra," She answered.

"You have to tell us the truth so we can file a statement to the station. Describe to us what you saw happen."

"I was talking ta da other gurls and den I hear a crash. Natan was fighting wit sum guy."

"Did you see who struck the first hit?"

"I tink dat Natan did."

_Nathan:_

_"I can tell that Cassandra has never faced questioning before, but the thing is not to rat me out…during a challenge. I can see and hear everything that is going on. The girls are about to face what could really happen, might as well show them now."_

"Okay, who hit Mr. West with the bottle?"

"Lukas."

_Cassandra:_

_"Always tell da truth, dey've got cuffs."_

.-.-.-.-.-

"What's your name Ms.?"

"Peyton."

_Peyton:_

_"My turn to talk to the jug heads."_

"You do know that you need to take this seriously?"

Peyton nodded. "What's going to happen?"

"We don't know yet. You tell us? What happened tonight?"

"I guess this guy kept hitting on the other girls and Nathan didn't want him to so he told them off and I guess they started to fight. That's all I remember."

They nodded. "Are you sure that was all you saw? You're not lying to protect Nathan or Lucas?"

"I already told you that was all I knew."

_Nathan:_

_"That's right Peyton, be tight lipped."_

"Don't start an attitude with us. This guy could put charges on them. Who hit him with the bottle?"

"I don't know but I'm thinking that it could have been Lucas."

_Nathan:_

_"None of these girls seem to care that if this was real, Lucas's ass would be so fried."_

"Okay, then you're done. Thank you for your time."

Peyton walked back out to where the other girls were. Instead of sitting next to Brooke, she decided to sit next to Haley, who was crying. Peyton sat on the couch and she let Haley cry into her lap as she threw a blanket over Haley and rubbed her back."

_Brooke:_

_"Peyton's just scared of me now too. Haley's over reacting to whatever happened tonight. Nathan needs a girl who's strong and Haley's weakening."_

The police officer chose Jennie next. She followed them like the first two did. She sat down like they did as well.

_Jennie:_

_"I'm scared as hell right now. I have no idea what is going on and what to say to them. I don't really think I'm here right now. It's a lot to take in."_

"What do I do? I've never had to deal with this sort of thing before." She said and her nerves really showed.

_Nathan:_

_"Jennie can not be all kind and sweet through this. She really needs to step it up and say as little as possible. I hope she'll be able to do that."_

"All you need to do is truthfully answer some questions that we have about what happened at the bar while you were there. Did Nathan throw the first punch at Mr. West?"

"I was so shocked that I wasn't really paying close attention to who hit first all I saw was Nathan getting up after pushing the guy down and then Lucas came. Then out of nowhere a bottle was smashed on his head." She shrugged. "I wasn't tallying hits."

_Jennie:_

_"I didn't want Nathan or Lucas getting in serious trouble."_

_Nathan:_

_"She's the strongest so far. I like how she tells a story."_

.-.-.-.-.-.--.

It was Haley's turn to talk to them. She lifted her head from the pillow that was on Peyton's lap. She looked at Peyton, who wiped her tears for her.

"Try not to show them fear okay? You're going to be fine Haley." Peyton assured her.

Haley got up as they called to her again. She walked into the room and remained silent.

"There is no reason to be crying. We just want to get this all sorted out and we need you to help us because you were a witness. What did you see happen?"

_Nathan:_

_"Alright Hales, it's all you."_

"I was talking to the guy and then all of the sudden Nathan comes up from behind and pushes him into the counter and it all escalated from there."

_Nathan:_

_"That is not what I wanted to hear out of Haley. I wanted her to surprise me by being able to tell the truth but not all of it. I'm relieved that none of this really did happen or I would be behind bars or charged for assault."_

"Did you see who hit him with the bottle?"

"No, I was taken back so I couldn't bring myself to watch Nathan fighting with a stranger."

_Haley:_

_"I was doing well with keeping my tears back. I didn't want the officers think I was a crybaby."_

Haley was allowed to go back to the others. She was shaky when she sat back down on the couch. What if she had said too much or not enough? What if they took Nathan?

_Brooke:_

_"I can save Nathan and Lucas. All I have to do is charm my way through interrogation. I've seen it happen on TV. I'm way hotter than the girls who did it though."_

The officers looked really stern. Brooke took a deep breath. "Nathan and Lucas did nothing wrong. They were using defense. There's nothing bad about defending yourself." She folded her arms across her chest.

_Nathan:_

_"Brooke's a tough cookie. I didn't think that she would be the leader of the questioning, but I think it's sexy. One more to go so I can finish and tell them it was all a set up."_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-_

_Julia:_

_"This is almost over."_

"I started paying attention after Lucas broke the bottle over they man's head and that's all I was able to see."

"That's not as important as who acted out first." The officer looked to his partner. "I think we have everything we need. Let's go break the news."

They took Julia back to the living room and by that time Nathan and Lucas were back, sitting on the couch. "We've read over what you all have told us and we're going to have to take Nathan down to the station. We're sorry that you girls were put into danger. It appears that he released the fist hit which initiated Mr. West to return the punch." He turned to Lucas. "We don't know about you let. Tonight, we'll just take Nathan in so he can have his word." He turned over to Nathan next. "You need to put your hands behind you. Your brother needs to stay back with the girls." He told him as he fastened the cuffs on to his wrist.

_Haley:_

_"This is my entire fault. Nathan won't forgive after what I did. I can't watch them take him away."_

Haley stood up and clamped her arms around Nathan's waist. The officer told her to let go as he pried her away form him.

"I'm going to be okay." he told her.

They took Nathan outside and he stood outside for a few minutes before walking back in. "So no need to worry. That was the challenge."

All the girls stood up and couldn't believe that Nathan would do that to them. Haley walked over to Nathan and looked up at him. She raised her hand and slapped his chest before walking upstairs to cry in frustration.

Nathan placed his hand where Haley had hit him. Her eyes were full of hurt but she had to be prepared for something like that to happen. He didn't run after her, he had to finish the show first. "I know that you are all mad at or hurt but you never know when my jealously side will kick in. I actually watched you all on camera. Some of you kept it strong and said that nothing happened and you stuck by your word. Others ratted me and my brother as soon as your mouths opened. So I have to pick the winner. She'll get to spend one on one time with me before our next elimination which will be tomorrow night. During tomorrow you will attend breakfast with Lucas. So the girl that I think was there for me and I could count on when my ass is on the line would be Brooke."

Brooke got off the couch and ran to Nathan's arms. After that she jumped up and down and then without thinking she hugged Lucas as well.

_Peyton:_

_"We have our very own love square like shape. I'll even map it out for you…Nathan likes Haley. Haley likes Nathan. Brooke and Haley were friends. Brooke likes Nathan. Nathan is started to like Brooke. Lucas is Nathan's brother and he totally likes Brooke and Brooke just hugged Lucas in front of Nathan. And Haley is one pissed off girl. Who needs the rest of us? I'd watch a show with just the four of them."_

.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

Haley didn't think that was very bright of Nathan to put them in such a position like that. He could have been really hurt. She wasn't crying anymore and she felt like she had no reason to go downstairs.

"Haley, its Jennie." She heard from the other side of her door. "Can I come in?"

Haley debated it for a bit before giving in. she got off from her curled position on the bed. She opened the door a crack to see if anyone else was with her. She gave her a soft smile before she full let her in. "So, who won?" She said as she lay back down.

"Does that matter right now? We all just got thrown into the fire." Jennie joined Haley on the bed. "We have breakfast with Lucas tomorrow. We won't see Nathan until elimination tomorrow night."

"It's not about seeing him or not. I'm just overwhelmed with all of this. I was so scared that something could have happened. Then the whole Brooke thing. I don't know. I feel like I'm over reacting."

"I was so jealous of you before but I think you are the only one who got this far was because of the shit that has happened to you." She laughed as Haley showed a little less sorrow. "I'm going to head back downstairs. I think you should too and hang out with Peyton or something." Jennie hugged Haley and went back downstairs to say good bye to Nathan before his date with Brooke.

Haley played with her hair and sighed.

_Haley:_

_"Jennie's right. I shouldn't let this be the one thing that makes me hate Nathan."_

Haley went back down to join Peyton, who was talking to Nathan. She rolled her eyes and walked over to her. "Hey Girly," She looked to Nathan. "I'm sorry I slapped you and then stopped upstairs like a five year old."

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?" he said.

_Nathan:_

_"Tonight I just want to enjoy the time I have with Brooke. I'll deal with my Haley hangover tomorrow when I'm not supposed to be at the house."_

"Oh okay," She said softly. She was about to walk away when Brooke decided to chime her way in.

"Are you ready?" She asked joyfully. She looked over to Haley. She saw that she was crying and Brooke ignored the tug at her heart not to go hug her. She leaned up to whisper in Nathan's ear. "Don't fuck up with her."

Nathan put his arm around Brooke's waist and walked her outside. "Thanks for having my back with the law tonight, and Lucas's back."

"I guess I know how to say just enough. Are you thinking about her? Because you can't be." She said as she saw Nathan space out.

"I'm not. Why do you always have to ask me if I'm thinking of Haley?"

"Because you always do and to cover up the fact, you start saying that your dear brother has feelings for me. I just want to spend at least a few good nights with Nathan. I'm here for you and if I have to, I'll say it a million times. I want your heart. I don't want Lucas."

"I'll tell you what I was really thinking about. I want to kiss you." Nathan said as he walked over to Brooke.

"I might just let you." She said as she pulled Nathan down to her lips.

_Brooke:_

_"Haley's not the only one anymore. I just bumped my way into her spot."_

_Nathan:_

_"Brooke's a great kisser and all but something's missing and it's not her tongue."_

_.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-._

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

**Lucas sat and waited for all the girls to be awake. It was down to only six compared to the twenty they had started with. He really had to get to know the girls so he could help Nathan pick out the best compatible for Nathan. He looked up when he heard a chair being pulled back from the table. "Morning Haley."**

"Hi Lucas." she looked around the table. "Am I really the first one here?"

**"So far. I'm glad you came back last night. We couldn't be sober without you."**

"Well it was easy with Brooke and Nathan gone." She was last to speak as the others all cam down at once. Ironic?

Brooke felt the tension so she sat next to Julia. "How was last night?" Julia immediately asked her.

"I made out with Nathan." She said loudly.

_Haley:_

_"Brooke, he made out with me first. I might actually have some fun with this."_

"Nice to know how you like to get around." Haley said right back. She sent Brooke an innocent smile.

This was going to be a long breakfast…

**"So Cassandra, do you think you're getting anywhere with Nathan?"**

"I don't really know. Right now it not going so well. He like all the other gurls a lot more. I don't fit in anywhere."

**"Yeah it's getting down to the final five tonight and it's just going to get harder. I only have a little advice. Don't let other competitors get in your head."**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-…-.-**

_Brooke:_

_"I don't know how far I'll go with Haley. I hate hurting her, but I'm really staring to like Nathan. Talking to her now is going to be difficult. I just wanted all my positive focus to be on Nathan and winning his heart. It's all just going to my head at this point and there is no stopping that control." _

Haley waited for Nathan. Why does it always have to be her? Why couldn't he talk to Cassandra? "You know there's really no reason for you two to be talking."

Haley turned around. "I promise you can make out with him later. I really have nothing to say to him. I got upset that's all. I have nothing to say to you either. So after you have sex with him you can text me."

"Give me your number and I will because you're being such a baby Haley! I'm sick of all this. I really am. Just get it through your head that he's falling for me just as much as he has for you! I watched you be all happy because you were right. He's a great guy. This will be the last conversation you will ever have with him. You two do this all the time. I can tell that you two doubt each other."

"The only thing I doubt right now is whether to slap you across your face right now."

"It might make you feel better, but there's no violence allowed, but go ahead. You'll be one last person that I have to be extremely jealous of because he really wants you. The kiss last night said it all. He doesn't know it yet but he's going to love you."

_Haley:_

_"Okay complete 180 in Brooke's corner and complete confusion in mine. This is so hard right now. Can we just have elimination so I can breathe again?"_

"I miss being your friend Brooke but we both know that we can't be."

"I'll agree with you on that. I just wanted to tell you that hurting you is hard but fun."

.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

Haley came back in a little while later. Nathan didn't show up and Haley was relieved that he never came. She looked at the clock only a little more time to herself until elimination.

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Nathan, Haley and Brooke…you created two monsters." Lucas said as he entered Nathan's room.**

"Do you like Brooke?" he asked.

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.--.-.-

It was time for the next elimination. Nathan stood as his eyes fell on the five remaining girls. He knew who was going home. It was the easiest elimination he had to face.

"Hello ladies. Before I start, I think Lucas should. "Luke?"

**Lucas stood next to Nathan. "It hurts me to say this but I have to be honest…"**

_.-.-.-.-.-_

_Oh and it stops there. Sorry guys my connection to the internet is about to go down and I wanted to give you something. I hope this chapter was okay. _

_I want all the Brooke lovers to know that I'm only making her seem this way because friends are allowed to be imperfect, but she could get a happy ending we'll just wait and see!_

_Please review!_


	12. Elimination 12

**AN: I know that you all agree that Nathan is being an idiot and Haley needs to be strong for herself oh and Brooke's a bitch. I got a few harsh reviews but I chose to ignore them.**

**So if you hate the story so much, isn't it a waste of time to review it? And just because you hate the story, that has nothing to do with me as a person. Eh hem. **

**Girls left- 6 Haley, Jennie, Peyton, Julia, Brooke and Cassandra **

**Elimination 12**

"**I have to be honest." Lucas looked up, quickly to Nathan and then back to the girls. "I have feelings for one of you and I know that it can never happen. It's not fair to my brother or to that girl."**

Brooke looked over to Lucas and shook her head. "This is too much." She picked up her dress and rushed down the steps of the house.

_Brooke:_

_"This was never supposed to happen. Everything is just very fucked up with everybody."_

Brooke sat on the steps trying to figure last night and this morning out. Who ever thought that she would be in a position like this? First off she lost Haley, which was her fault. Secondly Lucas likes her, again her fault.

"So here's what I think. Please tell me if I'm right. Are you just hiding with Nathan because Lucas might actually be into you? Oh and don't think for a second that I'm on Nathan's side." Haley said harshly after she followed Brooke outside.

Brooke spun around. "Oh I'm sorry is the perfect couple not happy? You know what Haley, you need to just deal with it! I am not hiding out with him. I'm just confused."

Haley gave her one last look. "I hope you go home tonight. If you don't, I will." Haley walked back up the steps to the commotion in the house.

"Hey, how is she?" Peyton asked when Haley stood beside her.

Haley sighed and just ignored her, but she had to put in her word. "Right now all I want is this night to be over and possibly tomorrow.

**Lucas tried to study Nathan's face. "Nathan…"**

"How long Lucas? I knew that I suspected this a few weeks ago and every time I would ask you, you would lie to me. I picked you to help me out because I thought I could trust you. I think I can finish my search by myself. You should go home."

**"Nathan I can forget about my feelings for her."**

Nathan just shook his head. "And I will always have to remember that I know about them. While you're outside waiting for your cab, tell Brooke that she can be free to be with you."

**"Why do you have to be such a bastard all the time? This isn't just hard on you. I hope no one feels any pity for you either. The only people I feel sorry for are the girls that are still here because they'll have to deal with you." Lucas looked up to the girls and nodded off. He walked back to his room.**

"How about you girls head to your rooms as well?" Nathan told them as he tried to piece together what his brother told him. He waited for Haley to be the last on out as usual. "Haley!"

Haley stopped and turned to Nathan. "I really don't want to hear it. You have too much dumb ass in you right now." She continued walking so she could get away from him.

_Haley:_

_"I can't fall for his vulnerable insecurities anymore. He really needs to think about what he really wants out of all this. And I need to get my feelings straightened out."_

_Jennie:_

_"I knew that this was bound to happen. We were going to get screwed over. I can't wait to wake up tomorrow and have to relive this all over again!"_

*-*-*-*

"You know you ruined this for me!" Brooke shouted at Lucas. "I was finally getting along with Nathan and then you just had express how you felt." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Now I have to go pack all my things." She muttered.

"**I'm starting to rethink whatever the hell I saw in you! You're acting like a brat. Besides you're not the only one who's going home."**

"Oh is Cassandra finally leaving the nest?" She asked him bitterly.

"**No, I am." Lucas turned and walked towards the car that was waiting to take him home.**

_Brooke (voice over as she packs her things)_

_"I really thought I could go far in this competition with Nathan. I just pictured it differently in my head. I knew that I would turn out the bitch of the bunch, but I would have kept my friends. Cue in Haley. She'll hate me forever. I did what I had to do. In the end it wasn't enough."_

Brooke walked down the hallway from her room she stopped midway to say goodbye to Peyton.

Peyton stood there and shook her head in dismay at Brooke. "Haley trusted you. You pushed her to admit that she really liked Nathan. I wanted to let you know that I like him too. We all do. I just can't believe you picked Haley to mess with."

"No she's the only one who reacted! What does that have to say about the rest?"

"You know you're making it sound like you were trying to help her out."

_Peyton:_

_"It's too late for forgiveness."_

Brooke turned and walked down the stairs. Some final night huh? Take a bow Brooke Davis.

**The Next Morning:**

_Haley:_

_"I'm going to try to get through today without having last night brought up or Nathan trying to explain himself."_

Haley met up with Peyton and Jennie for an early breakfast. Peyton set down an extra plate for her. The last breakfast Haley and the girls had was eventful. Brooke lied to Haley about making out with Nathan. Haley shook the bad memory out of her head and smiled over to Peyton.

"What do you think going to happen today? I mean challenge wise?" Jennie asked Peyton.

"I just hope rubber band therapy isn't in store. Do you remember the whole no naughty words theory? I bet by now we would all have red wrists. But I had to admit she had her moments."

"Yeah she showed Brianna alright. I can't believe how many of are left. It's so quite."

Haley looked up. "Yeah but at night you can hear the faint whispers of 'you whore' echo through the halls." She joked.

Peyton and Jennie laughed along with her.

"I think we need a vacation. Like, Costa Rica sounds perfect right now." Jennie said in a relaxed tone. "What about you Haley? Where's the perfect place to be right now?"

"Anywhere but here sounds relaxing enough for me. I don't really care what we do today."

_Peyton:_

_"I would drink to that but I don't think a scotch on the rocks would go well with scrambled eggs."_

Jennie got up and walked over to the sink to throw her dishes in the sink. "Do you think Nathan was serious about sending Lucas away? You can't help who you like. I think Lucas should come back."

"Well you know how Nathan likes to throw everything way out of proportion." Haley quickly added in.

*-*-*

"Nathan you didn't need to send your brother home. You told us that you needed a co host and you were the one who agreed under all circumstances that you were okay with it being Lucas." One of the producers said to Nathan over the phone.

Nathan slid his hand over his face. He let out a deep sigh. "I can handle this without Lucas. Did they get in okay? You did send them the tickets right?"

"Yeah, unlike you, we can stick to our part. They should be at the house soon. Now Nathan just stay by the contract. We gave you this show for a reason. You don't get all the screw ups in the world."

"I know that. This isn't just about entertaining the viewers anymore. These girls having feelings and so do I.

"We don't tell you who to pick Nathan. That part is up to you."

Nathan hung up the phone. He didn't get much sleep last night. He knew that he would dread waking up to what was to come next. At least there was no elaborate challenge. He just hoped that the girls wouldn't mind visitors today.

Nathan threw on a quick change of clothes and looked at himself in the mirror.

_Nathan:_

_"It's time to face the damage I created. I'm about to create more because I invited the monsters over for a chance to meet the girls. It's all just going to get more hectic when they meet my mom and dad."_

Nathan noticed that all the girls were in the kitchen. They were all joking and laughing. He walked in to join them all. "I just want to get this out of the way like you do, but we can't act like nothing is wrong because my parents will be here in about an hour. I know in that time nothing will be compromised. We need to get something settled. Does anyone want to start?"

"Is Lucas coming back at all?" Jennie asked.

"We'll see."

"I have a question." Haley stated. She waited for Nathan to acknowledge her. "So are we going to have to lie to your parents? Because that's exactly what you seem to want from us. I just thought I would throw that out there."

_Julia:_

_"Shot down! Nice."_

"I'm not going to lie to them about anything. That's not what I'm about. So I think Haley's right. Why should we try to solve our issues an hour before they get here?"

_Jennie:_

_"These girls can try all they want to lie. They're just going to try to look like the good souls and that there is nothing negative about their relationship with Nathan."_

"I wasn't asking for any of you to lie. You shouldn't because that won't help me get to know you at all."

"But liars like Brooke fit your dream girl perfectly?" Haley asked. "Wait, she lied to me. I'm going to get ready. I don't need a mommy and daddy pep talk."

"You shouldn't get your hopes up Haley. My parents can tear you down until you're nothing." Nathan warned.

"Then I guess I have you to lean on don't I?" She asked sarcastically.

Peyton could see Nathan trying to fight his jaw from clenching up. Things were getting heated. This time it was going to take more than good looks and a few kind words to bring that back down.

Jennie turned to Peyton. "Should we go follow her?" She whispered to her.

"I really can't tell you."

"I'm going to get ready too. I need to curl my hair." Jennie said she left the room.

"It take me long time ta get ready." Cassandra spoke as the tension in the kitchen grew.

"You can all go. You don't need to explain to me your morning routines." He said meekly. "I was just trying to give you some background information about my parents."

"No you weren't. Face it. You're a coward." Peyton told him one last time. "This isn't the show for you Nate."

Nathan looked at her. She was right. He didn't want to face what he did wrong or even his parents. He was right about one thing. Dan and Deb Scott would pick these girls' apart like shredded like scraps of meat. They were hunting down the only girl that **they **thought would be suitable for their son. So far no girl would ever be that for him, according to mom and dad.

*-*-*-*

There was more room in the bathroom, unlike the first day. Instead of all going to the three spread across the upper level, they found it more comfortable being in the same one. They didn't talk much because they were actually nervous to meet Mr. and Mrs. Scott. They had to be somewhat and influence on Nathan's previous behavior.

"So do you think they're going to be really evil? Nathan's making them sound like cannibals." Julia said as she finished putting on her mascara. She looked over to Haley, who was putting blush on her cheeks. "I'm guessing you think he deserve being treated badly, don't you Haley?"

Haley put her brush down. "Of course I don't. A lot of people just want to be accepted by their parents, since I know nothing about his situation; I'm not going to jump into it." She said simply.

_Haley:_

_"Yeah I'm upset with him, but my strong feelings haven't gone away. I'm just so confused right now that I just don't know how to feel."_

"I mean Haley you're being all bratty towards him. He might just send you home."

"Ah no!" Peyton cut in, "Cassandra will go home before Haley does. He has a stronger connection with Haley. He'll keep that in mind more than her acting the way anyone would in a brawl like this."

_Peyton:_

_"Come on, who on earth is rooting for Cassandra? If she stays here longer than Haley, then Nathan has no feelings."_

"Thanks Peyton," Haley smiled lightly.

Then all of the girls paused when they heard a loud knock on the door. The devil was checking in.

Nathan walked over to get the door. He plastered a smile on his face when he saw them. He walked out and gave his mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hey mom." He looked over to his father and nodded.

"I was expecting Lucas to greet us. Isn't that why you had him join you?" His father told him as he handed his bags over to Nathan. he walked in past him and looked around the house. "I guess you don't waste anytime getting the girls wasted?" He said as he spotted the messy bar.

Nathan ignored Dan's comment. "How was the trip over here?" He asked Deb.

"It was annoying having your father complain about you taking this offer. Even though he wouldn't mind having a blond bimbo with huge breasts for a daughter in law. Where are the girls any way?"

Nathan looked towards the empty stairwell. "They're finishing getting ready. They'll be down soon. Can I get you a drink?"

"No but I'll stop your father from drinking too much." She walked past him.

He heard footsteps coming down the steps. Peyton, Julia, Cassandra and Jennie stood before him. "What's taking Haley so long? My parents are here."

"Don't worry, I'm done." Haley came down as she put her other shoe on. "Brooke took my only pair of nice shoes. I hope you're parents don't mind flip flops." She said dryly.

"They probably will. Come on let's get this over with." He led the girls to Deb and Dan Scott. "Mom, Dad, these are my final five. This is Jennie, Cassandra…"

"Nathan I'm sure they can introduce themselves." Deb cut it. "Please could you start over?"

Nathan sighed and walked over and stood next to his father.

_Peyton:_

_"She would make a great boot camp officer."_

After the introductions, Nathan let the girls go out to the backyard. "Just try to be civil around them okay?" Nathan told them before letting them join all the girls.

"Let's take some time and talk to Cassandra and Julia first." Deb told Nathan and her husband.

Nathan called the two girls over and sat between them.

"So Cassandra how would your family react to you and Nathan as a couple?" Deb started off.

"Well, my parents don't know dat I spilt from my arrange marriage from Raij yet. Dey probally be angry wit me."

Dan shook his head. "First off I can't understand what you are even saying and second are your parents even American citizens?"

"Dan!" Deb scolded.

"What? I was just asking ridiculous questions like you were. I don't even want to be here. You wanted to meet all the girls that were taking Nathan's career down."

"No I wanted to meet them to show him that I supported him." She turned back to Nathan. "I'm sorry about that. Nathan where is Lucas?"

"He's not here."

"We can see that." Dan shot in. "So do you follow basketball?" He asked her next. Because Nathan here is a basketball player, he doesn't kick rocks around." He told her smugly.

_Nathan:_

_"So far I'm a fucking moron for bringing my dad to meet the girls. I should have listened when Haley was calling me a dumb ass." _

Cassandra shrugged and started twirling her hair.

"My dad loves basketball Mr. Scott." Julia chimed in. "He was really hoping that Duke would take my brother last season."

Dan turned to her. "Did he make it?"

"No he got injured the day before draft."

"Then I guess he wasn't tough enough for college ball."

*-*-*-*

"How do you think it's going with the question and answers?" Haley was asked by Jennie.

_Haley:_

_"Jennie is starting to get on my nerves with all of her questions. It's like she needs to know my every thought. I'm not the one who needs a psychologist."_

Haley peered over to get a look at Nathan. He was slouched down in his chair. He caught Haley looking at sent her a small smile. She didn't return the smile but kept looking at him.

"I don't think so well. I wonder what they want to know." Haley finally looked away when Nathan started to get up, leaving Cassandra and Julia with his folks.

Haley turned over to Peyton. "You don't look so thrilled right now." She noticed Peyton looking down at her fingers to pick at the polish.

"I just hope they don't ask about my parents. It's not that I don't like talking about them. I just miss them a lot."

Haley got up and sat next to Peyton. "At least you're parents don't try to act like they're still in high school." Haley tried to make a joke out of it but it was true. "They once told me that I could have sex as long as they didn't have to cook the boy dinner first."

Peyton let out a loud chuckle. "No they didn't." Peyton looked at her again. "I'm sorry." She laughed again.

Haley smiled. "Thanks laugh it up. What about your parents?"

"My dad doesn't want anyone to take his little girl away. We should let our parents know that ageing is normal."

"I've tried. Then they told me sex was normal and I just left. Then again I was only eight."

"Oh God." Peyton couldn't contain her laughter.

"See, no worries now."

Nathan finally got over to where the other three girls were. He didn't know if he should join then. His parents would probably jump to conclusions if he didn't. "Do you girls need anything?"

Haley looked up. "We're good. How are you feeling?"

"I need you to throw a huge rock at my head."

"Gladly!" She actually wanted Nathan to laugh, but he was serious. "It's only for today."

"I grew up with them. So make it three rocks."

_Haley:_

_"Oh no, I was doing it again. He looks so broken and I can't help it."_

*-*-*

Julia and Cassandra were spilt up to talk to Deb separately. Dan didn't want anything to do with that and decided to wait until Nathan brought the last set of girls.

"Julia do you think that Cassandra would make my son happy?"

_Julia:_

_"This was the perfect opportunity for me to talk the shit out of Cassandra. I'm living Peyton's dream!"_

"I really don't know why Nathan kept her here. She's the strangest girl I ever met. I think he's keeping her here for laughs. She doesn't understand anything and I just don't think she's the one for Nathan."

Deb nodded.

_Deb:_

_"I think Julia has a point about Cassandra. I couldn't see her and Nathan together at all. I'm surprised that she out stayed fifteen other girls. It doesn't seem like a wise move on Nathan's part. I don't like Julia either. I wonder who else he decided to keep close."_

"Thank you for telling me all that. I guess I'll see you at dinner tonight." She smiled at her before walking back to talk to Cassandra. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting. So why do like my son?"

"He hawt and he understand me."

"Is that enough for you? What if he picks you and all you ever thought was he's good looking?"

She shrugged. "We'd see where it go. Duh!"

_Cassandra:_

_"Natan's mom seem like great mutter, but she don't understand dating."_

"I don't like that attitude. If you were daughter in law I don't think I would come to visit you." She told her honestly.

*-*-*-*

Nathan let out another deep breath. It was Haley, Peyton and Jennie's turn to face the disaster he brought to the house. After this they only had to suffer through one dinner and elimination. This time with Lucas's absence. He kept the thought about bringing him back. He wasn't going to cut Lucas from his life because about this, but only just for now.

Nathan felt someone's hand intertwine with his. His eyes gazed over to Haley. He didn't know why she was doing this compared to how thing greatly went this morning. It made him relax a bit more.

_Haley:_

_"I'm still here for Nathan. We can talk about things later. Now I just have to get through the meet the parents part."_

Deb and Dan turned their heads when the saw a glimpse of Nathan and the girls walking back to them. Deb studied the girls.

_Deb:_

_"These girls are beautiful. A much better bunch than the first two."_

_Dan:_

_"I have a bad feeling about the short one who's holding Nathan's hand."_

Nathan sat down between Jennie and Haley. He let Haley drop her hand out of his. He watched as his father intensely stared at Haley. Nathan returned his look with a warning look of his own.

"You three look happy sitting by Nathan. I guess everything is going smoothly." Deb said.

Haley knew that she told Nathan that she wasn't going to lie to his parents about anything and she was about to test her own words. "Some days are better than other but I care about Nathan a lot."

"So do you fight at all?"

"Every couple goes through fights and…"

"Already labeling you two as a couple? That doesn't seem fair to the other girls." Dan added in. "I know he's good looking and all but he's fair game to the rest. Nathan doesn't need a possessive girl lurker around like a crazed stalker."

"I'm not possessive. Mr. Scott I was just saying that people fight all the time. You know nothing about me."

"Well someone sure has an attitude."

"Dad…" Nathan said angrily.

"I was just stating the facts. Deb could you just finish your hunt? I'm missing the Laker game. I bought tickets for tonight but we had to stop here on the way."

Haley leaned back into her seat and waited for the next question. She didn't even notice Nathan putting his arm around her shoulders.

Deb was the one who did. "Um Jennie I'll talk with you first. You could follow me if you would please?" Deb stood up and walked away from her son. She stopped. "Does Nathan spend time with all of the girls? Are you getting the time you want with him?"

"Yeah, every so often Nathan comes and hangs out with us. I wouldn't say that we all get the same amount of time."

_Jennie:_

_"I knew where Nathan's mom was going. She wanted to know about Haley."_

"I would say that most of his time he's either somewhere else or with Haley."

"Do you ever get jealous about that?"

"Oh yeah," She nodded. "We all get it more than other's do. We all knew that he wanted to spend time with Haley, but we'd like to see him try for us too sometimes."

_Deb:_

_"Nathan has a favorite and from the glares of my husband, Dan has an enemy. It's nice to know that Nathan is getting closer to the girl that he likes but at the same time he's pushing away girls that he barely gave a chance to. I guess Nathan and I have a few things to talk about."_

*-*-*

"It seems to me that you and Nathan really care about each other." Deb stated to Haley.

Haley nodded. "I really like Nathan. He's a great guy."

"You also said that you two bump heads. He can get pretty mad Haley."

"I know about all that. He knows that I get pretty mad too."

"All that anger could ruin your built relationship. Do you ever worry about that?"

"I think it's too soon to start thinking about it. I still want to get to know Nathan more. Then maybe I could think about being in a serious relationship."

"So you're saying that you're not quite ready to be with my son?"

_Haley:_

_"This must be what Nathan was talking about when he said picking apart."_

"I know that it sounds that way…"

"You don't need to elaborate with me Haley. I'm his mother and I'm the one who knows what's best for him."

Haley nodded and was sent back.

_Haley:_

_"Oh I know what's best for my son…Mrs. Scott; your precious son can't stand you. I see why. Don't worry Mr. Scott is creepier."_

"Harley, I'd like to speak with you for a moment." Dan said to her.

"It's Haley."

"You think that what Nathan is feeling is real? He's just trying to boost his already popular image with this skit. One the cameras are gone you will be too." Dan warned.

Haley stepped back and joined Jennie and the other girls.

"Did he really just talk to you? That has to be bad Haley." Julia told her as she sat down.

*-*-*-*-*

_Peyton:_

_"I'm talking to Nathan's mom about why I would be a good match for Nathan and I think I'm making an impact because she's nodding and smiling at me. Boy did I get the wrong idea."_

"Those are all great qualities Peyton. But can you give Nathan the emotional support he needs? Sometimes things can get pretty screwed up with him. I just want you to be more than just a friend to him. You need to be there for him one hundred percent. Being a friend is like eighty. Which would you rather give?"

_Peyton:_

_"Where did she get her stats? Seventeen magazine?"_

"We'll see where things go."

"You're just like Haley. I think that you of course more ready for Nathan."

_Deb: _

_"Out of the girls, I like Peyton the best. She's probably more experienced for him."_

_*-*-*-*_

_Nathan:_

_"It all comes down to the dinner that I have to have with my parents. They don't know that the girls won't be joining us. Before I go meet up with them, I want to know what they thought of my parents."_

"Thank you for keeping your cool. They can be handful. Luckily for you, I decided to dinner alone. Does anyone have feedback about my lovely parents?"

"Dey scary people."

"Oh yeah, I saw Dan talking to Haley." Julia told Nathan. "It kind of worried me."

"Julia!" Haley hissed.

"Is that true?" Nathan asked her. "What did he say to you?"

"It was nothing important. Nathan its fine. I'll let it go over my head. I promise that it was nothing." She reassured.

"Okay, is that all before I'm off?"

The girls all nodded.

_Julia:_

_"Liar, liar, ass sent home."_

Haley waited for Nathan to leave before yelling at Julia. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I can manage telling Nathan about things I was told. You had no right to cross that line."

"I wasn't the one who just lied to him what did Dan really tell you?"

"Something that I already know! I knew it from the day I stepped into this house!" Haley couldn't stop shouting.

Peyton went to hold Haley back. "Hey, she wants this out of you. Don't give in Hales." She said as she felt Haley calm down.

"Bitch!" She looked back to Peyton. "Fine that was all I wanted to say."

Julia smiled. "Peyton, aren't you the piece maker?"

"Oh Julia aren't you the one every one is going to hate now?"

"That would be Haley. Nathan's little lap dog."

Haley was back to being angry. She flew out of Peyton's grasp. "Is that what you think of me? I don't follow Nathan around."

"But you sure do turn into putty in his hands. What ever happened to not talking to him today? You sure looked cozy holding his hand on outside on the bench today."

It took a lot of Haley not to pull out Julia's hair. "You're right, he does like me more that you. I can live with that." She pointed to Julia before leaving to start crying.

*-*-*-*

_Nathan:_

_"I knew that the girls might be afraid of my parents. A lot of people are. I wanted to know more about what my dad told Haley. I could tell that she wasn't fine. I saw the dirty look he was giving to her."_

Nathan sat between his parents at the small round table. He started tapping on the table, waiting for one of them to speak. Neither one of them did. "What did you think of my last five choices?"

"They were all different than I pictured. I don't want you ending up with Cassandra. I didn't enjoy her one bit. I want to know what you were thinking letting her stay with you for so long?"

Nathan shrugged. "I thought that I could get to know her better but I just never got around to it."

"That's because you spend all of your time hiding or with Haley. I met a lot of wonderful girls for you today. I think that you could have a future with Peyton."

"Well maybe I could. What wrong with Haley?"

"She's not the kind of girl you want to be with Nathan. You should listen to your mother on that one."

"Your father might actually be right about her Nate. She's not ready to be in a serious relationship. I don't need you calling every time you two engage in a fight."

"Did she tell you that she wasn't ready?"

_Nathan:_

_"If Haley isn't ready, then why is she here? I think my parents are lying. She wouldn't say that. We've been having a great time together."_

"Speaking of Haley, what did you tell her?" Nathan directed towards his father.

"I told her the truth. I'm a very truthful man Nate. That's why people like me so much."

"And what is the truth?"

"As soon as the show's over, you two will have to spend a few months apart. I figured that you would forget about her and have a sequel."

"And if you're wrong?"

"Nathan its TV, reality TV. Don't worry she'll end up famous for it. They all do. Don't you watch VH1?"

"I didn't pick anybody yet."

"I think you should pick Peyton." Deb repeated.

"I know what you think. But I also have to follow what I think."

"I think for better ratings, you should just not pick anybody. That makes them all losers."

Nathan shook his head.

"So did you send Lucas home? He's not here is he Nathan?" His mother reminded him.

"We had a little scuffle. I never told him he was gone for good."

"You probably didn't say that he was coming back either. Fighting is good for the rates. Fight with Haley more. I think you two fighting would be a great show. People could bet money on it."

"I'm glad you're missing your basketball game. Did either of you even take this to heart?" Nathan stood up. "I knew you two would just fuck this up for me! I'm actually trying to find a decent girl and all you're thinking about is rating and how to take Haley down. If you want my advice on that I'll give it to you to save your anticipation. You guys would make ratings sky rocket and Haley and I aren't on good terms! I'm glad I could clear things up for the two of you."

"What about Lucas? Really?" Deb pushed again.

"He had feelings for one of the contestants. That's when all of this went to crap. I'll pay for your cab. I have a choice to go make."

*-*-*-*

"I know that last night and today has been very stressful on all of you. And I'm accepting that it was my entire fault. I hope that you could still stick with me and help me find the girl that I'm looking for. I know that Lucas has way better introductions to this but for now it's going to be just me." Nathan paused and looked over all of the girls. "So the first jersey tonight would go to Peyton. My mom wouldn't stop talking about you. I think she wants you to end up with me. If accept you'll be one step closer."

Peyton walked down the three steps and over to Nathan. "She's not coming back anymore is she?"

He shook his head. "That was a one time thing." He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"The next girl that I think should stay here is you, Haley. I know that you're confused, angry and hurt. I don't want you to rethink what we've been through. I want to take things seriously and I hope that you will too. This is coming from my heart, not a script. I have to take this seriously."

Haley walked down to him. "I'm guessing your mom told you what I said. I'll tell you that it wasn't all of it."

"Why don't you tell me?"

"We don't really know each other that much and she took it out of the water to make me seem like I could care less about you. She's wrong because I really care about you." She took the jersey, but not his kiss. "I'm still not ready to forgive you but I'm still going to be here."

_Haley:_

_"I decided that I'm not done with Nathan yet. There's still something that draws me in. It will just take time for me to go through with it."_

Nathan took Haley's words in. Was there still hope? "Three girls stand before me. One of you still has some effect on me. The other two not so much. Jennie, you still have a chance to show me what you have to offer."

Jennie smiled at Nathan and took the jersey and his kiss on the cheek. She walked back and smiled over to Peyton and Haley.

_Peyton:_

_It's either Julia or Cassandra. Right now I would prefer Julia going home over Julia. Usually Nathan never listens to my thoughts so I'm going to be wrong."_

"One of you really got to my mom today. I know I told you all that I can't stand her but you haven't really won me over and I need to let you go. It's going to be the final four and I need to make sure that the four girls want to be with me in the end. Cassandra, that girl is you. My mom didn't appreciate the way you talked to her early and I've been holding you back when I know that I should have sent you home awhile ago. I'm sorry but your time here is over. I really don't have any feelings for you."

Cassandra didn't cry. All she did was nod and hug Jennie before walking out of the room.

_Cassandra:_

_"I can't lie and say dat Natan was wrong. I really only taught dat he was hawt. I really don't have any feelings towards his choice."_

*-*-*

**AN: I'm going to be honest. I'm actually nervous about getting reviews because I know that some people didn't really care for the last chapter. I have to suck it up because you are entitled to your opinions. So drop a review if you want to!**


	13. Elimination 13

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner. This chapter might be shorter due to the amount of people left and the lack of me writing for this story.**

**Thank you for all of you reviews. I was really surprised with the turn out. There are three eliminations left; an unseen/ highlights, and a reunion, there will be 18 chapters. (I like having an even number of chapters)**

**In this chapter Nathan meets the girls' families, and let me just say this now, I'll have more interaction with Haley because I love NALEY and they're more easier to write about. Plus I love Haley's parents.**

**Girls left 4! Haley, Julia, Jennie, and Peyton**

Elimination 13

_Nathan:_

_"Another girl sent home and I'm still looking for the right girl for me. They suffered through meeting my parents and now, for them, I must do the same. Bring on the families!" _

Nathan waited until the girls told Cassandra their final goodbyes. He couldn't believe that he only had four girls left and that he would soon have to make the biggest decision of his life. His father would argue that the biggest decision of his life would be picking which professional basketball team he should play for. Love and basketball were almost at the same wavelength for Nathan, but love was a little higher.

"So now that we have meeting my folks out over seas. It's your turn to introduce me to your families. First, I'll be going to Texas with Jennie. Then I'll hit Washington with Julia, and I get to go to North Carolina with Haley and Peyton, you and I will be hitting L.A.. So Jennie, you can start packing your bags and tomorrow morning we're off to Honey Grove. I can't wait to meet your family."

_Jennie:_

_"I missed home so much! I hope my parents like Nathan because I really want him to pick me! I want to go now."_

_Haley:_

_"Well he's already met my two sisters. I know for a fact that my parents are going to embarrass me, but I think they'll approve of Nathan. I totally pictured Peyton as a California girl…?"_

The girls walked over to the kitchen and conjoined bar. Haley sat on the barstool next to Peyton.

"So what small town in North Carolina are you from?" Peyton asked as she sipped at her drink.

"It's just this place outside of Wilmington. I've lived there all my life and now I have to share that with Nathan." Haley responded while playing with the ends of her hair.

"Did you ever patch things up yet? Not that I want you too because we both want him." Peyton joked.

Haley shrugged. "I don't think we really need to fix anything. Things happen and this one seemed to blow over."

_Haley:_

_"I'm not the type of person who likes to hold grudges. I unfortunately understand that Nathan can have feelings for multiple girls and Brooke just happened to be one of those said girls. The only thing I disrespect was the way Brooke seemed to shove it in my face."_

"That's good to here Hales. I guess tomorrow it will just be you, me and Julia here for a tea party." She took another sip of beer and rolled her eyes. "I really don't get what's keeping that girl here. Do you ever see her and Nathan spend any time together?"

"No, but what makes you think that's going to stop Julia? I mean he'll spend an entire day with her and her family."

"Well then she'll have to keep things legal. I'm just glad that Nathan didn't have to go to Cassandra's native land."

"Aren't you just full of sarcasm tonight?" Haley elbowed her softly.

"Yeah, that's me."

Julia walked over to Haley and Peyton with her full cup of liquor. "And it all comes down," She spoke aloud as she sent her drink on the counter. "All we have left is us three anyway. Nathan's not going to pick Jennie at the final elimination."

"What makes you say that?" Peyton asked her. "Nathan knows much more about her than he does about you. I'd be packing for more than a night if I were you." Peyton told her as she stood up. "You know that I'm telling you the truth."

Julia scoffed at her and walked away. She decided to go talk to Nathan herself. She looked over her shoulder to see if either of them was paying attention before she made her way to his closed door. Julia knocked softly. "Hey, can I talk to you?" She asked.

The door creaked open and Nathan stuck his head out of the door. He looked over to Julia and opened the door and let her in. She sat on a couch in his room as he sat on the edge of his bed. "So what's up?"

_Nathan:_

_"I'm going to admit that I was surprised that Julia came to my room to talk to me. It rarely happens with anybody."_

She sighed, drink in hand. "I just wanted to hang out with you and chat." She told him innocently. "You probably want a background of my parents to prepare yourself and I thought that now was the only time I could get."

Nathan chuckled. "Is that like warning or something?"

"Oh no. I'm sorry. I just meant that you could get to know them before you meet them, well if you wanted to."

"I've got time. Lay it on me."

_Nathan:_

_"Another big surprise."_

_Julia:_

_"I did want Nathan to know a little bit about my family before we went all the way to Washington. None of the other girls would have thought of this to get his attention."_

"Luckily for me I won't have any jealous siblings. Well, at least not from my brother. He doesn't live at home anymore. My parents kicked him out when he turned eighteen."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said sincerely.

"Hey, I got his roomed turned into a closet. I'm serious." She added after he laughed at her again.

***

The next morning, Jennie waited at the bottom of the stairs by the front door. She smiled when she heard and then saw Nathan. She hugged him and started rolling her luggage and Nathan led her to the limo.

She sat close to him. "My parents are going to really like you. I just know they will!"

_Nathan:_

_"I can tell that Jennie is really excited. It gives me more confidence about meeting her family."_

"I hope that they do. Have you ever brought one of your boyfriends home to meet them?"

She nodded. "You remember Kevin? My parents loved him and still think of him as their son. I'm sure once they met you, you'll replace Kevin."

They landed at a small airport in Honey Grove, Texas. Nathan and Jennie were greeted by three other people. They casually made their way over to them.

Jennie traded hugs with all three. "So mom, dad, Granny, this is Nathan." She pointed towards Nathan.

He smiled and greeted them. "I'm glad that I could finally meet you all."

Her mom smiled over to him. "It's good to see that Jennie found someone else."

Jennie looked over to her mom. "Mom, I told you not to be weird around him. I don't care if he's not Kevin." She hissed in her ear. She turned back and smiled to Nathan. "You ready to head back to the house?"

Nathan cocked his eyebrow over to her and agreed. He followed her and her family to the car. Nathan and her father packed up the back quickly before hopping in. Nathan sat in the back with Jennie. She told him about her house and apologized for her mother's attitude.

_Nathan:_

_"So far I thought that things were going to go smoothly but so far that hasn't been happening. Yeah I know that her parents loved her old boyfriend but things don't always work out. She didn't need to apologize for anything and I have a feeling that there will be more later on."_

The bags were placed upstairs by her grandmother. Nathan easily guessed that she was living with them. He went into Jennie's living room to meet up with her and her parents. He looked at the walls of picture of Jennie and her parents. He glared at the one of her and Kevin. It looked like they were at a formal dance together. He shook his head and joined Jennie on the couch. She intertwined her fingers with his and crossed her legs.

"Don't worry, they'll like you." Jennie repeated again.

_Jennie:_

_"I could tell that Nathan was pretty tense but it's always like that when you're meeting people's parents/ that's how I was when I had to sit through talking with his."_

"How'd you do it?" Her father asked. "How do you decide who stays and who goes? What made you decide to pick my daughter?" the questions all came at Nathan.

"Um, it's hard when you have to send someone home each week, but I do it based on my connections I have with the girls. Mine is stronger with your daughter than many of the girls that were sent home."

"What about of the girls who are left? You don't sound too sure."

"Daddy, Nathan knows what his heart wants." Jennie told him.

"Sorry," he let out a deep breath. "Now Nathan, I'm just want Jenn to be happy and I just think its nonsense to have to be on a reality show to find the special someone."

_Nathan:_

_"Did he just sound like my father?"_

_As soon as the show's over, you two will have to spend a few months apart. I figured that you would forget about her and have a sequel."_

_"And if you're wrong?"_

_"Nathan its TV, reality TV. Don't worry she'll end up famous for it. They all do. Don't you watch VH1?"_

"I think that sometimes it could workout. I know that it hasn't yet but maybe it could. If it doesn't then I know not to do it again." he shrugged.

***

BACK AT THE HOUSE:

Haley and Peyton were sitting on the deck eating ice-cream as they talked. They both wanted to leave Julia to be bored.

"You know I thought you were gross but I think I'm falling in love with chocolate ice cream smothered with Cool Whip." Peyton said as she shoveled another dollop of Cool Whip out of the tub.

Haley laughed loudly as she watched the thin blond eat the Whip alone. "It's my favorite fix. How do you think Nathan's doing at Jennie's right now?"

"I don't know. There's no point in thinking about it. No matter how much you want to top it. Besides, I'm going last. That's a lot to think about. What about you? You're right after Julia."

"I mean I don't want him to be miserable, but I really try to keep my parents out of my social life."

_Haley:_

_"Oh yeah, I think my parents are from another planet but don't get me wrong, I still love them. They could just bring down the sex jokes a whole…ten notches."_

"Julia can have her brainless fun. I can tell that Nathan isn't going to be staying with her at the end."

"Because you see yourself with him?"

***

HONEY GROVE, TEXAS

Jennie and her family took Nathan to out to a jazz restaurant for an early dinner. Nathan took his seat next to her and her mother. He calmed down after he had food in front of him. It was hard pleasing a girl's parents. Now he had proof.

"I'm sorry about…" Jennie started but Nathan cut her off.

"You don't need to apologize to me. Some parents just want what's best for their children. I get it that they want you to be with someone who loves you and that you're happy being with." Nathan explained.

"I am happy. I'm happy you came." She smiled. "We should dance!" She clapped.

_Nathan:_

_"Dancing and Nathan Scott don't happen…EVER!"_

"I don't and can't dance. I'm sorry. I'm terrible. No lies." He shot up his hands in defense. "I'm not just saying that either."

"It's okay. It doesn't look like you're having any fun though." She pouted. "Is it them?"

"Hey, I'm just really on edge. I'm having fun."

"You sure? I know that my daddy seems tough but he's a softie when it comes to what I want."

"So Nathan," Her mother cut it, "What do you like in Jennie? My husband doesn't get all the questions here."

"Well, I like that I was able to bring out a less reserved side of her. We've been getting to know each other much better once she put her walls down."

"That's what I noticed. She's smiling again. I now know who to thank. She's been like that because of Kevin but I can tell that she wants to be with you and we can't stop her from that. Just don't end when the show does because you'll be getting a visit from me." She warned, hopefully jokingly.

_Nathan:_

_"Just when things were getting good."_

Nathan looked down at his watch. "I need to catch another flight in about two hours. Thank you guys for taking the time to see me and maybe I'll just pick your daughter."

***

Julia came flying down the stairs. "It's my turn with Nathan!" She sang as she past Peyton and Haley.

Peyton and Haley traded eye rolls. They turned to go back upstairs when they saw Jennie arrive home.

Haley turned to her. "He…Hey, what's wrong?" she walked over and gave Jennie a comforting hug.

"I don't think Nathan liked my parents."

_Julia:_

_"So, I'm all thrilled that I get to be with Nathan when I get even more news! Jennie's out! I'm still going to try hard because I know that Haley is right after me."_

"I'm sorry, Jenn." Haley told her. "You can't like everybody."

"Yeah," Julia added in. "Then the world would be screwed up." She happily sighed. "I've got a plane to catch, don't miss us too much!"

"We won't!" All three shouted at her.

They turned their attention back to Jennie. "So what happened?" Peyton asked. "Was it a nightmare?"

"It was so nerve-racking. He hardly spoke unless my parents asked him questions. I don't know what was with him. You don't think I'll be sent home for this do you?"

Haley shook her head. "He might base it on the overall because things are getting to the nitty and the gritty."

"And the nutty," Peyton joked. "Don't worry about it so much. Have you ever had chocolate ice cream and…."

Haley stood in front of Peyton. "She's right. There's no need to over think whatever may have happened."

***

OLYMPIA, WASHINGTON

Nathan waited at the designated airport for Julia to arrive with her parents. He was nervous due to his last parental visit.

_Nathan:_

_"I don't know what was going on in Jennie's head while I was talking with her parents. I knew that she knew that I didn't like the current situation I was in. so I guess I have that to consider. I've never been to Olympia or even Washington for that matter. I hope that Julia will show me a good time."_

Nathan picked his head up when he heard Julia speak. Her parents greeted him with hugs, as did Julia. "So this is my mom, Megan, and this is my dad, the Captain." She walked over next to Nathan. "He's a pilot in the navy. You can just call him captain."

_Nathan:_

_"I didn't see that one coning. I don't think she would joke about this."_

"Its fine you can call me Doug, but I really am a navy pilot. Where did you fly from?" Julia's father asked him.

"Um actually I flew in from Dallas." Nathan answered.

"Yeah Dad, Nathan is visiting all of the families this week. So after this he'll be traveling again." Julia explained.

_Nathan:_

_"Okay, I think he gets it."_

"You're going to love it here." Julia told him."

…………

"How long have you been in the service?" Nathan finally got the courage to ask Doug, 'the Captain'.

"Well, I wanted to do field work, but I wasn't fit enough so I trained as a pilot. Mostly all we do is shipment. Julia tells me you're this big time basketball star. Are you gone a lot?"

"Right now I'm in my off season. My schedule does get busy and I wouldn't be with her as much as I would want to. I'm looking for a strong connection that could surpass that."

"All I want you to know is if you hurt my daughter, I won't have a problem with hurting you."

_Nathan:_

_"I've gotten that threat twice. What do they see in me, that I don't?"_

"I'll try not to but we'll just see how the relationship goes."

Julia pooped her head into the room. "Hey, what are you guys talking about?" She wrapped one of her arms around Nathan. "My mom made us a little lunch. We'll be in the back."

_Julia:_

_"Mom always told me that they way to a man's heart is through his stomach. So she cooked up something that should make him pick me over Jennie."_

Nathan and Julia's father walked to the backyard. Out of the door was a deck built off the ground. He sat down in front of the glass paned table. In front of him was a platter of sandwiches. _Please don't be food bribery. _Nathan just smiled as he bit into one.

_Nathan:_

_"Okay so far I really feel like the family is acting like a team. Yesterday morning out of the blue Julia came to my room and talked to me about her family. They way she's been explaining things, makes me want to be a bit skeptical."_

"How are they? I didn't know what you liked on them so I just tried to make them manly." Her mother told him as she patted his shoulder.

Nathan gulped as he swallowed. "They're fine. I'm actually not that hungry right now. I thought we could just talk so you know where I'm coming from and where you are too."

His mother sat down. "What did she tell you?" Her mother quickly asked.

"Nothing, I was just saying. That is why I'm here, to get to know Julia's parents. I just thought you might want to get to know me."

"It's not that. My wife jumps to conclusions quickly. We know that you play basketball. Our little girl had a big crush on you. I think that's the real reason she watched any Duke Basketball game." Her father chuckled.

_Julia:_

_"I really did just watch the games with my ex boyfriend just so I could watch Nathan. There's no crime. I bet all girls do that."_

"Didn't you get injured in the semi finals?"

"Um yeah but I was cleared to played a few games after. I just thought I needed a break to rethink some things."

"It was a shame, you are an awesome player. Anyway, we're just glad that Julia finally stopped obsessing over you because I don't think I can spend anymore money on Nathan Scott posters." He chuckled. "My wife buys her own."

_Nathan:_

_"I know all moms love me. I mean come on, not Jennie's but I have exceptions."_

Julia laughed. "I just wanted to say thanks for keeping me for a long as you have. I think we could be a really great couple Nathan. What time am I losing you?"

"I think around nine. I won't get into Tree Hill until maybe five in the morning. That leaves about three hours of free time."

***

BACK AT THE HOUSE

"What lies has the spider weaved into her web?" Peyton asked aloud from her book. "I think I'm reading Julia's biography."

Haley swatted at Peyton. "You make her sound like she's the devil."

"You think so too missy. Don't tell me you changed your ways."

"Oh God no, I was just saying that so you would stop cracking your sarcasm every page you turn. Besides, I have a flight to catch to North Carolina soon."

"You're leaving early?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice to go see my parents a little bit early. They travel so much that I finally get to catch them on the few days that they are home."

"My dad has a new wife. She wants so badly for me to act like she's my mom. So I was going to leave at the last possible second."

"I didn't know that your parents were divorced."

"They aren't. My mom passed away when I was younger."

"Peyton I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I didn't expect you to find out anyway. I actually sort of hate you for leaving me with the cry baby. I can still hear her."

_Peyton:_

_"Yeah she's STILL crying. So what if your parents don't like Nathan. I'd say it was bound to happen by at least one set. I'm not sorry that it was hers."_

"It won't be so bad. You'll just have your headphones on full volume and drowned out every other sound in the world. I'm sure you wouldn't be able to hear a bomb go off and kill you."

"Thanks for the image. Are your sisters going to be there?"

"They live in apartments of their own. I was the only one who could never leave the nest. I just love being at home in my room, unless my parents turned it into some sort of evil experiment."

"They sound like a thrill."

"They can be and they have their moments of all seriousness. They know when to be. I bet I make it sound like a riot breaks loose but I'm used to it. I just hope Nathan doesn't think they're freaks."

"He likes you too much. When are you leaving?"

"Now, see you at the elimination ceremony!" Haley said as she closed the door behind her.

_Haley:_

_"I haven't been home in months and I haven't seen my mom or my dad in a little bit over a year. I told them that I was brining a guy home and they prayed to me that it wasn't Chris. I just hope they don't see Nathan as some horny guy like they know Chris is."_

_*** _

TREE HILL, NORTH CAROLINA

Haley unlocked her door. "Mom, Dad! I'm back!" Haley called. She dropped her bags by the front door. "Hello?"

"And here's our Haley-Bop! Welcome home baby girl." Her father came into the entrance and hugged his daughter. "I was just explaining to your mother that if boys have big feet then…"

"Daddy, ew. Please don't say that when he gets here."

"Why not? Haley he's a basketball player." Her mom, Lydia joined the reunion. "Jimmy, you probably shouldn't though. We don't need our Boppit blushing." She eyed Haley.

_Haley:_

_"Ladies and gentlemen, my beloved parents. Spear me."_

"How are you? How's the RV tour?" Haley asked to hopefully get off the topic.

"So far we've been having a blast but it's also good to come home. To make it even more special we get to hear that you're bringing home some man candy." Lydia winked at her daughter.

"Ugh!" Haley laughed. "We need to pick him up in forty five." Haley dragged her bags upstairs.

……………..

"Nathan!" Haley called when she saw the tall raven haired boy. She waved him over. Then she gave her parents a playful warning look. She smiled as she felt Nathan kiss her cheek. "Hey, okay to make this quick, here they are!" She exclaimed.

_Haley:_

_"I thought I was nervous before, now I don't even know how I feel but I have to control the urge to hide or ramble. Yeah I can do this. I can. Ugh, whatever."_

_Nathan:_

_"Haley's cute when she's nervous."_

Lydia walked up to Nathan. "You must be Nathan Scott. So is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Mom!"

Nathan chuckled. He looked over to Haley, who was hiding her face in her palms. "It is." He whispered in Haley's ear. He caused Haley to blush.

"Can we just go back to the house now?" Haley begged Jimmy. "Dad, why don't you take mom to the car while I help Nathan with his luggage?"

"Oh I get it when we're not wanted. It's alright with us if you want to make out with him Haley-Bop."

"Mom please?"

"Come on Lydia," Jimmy tugged at his wife's arm and led her back to the car.

"I'm sorry about that but that's how they usually are."

"It's fine Haley. They're funny. You don't need to carry my luggage. I'm perfectly capable."

"Okay, I thought I'd offer. Let's go before they drive off without us. Very forgettable people." She dragged him outside.

……….

"Nathan, you want funny? You get to talk to them by yourself. I think that sounds like fun, don't you?" Haley asked him.

"You don't need to be embarrassed Haley. People trip on air all the time." He chuckled.

_Haley:_

_"Yeah my parents tell every person I ever introduce them to how I tripped over nothing and landed ass in the air. Painted a good picture for Nathan I bet."_

"I told you that they were characters. They mean well I think. Now go so you can leave, visit Peyton, and then get tomorrow night over with." She ushered him out of her room.

_Nathan:_

_"She's eager to be done with this. I don't think her parents are that bad at all. She seems to have an amazing relationship with her parents and they know how to be chill."_

"Ah, I'm guessing she kicked you out of her room? She does that a lot. My husband and I are really glad that he found you Nathan. I know that she never wanted to be on the show in the first place, but I'm glad she decided to." She said as she sipped at her coffee.

"I'm glad that she's here too. So anymore stories I get to hear?"

"Not until you're family. I think she doesn't want you to know that she's a klutz. We'll go downstairs and talk." She motioned for him to follow her.

"Nathan do you care about our Haley-Bop?" Jimmy asked Nathan when he turned the corner.

Nathan nodded. "I really do. Are you going to tell me that if I hurt her, then you'll hurt me too?"

"No because if you hurt her, you're heart will be hurting too. That and Lydia. We got married young and we know what love is. I can see when my daughter is crazy over a boy."

_Nathan:_

_"That's the best thing I think I've heard through all my family visits. With laughs comes in all seriousness the truth."_

"Haley is a great girl. You two have an amazing daughter."

"We know that. We're just happy that you do." Lydia said.

***

BACK AT THE HOUSE

_Julia:_

_"He's with Haley. I can't help but wonder what they're talking about. I just want to stay her and win Nathan's heart. Now he knows who we all are. I'm aiming to please."_

"You can stop wearing a hole in the floor." Peyton told Julia. "You nervous about Haley being better than you?"

"I don't get how you two can stay such good friends. You do know you're supposed to be fighting over a guy and not act like Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie before everything went to crap?"

"And aren't you getting a bit tired of trying to make fun of us when you're dead out of insults?"

***

"I have one more flight, well two, counting the one back to the house. I might just end up hating airplanes for the rest of my career."

"Then you'll be stuck traveling by bus." Haley laughed as she hugged Nathan again. "I hope my parents didn't creep you out."

"They didn't. I'd rather be around them then my own. I'll see you tomorrow night." Nathan kissed Haley softly.

_Haley:_

_"It all went better then I thought it would. My parents really seem to trust Nathan. They have never trusted Chris with me. I'm really happy. Thanks mom and dad."_

***

"Peyton, my last stop. I haven't been to Los Angeles for a few months." Nathan said as he caught up with Peyton and her father. "Hello sir," Nathan shook the man's hand. "Nathan Scott."

"Larry Sawyer, I'm shocked to find my daughter with a basketball player. I thought she would settle fro a rock star, writer or an artist. Can you do any of those things?"

"I can write my name quickly when I sign an autograph. That's about all I can do." Nathan laughed a bit.

"Don't mind him. He likes to meddle. So, we might not have too much time with him because he has to be at the docking in about an hour." Peyton told Nathan.

"Oh does he have a boat?"

"Yeah a small ferry. I'm glad that he's actually here and not out at sea right now."

"Peyton I told you that I want to meet the guy that you think I wouldn't think was right for you."

"Thanks Dad."

_Peyton:_

_"My dad just doesn't see me with a jock. I don't know. Nathan's a good friend at the moment."_

"So what do you think of Peyton and a basketball player Mr. Sawyer? If you care that I ask."

"I don't have a problem. I just don't want you to be in temptation with any of your cheerleaders or anyone else when you go out and party."

"That sounds more like high school and college ball then professional. We don't really have cheerleaders."

"I'm a dad. I can either be your friend or a guy that you don't want to cross. I'm protective and sometimes too much."

_Nathan:_

_"Here it comes…"_

"But Peyton's tougher on the poor guys then I am."

_Nathan:_

_"Wasn't expecting that. I mean she acts tough but she has chicken legs or at least that was what Lucas said."_

"I'll be sure not to cross her either."

Peyton led Nathan down to her father's boat. "It's not that great of a job but he gets around."

"Do you miss him a lot?"

"Yeah but we webcam and I come see him whenever he docks in L.A. it's not the greatest because of my job so I can never get enough time to run down here and then run back to work."

****

ELIMINATION CEREMONY

"Alright so my week was very eventful. I had an amazing time with each of your families. I got a ton of daddy threats but I can handle them. I guess we'll get down to things. I only have three jerseys left. We're getting down to the girl that I choose. The first one tonight goes to Haley. Haley, your parents know how to have a good time. They do take things far at times but they also know when to brag about how wonderful you are. Do you accept the first one?"

Haley smiled and walked down to take the jersey from Nathan. "So you really thought they were cool? What do you see that I don't?" Haley joked.

Nathan shrugged. "I guess you'll never know." He said before kissing her on both cheeks.

"This is hard for me to stand up here and have to rethink about everything that we've been through together. Jennie, when I first met you, you were awfully shy but then we went out on a date and my perspective of you changed. Now I know that it seemed like your parents didn't think to fond of me but, I get where they are coming from. When we had your ex boyfriend, Kevin, at the house I could see that you two remained close friends. Will you take the second jersey of the night?"

_Jennie:_

_"Haley and Peyton were right that I shouldn't have worried. I didn't listen because I still couldn't help but cry. This is a relief though."_

Jennie wore a huge smile as she took the jersey from Nathan. She joined Haley on the side.

"Now Peyton, you and I seemed to develop a friendship and I feel like that has stayed constant between us. After spending the day with you and your dad, I still feel like I can be there for you as only a friend.

Julia, I haven't spent that much time with you like I have with the other girls. You took me by surprise when you came to talk to me a few days ago. I felt weird being around your family. I also thought that they were acting weird around me.

I learned that some friendships can be stronger bonds with time and we only have little time left and on the other side of the scale, what if I send the other home too soon? Peyton, will you accept the last jersey?"

_Julia:_

_"What ever happened to too soon?"_

Peyton looked over to Julia and then to Haley. She went over to Nathan and nodded.

"Julia, I'm sorry but things seemed too played out with you and you lost. I hope you can find a guy that really cares about you."

"Yeah whatever. I guess it was too late for me." Julia brushed past Haley and Jennie as she went to walk upstairs to pack.

_Julia: _

_"What the Hell? At least my parents weren't mean to Nathan! Maybe they should have been. I was being real and only real people seem to lose. The other girls are all fakes!"_

"I guess you girls should pack too. You know since we're all going to the Bahamas!"

****

**AN- I know that I cut Peyton's part short. I just wanted to finish before my internet goes off. The Bahamas thing was for naley19 who requested it. **

**I also know that this chapter seemed more like a story then a reality show so I'm sorry for that. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Elimination 14

**There are only three girls left and four chapters left to go until this story is finished. I'm sad and excited at the same time for this story to be finished! That's another one under the belt. Well almost. Thank you for all of the people who are reviewing!**

**A special thanks to naley19, who helped me out with the chapter **

**I'm going to be honest and say that I really didn't like this chapter because I just wanted to get it done before next week.**

Elimination 14

_Haley:_

_"We're going to the Bahamas! I've never even traveled to another state before and now I get to leave the country. The weird thing is now that Julia's gone, I have no one to hate. I found friends in Jennie and Peyton which makes things worse because I want to enjoy my time but at the same time I want Nathan. I want him more than the other two, I think."_

_Jennie:_

_"I got really nervous last night. I thought I was going to be the one sent home because of my parents' behavior. I hope that I get some time to relax."_

_Peyton:_

_"And when it all comes down to a getaway to the Bahamas, some of us will want to stay there forever. I just need a drink and a lunge chair."_

"Are you all packed up Haley James?" Peyton came into Haley's room with her suitcase. She looked around for Haley. Her closet was a total disaster. "Should I just follow the trail of clothes until I find you?"

"Ha funny, I can't find my swimsuit. I don't even think I packed one to begin with. What am I going to do Peyton?" She asked hysterically.

"You're going to calm down and I will let you borrow one." Peyton walked over to Haley and rested her hands on her shoulders. She gave Haley a quick snap out of it shake. "I have never seen you so nervous. Do you hate airplanes?"

Haley gave her a dumb look. "No, I've never been on one." She played with her hair as she waited for Peyton to laugh.

_Peyton:_

_"I'm trying not to laugh at her but, she's in her twenties and she's never been on a plane. How did she get to her hometown?"_

"Let's just go we have five minutes to get there. Nathan got us first class and you'll be fine. We'll see him tonight and then you can yell at him for making you fly." Peyton joked as she picked up some of Haley's things. "I pictured the end being much more catty than this."

"Me too, something stupid will end up happening. It always does." Haley told Peyton as the left her room.

They walked down the stairs and set their bags down and waited for Jennie and Nathan. Nathan told them last night that he was going to be catching a later flight. The girls took that as a day to enjoy themselves, without the pressures to want all of Nathan's attention.

_Nathan:_

_I thought that the Bahamas would be the perfect place to have the final days of the competition. It's a beautiful and romantic place. It's also full of surprises."_

"Morning, ladies. You excited to get away from all of this?" Nathan asked as he entered the room by the door." He chuckled when they nodded. "As you know already, I have to come later. So I'll have somebody pick you up and take you to the hotel. He'll tell you about what will be going on today and where to meet me at dinner. He'll tell you when I arrive and that you'll need to change. So I hope you have fun without me and I'll see you later."

Haley was the first one to walk over and give Nathan a hug goodbye. "I'll make sure not to have too much fun but I don't how hot the pool boy is yet." She joked. She pulled away and saw the smile in his eyes.

"I don't know about that. I've seen him." Nathan joked back. Then Nathan hugged Peyton, then Jennie. "Bye guys." Nathan gave them a final wave before the headed out the door.

"Flirty already Haley?" Jennie nudged her.

"I was just telling him that I was going to miss him." Haley said as she got into the limo.

_Haley:_

_"Like I said, something was bound to happen. I'm sort of glad that it's with Jennie. Can you say jealous?"_

Peyton decided that to sit next to Haley. "You're making yourself to be the bad girl. Are feeling alright? This is far from you."

"I don't know. I'm anxious and I just want it to end." She said rubbing her temple. "I'm sorry Jennie. I didn't mean to sound like a snot."

"I get, tensions are high and we all get along like friends but all you have to do is throw a sexy guy like Nathan Scott in the mix and that's what you get."

"Couldn't say it any better myself." Haley agreed.

****

AT THE AIRPORT

_Jennie:_

_"We were ready to board the plane. Peyton and Haley wanted to take a quick bathroom stop because they couldn't wait until they were on the plane for some reason. I'm getting worried that they won't make it on the plane. I don't want to go looking for them then I'll miss the flight. I guess it will just be me and Nathan…oh wait now they come."_

Peyton and Haley came running down to where the line for boarding the plane was. They stopped to catch their breath.

"I almost thought that you two weren't going to make it. Luckily you arrived on time." Jennie said as she moved with the line. "What took you so long anyway?"

_Peyton:_

_"All right Saint Jennie, sorry we had things to take care of."_

"We just thought it would be better if we went now. The important thing is that we made it. Are you feeling better Haley? I promise that you won't get plane sick."

Haley let out a few deep breaths. "I'm fine. I will be fine. Let's just get on so we can get off."

"Haley, the flight to the Bahamas…" Jennie started.

"Don't tell her." Peyton shook her head at Jennie to stop her. "I was hoping that she would sleep the whole flight so I gave her something to calm her down."

"Are you allowed to give her drugs?"

"Hey, this way she won't have a panic attack. She'll be fine. I'll sit with her and you will just leave her alone."

"Does she know that you gave her that?"

"Yeah that's what took us so long because she couldn't swallow the thing and she went paranoid about side affects. I promised her that all she needed was a long nap and then they would wear off."

_Peyton:_

_"I would never put Haley in danger. I think we could all use a chill pill." _

Peyton lightly took Haley by the arm and led her to the plane. She then sat down on the inside seat so Haley didn't look out of the window to see how high they would be. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she watched Haley's leg bounce up and down rapidly.

_Haley:_

_"Here's the thing, I have never been on a plane and I'm afraid of heights. I don't want my nerves to make the plane trip unbearable for anyone. We'll see. How long is the flight?"_

"A little bit dizzy but nothing too drastic. I can catch up on a book that I wanted to read." Haley said as she dug through her carry on. "Which isn't in here." She groaned as she sat back into her seat. "Bore me to death."

Peyton laughed. "Try getting some rest so the drug wears off and if you're sleeping you'll forget that you're on the plane."

_Peyton:_

_"Reasoning with drugged Haley, is way harder than normal Haley."_

Haley looked over to Jennie. "Are you excited? I can't believe I actually made it this far. I mean after everything we've been through, it's starting to kick in that it's going to be all over soon."

"I know but it's all worth it. One of us better win in the end. Have you seen how many of these things fall flat?"

"All of them." Peyton immediately answered, causing an unsteady and nervous chuckle between the three girls. "Okay, new topic. What do you think Nathan will have us do? The Bahamas is an island after all."

"As long as he doesn't make us swim from one to another. I'll live." Haley joked. "I know that he wouldn't but I'm just saying if it involves physical strength you have one loser for the running!" She exclaimed as she pointed to herself.

"Haley James, the drugged comedian everyone!"

*-*-*-

The plane finally landed. All of the girls were pretty exhausted from the long flight. Haley covered up her droopy eyes with the sunglasses that rested atop of her head. She looked around for the luggage claim, which was crowding with people.

"I can't wait to join in that." Jennie said as she headed for the searching of the bags. Luckily she was able to find them, along with Peyton and Haley's. "Hey you two, your stuff is coming around!" She called over to them.

_Haley:_

_"I was collecting my things and I heard someone calling mine, Peyton's and Jennie's names. I knew it had to be our tour guide. I looked up and I see Lucas!"_

Haley rushed over and greeted Lucas with a hug. "Tell me I'm seeing things? I thought you were done for good."

**Lucas smiled and shook his head. "I've been forgiven. This whole thing is really important to Nathan. I promised him I would be here for him. He's my brother, you know? I just feel a load of regret and disappointment."**

Haley just smiled. "Did Nathan know that you were going to be here the entire time?"

**"Maybe,"**

Peyton perked her head. "He really let you back?" She asked sarcastically as she joined Haley and Lucas. "You put people through hell that night."

_Peyton:_

_"Lucas is back. It's sort of a surprise, but I knew that he wouldn't be gone long because Nathan, if you haven't noticed, sucks at holding grudges. That could be a problem because how to keep a tight hold on mine."_

**Lucas shrugged and let out a small sigh. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't picture a huge fiasco about Brooke."  
** "Yeah but you didn't think it through enough." She joked. "We should go find Jennie."

**Lucas nodded. "I'll just wait here to be interrogated."**

"Fine," Peyton tugged on the material of Haley's t-shirt, indicating for her to come with her. She led Haley a few feet away from him. Then she paused. "Nathan just let Lucas back. Can you believe this?"

"I agree with you that it's fishy but Nathan must have his reasons. I guess."

"Yeah, it just surprised me, that's all. Let's get Jennie. Oh and speaking of, does Jennie seem off to you?"

_Haley:_

_"I did get into a very small fit with Jennie early. I knew that the true colors would show as everything gets down to it's over. On the plane I tried to think about who would end up with Nathan and it could easily be Jennie."_

"Yeah and I knew we wouldn't be nice to each other the whole time." Haley shook her head and spotted Jennie. "I could use some pool time. Do you know what hotel we're going to?"

"My guess is that Nathan only told every detail to Lucas."

"Wait did I just hear you say Lucas?" Jennie asked shocked, like the other two were. She placed her nags in front of her feet. "What about Lucas?"

Haley turned to explain to her. "Nathan invited Lucas to come back, we think."

"Why would he do that? I thought that Nathan lost his trust in Lucas. Was it the whole brother thing?"

"Way to sound bummed." Peyton mumbled. "Let's just follow Lucas so we can just get to the pool!"

***-*-*-***

_Nathan:_

_"Yes, I decided to bring Lucas back! You know Brooke just wasn't the one for me and maybe she is the one fro Lucas. It still hurts a little but I need all my focus on my final three. I have multiple things to consider about each of them. Hopefully they enjoyed relaxing because now it is time for them to start really proving to me that they deserve to be here and they want to be here."_

**Lucas walked into the pool lounge, where Peyton, Haley, and Jennie currently were. Jennie was reading a magazine while the other two were sitting in the hot tub. "Hey, ladies. I just got a call from Nathan. His plane landed and he's heading to his master suite. There is no need for you to change out of your swimsuits. Nathan will meet you. I'm not allowed to tell you where you'll be headed. Let's just say it will be an experience. So if you would follow me to the car, I will take you to Nathan."**

Haley groaned as she left the warmth of the hot tub. She quickly wrapped her towel around her body as she felt the coldness attack her body. Slipped on her black flip flops and joined the group back under the hot sun. "Where do you think we're going?" She asked aloud to anyone who was willing to answer.

Peyton shrugged. "I have no clue. Maybe a tour around the island?"

"No that would take forever. We should visit the cove!" Jennie said excitedly.

**"It will only be a fifteen minute ride and I'm allowed to say this; you are both wrong!" He joked as he started up the rental. "I promised Nathan that I would get you there ASAP!"**

_Haley:_

_"I'm enjoying the fact that Lucas is back. It's better than getting in the car with a strange guy. Well Lucas is sort of strange. He used to keep only to himself."_

Around ten minutes later the car stopped and the girls were anxious to see what they were doing.

_Jennie:_

_"I was the first to step out of the van. I looked around and I saw a white building with a black metal fence around it. I turned to the logo sign above the doors. Oh, boy?" _

"We're swimming with dolphins?" She asked herself aloud.

"Oh my God, really? I've always wanted to do that. I wasn't allowed to because I could barely swim but hey, I'm in my twenties and…"

"Haley, calm down. It's not Disney World. You aren't meeting Mickey Mouse or any creepy figure in a costume." Peyton said as she laughed at Haley's childlike excitement. "You scared Jennie?"

"No, I just thought that we were going to do something…different."

"maybe tomorrow Nathan will take you to the cove alone." Haley suggested to her.

_Haley:_

_"If she makes it until tomorrow. Who cares I get to swim with Flipper!!"_

"Do we just go inside?" Haley looked at the door. She shrugged and started walking towards the white building. She saw Nathan and smiled brightly. "Hey, you."

Nathan turned around. He smiled back. "Someone's eager to swim with the best of them?" He joked. "Where's the other two?" he asked her as he greeted her with a hug.

"They're coming. You brought Luke back."

"I told you I knew the pool boy. Is he hotter than me?"

Haley scrunched her nose. "It's still hard to tell." She gave him a quick kiss. She pulled away when she heard the doors open.

"There's Scott!" Jennie called as she waved to Nathan. "You think that theses finned fish could handle some two on two?"

_Peyton:_

_"And the winner for the worst flirt is…da dada da!"_

**"**Relax Jenn, if you can't swim, the dolphins can save you. Haley told me that Flipper does that." Peyton whispered to her before she greeted Nathan herself.

_Peyton:_

_"You can easily tell from all of Jennie's stupid jokes that she's nervous. They're trained dolphins and if they can't swim then what happened to the world? She needs to relax. Too bad I can't give her any drugs, unless I wanted to drown her. I'm not trying to be mean to her. I'm just tired and Cassandra's gone. Jennie can't flirt!"_

Nathan tried his best to not give Jennie a dumb look. "Um we're not here to challenge them to anything. We're just going to have fun and do something that you normally just don't do."

"The dolphins would beat you is what he's really saying." Haley joked.

"Okay, now that we are all reacquainted, we're going to put on wetsuits and then John and Kelly are going to introduce us to the dolphins outback." Nathan told the girls as he led them to the back of the enclosure. They were only three dolphins in the large pool.

"Hi, I'm Kelly and this is the dolphin trainer, John. These are the Expedition's dolphins, Henry, Suzie, and Milo. They've been her for about seven years now; they were brought by a zoo that became flooded. Before we get in with them, we'll just feed then some fish and get comfortable being around them and let them get used to you." She smiled big and motioned them to come closer to the edge. She handed John a bucket of fish.

"How do you tell them apart?" Haley asked Peyton quietly.

"I think Henry's the one who looks stoned and then Suzie just wants the food and Milo is the one who needs Klondike bar." Peyton laughed loudly when Haley started snickering.

"What's so funny?" Nathan asked from behind them. "Come Hales," He took Haley by the hand and away from Peyton.

_Nathan:_

_"I wanted to spend time with Haley first. Today and at dinner it will be the four of us and then I get my separate days with the two final girls. I don't know which girl I won't be seeing anymore and that scares me."_

"Have you ever done this before?" Nathan asked her as he helped Haley to the edge and sat down next to her. Kelly handed them each a fish.

"No…" Haley started to laugh as she surrendered the fish to the hungry dolphin. "You must be Suzie." She laughed a bit more remembering what Peyton concluded about them. "I always thought it looked cool. I've always wanted to ride one."

He smiled at her. "Today's the day." He dropped the fish into the open mouthed Suzie. "Maybe you'll even get a kiss out of Milo."

"He'll probably take all of us away from you." She looked over to Peyton and Jennie as they were having fun feeding the other two. "Why me?"

"Hmm?" Nathan focused on Haley. "What do you mean?'

"I know that I wasn't your top choice at the beginning." She scooted closer to him. "Why did you bring me this far?"

_Haley:_

_"I felt wrong by asking Nathan why he wanted me but I have a right to know."_

"I saw something in you that I knew I wanted to figure out about you. After I did I just wanted more."

"I don't understand."

"I could tell that you really weren't thrilled about being here. I wanted to show you that. You were really shy and even though you didn't feel like you belonged you still tried. Even when I was a real bastard. Yeah, you got angry, that only means you that you care."

_Nathan:_

_"I feel like I'm telling Haley my true feelings for the first time. It's weird but the way she looks at me makes it less uncomfortable."_

"I'm glad that I changed my mind about you. After you sent home Rachel and Brianna I knew that it wasn't about the looks."

"You hated them right? They didn't quite befriend you."

She looked down and shook her head, as she chuckled. "I never wanted them to. I wouldn't change this for anything Nathan."

Before Nathan could lean in and kiss Haley, Suzie squeaked. Nathan jumped at first and then smirked at Haley, who was laughing. He watched as she rewarded her with another fish.

_Nathan:_

_"Who knew a dolphin could be such a good cock blocker? Dolphins, one Nathan, zero."_

"I guess that means times up. I'll see you in the pool, Suzie." Haley got up and walked away. She took a seat next to Jennie. She began laughing when she mentioned the dolphin scaring Nathan.

Peyton sat next to Nathan next. "Didn't see you as the dolphin type." She joked. She took a fish from the bucket. "How can they eat these things? Could you?" She asked throwing the fish at Nathan. it fell in the pool and the dolphin quickly gobbled it up. "Now that's funny."

_Nathan:_

_"I still feel like I'm at the just friends level with Peyton. I want to know why I even keep her here."_

"You enjoying yourself here Peyton?"

"Yeah I've been having a great time with Haley. I mean getting to know you is cool too." She looked up at Nathan who was pretending to be appalled. "I was kidding Nate."

He smiled at her. "I know. I just can't believe how close I am to finding out who I want to be with. It went from twenty to three so fast. I can't even remember more than half of the girls who used to be here."

"Yeah but this is what you wanted. It's supposed to be over soon. You'll find her."

"I like talking to you Peyton."

"I'm here for you as long as I get to throw in my problems to."

_Nathan:_

_"See? Friends."_

"Well, yeah, I would hope that you would be able to. If I couldn't choose you, who do you think would be my best choice?"

"Probably Haley and I'm not just saying that because I got so close with her. I've seen how she is with you and I get to hear her talk about you. I think she's definitely falling in love with you and you're falling for her too."

_Peyton:_

_"Nathan is the easiest guy that I could ever really talk to. I'm being honest. Who doesn't see the guy ending up with Haley?"_

"What I want to know is I know that you must have someone in mind, why haven't you just said screw it and just tell her you want her?" She flailed her arms in the air.

"It doesn't work that way and this is something I have to take into full consideration."

_Nathan:_

_"We should be talking about us and we seem to always have conversations about me and one of the others. Does Peyton really want this? Should I have let someone else stay instead of her?_

_Get Jennie over here so I can get in with these guys."_

"Hey, Jenn. Which one's your favorite?" he said chuckling as Henry started to cry after Jennie left Haley to switch with Peyton.

"He'll get over it and I think Suzie here is my favorite dolphin." She scratched the dolphin's head. "I was sort of nervous to be around them but they aren't that dangerous."

"I never thought of them that way. How are you feeling about getting this far?"

"You make it sound like I'm leaving." She joked. "I honestly thought it would be like Rachel. She wanted to always be around you and I just never talked until our date."

_Nathan:_

_"Jennie is a little similar to Haley and I'm afraid if it comes down to them two that I will want both girls. It doesn't work that way. I'll have to break two more hearts, if they opened up to me."_

"Yeah you flew on that court and you got the first jersey that night."

"I was surprised you usually give it to Haley every time. I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't get it tonight first."

_Jennie:_

_"I'm not selling Haley out. I was just saying what I have observed. It would be more interesting if another girl besides her would get the first one."_

"I never kept count. It was just how I felt at that time. Haley just sticks out for me."

_Nathan:_

_"Okay, Peyton and Jennie both mentioned some thing about me spending more time with Haley. I'm not going to say that they are wrong about their accusations. If I'm attracted to Haley then it's obvious that I would want to be around her more."_

"Let's get in the water!" John shouted. He motioned the dolphins to come to the middle so that they could get in.

"Want to jump?" Jennie asked Nathan.

Nathan took Jennie's hand and he jumped first, causing Jennie to be pulled down behind him.

Once she resurfaced, she pushed Nathan. "I didn't even get to count."

"We never mentioned that. We didn't kiss on it either." He said in a sexy way that ended with him smirking. He swam to the middle to here the instructors. He stopped behind Haley and Peyton.

"So who has seen people on TV hold on to the dorsal of the dolphin and ride?" Kelly asked. She smiled when they all nodded. "Well you will get your chance to do that right now. First we need to know which dolphin you would be most comfortable with. How about you Haley?"

"I really like Milo." She smiled when he swam over to her. He nudged her with his snout in a playful manner.

"He seems to like you too."

Nathan put on a fake frown. "It's never going to happen man!" He called to him.

"Alright Haley, just take a hold of him right here." Kelly instructed.

"Yeah Hales!" Peyton cheered.

"If you're scared can you let go?" Haley asked Kelly.

The instructor shook her head. "Not unless you can swim away from the back tail fast enough. They can knock out anyone if they are hit hard enough.

Peyton whispered to Haley, "Think of it as a really hard bitch slap but instead you can get killed."

Haley pushed Peyton gently.

_Haley:_

_"Thanks Peyton. I get to go first I guess."_

"You'll be fine." John told her.

Haley gulped and placed her hand on the top fin. "Okay Milo, don't kill me."

"Ready Haley?" Kelly called. "Once I let go of him, he'll shoot off."

_Nathan:_

_"Yeah that will make her feel more comfortable."_

Kelly let go and Milo shot like a bullet from a gun to the opposite side of the pool. Haley was heard laughing. Milo stopped to turn to go back to join the others. Once back to the group he slowed down.

"Thank you Milo," Haley kissed his nose. Then she turned to Nathan and smiled. "You have to try that!" She pointed to the dolphin.

"All ladies first." Nathan waded over to her. "It sounded like you had fun with Mr. Milo."

"What if I did?" She smiled. "He'll make a great dolphin boyfriend." She nodded. "I'm going to go watch Peyton go." She turned to see that Peyton was grabbing a hold of Henry. "Alright Sawyer!" Haley gave her thumbs up.

_Peyton:_

_"Alright, Henry no grab ass and keep your tongue in your own mouth."_

Henry was released and he raced over to the edge. He stopped halfway and turned back.

"Sorry Peyton, he must be tired. Did you want to go with Milo? John, why don't you feed Henry over at the edge so he doesn't get in the way?" She turned back to Peyton. "Henry's the older one. So we'll have Milo and Suzie race. Nathan could you hold on to Suzie for me?"

"Yeah," Nathan swam over to her. "The next time I want to kiss Haley, you don't get to object," he whispered to the dolphin. He looked up when he felt Jennie's hand over his. "You think she'll win?"

"If there's food on the other side." Jennie giggled. "You ready Peyton?"

"Oh yeah, Milo's a speed racer." She pets his back.

"Okay Nathan, let her go!" Kelly shouted.

Nathan was caught off guard when he first let go. Suzie sped off so quickly it almost knocked the wind out of Nathan. He laughed it off and swam back over to Haley.

"Go Milo!" Haley cheered.

"Yeah, Suzie." Nathan cheered back.

"Hey!" Haley nudged Nathan.

He smiled down at her. "I was only being a fair sport. I hope you didn't tire poor Milo out."

"I doubt it. This was so much fun." She kissed Nathan on the cheek. She rested her head in his chest. "You still have to go you know."

"I was this close wasn't I?" He showed her the distance with his finger.

"And it still wasn't close enough."

"And it's Milo by a bottle nose!" Kelly shouted. "Good work guys. Who wants fish?"

"Ha, now I don't have to go. Maybe some other time." He went over to hug both Peyton and Jennie.

*-*-*-*

"Did you have a blast or what?" Jennie asked Peyton and Haley as the girls entered their hotel room.

"I never thought it would be that much fun." Peyton aid as she continued to dry out her hair. "So who's ready to fight over the shower?"

"Too late!" Haley shouted as she closed the door.

"Fine, I call next. My hair isn't as long as yours." She told Jennie as she rested on the bed. "Can you believe in a few hours that one of us is going to have to leave? I'm glad we got to have one day of vacation together."

"It's a lot to take in. I'm just glad we all got to open up to Nathan today. Where do you think dinner will be?"

"I can't really guess what Nathan plans for us."

"It's going to be an emotional elimination."

_Peyton:_

_"Jennie always mentions the depressing parts of anything in this competition. She's turning to a pessimist."_

"Yeah and mostly for Nathan. We have to respect his choice though."

*-*-*-*

"Owe, little black dress, sexy." Peyton said as she stood next to Haley in the mirror. "It's almost time. Could I borrow you mascara?"

"Great topic change." Haley laughed when she handed it to Peyton. "I like green on you. What's Jennie's dress color?"

"I think its dark blue. I doubt that Nathan's thinking about what color our dresses are though."

There was a knock on the door. It stopped all of the chatter coming from the girls' mouths.

"Jennie, you almost ready? I think Lucas is here!" Haley called. She straightened out her dress and took one last look at herself.

Jennie walked out of the bathroom. Her dress was blue with a black belt around the torso. Her brown hair was in simple, yet elegant curls.

_Peyton:_

_'Someone's trying too hard."_

_Haley:_

_"Talk about trying to get noticed."_

**Lucas knocked again. "We need to get going. I already came five minutes late!" he called through the door.**

"Well you should have said so." Haley joked as she opened the door. "We're ready Lucas." Haley was the first to leave behind Lucas. She took deep breaths as they walked down the stairs. She didn't bother to look at Peyton or Jennie. They all had they're own thoughts in mind. She didn't think that they would worry about each other at this moment.

**Lucas drove the car around the hotel before making a turn. After twenty minutes the car came to its final stop. "Nathan has the only table in their so just say you're with Scott." He told them as they got out. "Elimination will be on the inside of the restaurant."**

_Haley:_

_"Tonight dinner is at the Olde Town Oyster and Seafood bar. I'm not thinking about food as much as what is going to go down at the table."_

They walked through the door and spotted Nathan sitting at the table with candles on each empty one as well. Nathan stood up and waited until the girls were sitting. "I really do hope that you all enjoyed yourselves today because I still don't know what the outcome of tonight will be. I already asked Peyton about whom I should pick and she said Haley. I want to know what you two think. Haley?"

"Well I think that you should pick Jennie because I think that you have a more romantic relationship with her." Haley looked over to Peyton as tears formed in her eyes and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to her.

_Peyton:_

_"Haley is right. I don't think I even kissed Nathan once at this point. I have a hard time letting people into my life. I am slower than the other two."_

Nathan nodded. "How about you Jennie?"

"I'm going to be truly honest with you. I want you to pick me and I don't want to picture you picking one of the girls. I know it's selfish but that's how I feel. I mean I can see you lasting with Haley. Everyone saw that. I came here to be with you and not make it look like I don't want you. I won't do that."

_Haley:_

_"Can I change my answer? Pick me!"_

_Nathan:_

_"What am I going to do? I brought Lucas back because I knew that this was going to get tougher and tougher."_

Nathan let out a sigh. "I know that this is uncomfortable for all of you. I'm not that comfortable either."

Haley rested her hand on his shoulder. She gave it a light squeeze. She still didn't say anything. She didn't need to.

"I'm really going to have to think about this one." Nathan said as he got up.

*-*-*

**"You know the answer. I know you do. I don't get why you keep saying that you need time." Lucas said in the kitchen. "You know who you want."**

Nathan looked over to him. "It's just hard to have to see her go and it's not just my heart Lucas."

**"I've heard this speech thousands of times. Are you ready to head out there?"**

"I have no choice. Thanks for coming back man."

**"That was your choice." Lucas mumbled as he followed Nathan to the outside dining area. He stood next to Nathan. "There are three of you left and only one Nathan. You three did a lot to get to this point and it saddens Nathan that he has to send one of you from the Bahamas all the way back home. Let's start, Nate?"**

Nathan stepped in front of Lucas. "Lucas is right you did an amount to get here but one of you didn't do enough. Before I get to that, let me take the pressure off of one of you. Jennie, you told me that you knew who I would pick first. You were right. Hales, you did it again. Come here,"

Haley walked straight to Nathan. "It's not nice you know." Haley was starting to well up

"What isn't?" Nathan asked sincerely.

She shook her head and took the jersey from Nathan. She hugged him tightly. She pulled away and kissed him. She let of his hold on her and walked back.

_Haley: (Crying)_

_"I'm a finalist! Now I either have to go against Peyton or battle with Jennie. I don't want to say goodbye to Peyton."_

_Jennie:_

_"See every time."_

Nathan let out a deep breath. "Peyton, when I first met you, you were sassy and sarcastic. You still are sarcastic and this time you're my friend. I can talk and joke with you like I've been doing it for years. It's comfortable and it's just. I haven't been able to move on from the friends level with you. I'm sorry but you won't be here to win my heart. I'm sorry Peyton. I chose Jennie. Could you come down here please?"

Peyton gave Haley, who was now fully crying, a tight hug. "It's okay Haley. You're still here." Peyton repeated a few times to calm her. She let go and smiled at Haley. Then she turned and smiled at Nathan as she approached him. "Admit it, I was too much for you."

"That was it all along. I'm really sorry Peyton. I still got a friend right?"

"I don't know. It depends." She smiled and gave Nathan a hug. "Make the right choice and be happy with it." She let go.

"You be happy too. Could you just wait here until it's over, just don't go back up."

She nodded. "Okay,"

_Peyton:_

_"What is going on?"_

_Jennie:_

_"It's overwhelming. I'm going to be in the final two. It's either going to be me or her."_

Jennie walked down and kissed Nathan as she happily accepted his final jersey.

"My final two girls, be ready to really consider everything that you have been through and how much you care about me. I don't feel like being screwed over and having to do another one of these things." he tried to joke. He gave Jennie and then Haley a final kiss. He walked to the door and turned back to them. "Haley, you can hug Peyton to death now."

Haley smiled and then quickly went back to Peyton's arms. "God, he thinks he's so funny. I'm going to miss you Peyton."

"Hey it's going to be fine. Stay strong okay?" Peyton told her. "He really likes you Haley. You got this." She looked up and watched and Jennie walked away too. "Go sleep that drug off." She joked.

_Peyton:_

_"I'm not going to cry. Nathan was right. We're friends and I can see us as just that and I'm okay with that. He's a cool guy. Now Nathan pick Haley or I'll have Milo kick your ass."_

***-*-*-***

**AN:**

**Another chapter and another girl gone. I wanted to bring Lucas back because I missed him. (I miss Cassandra too but I can't bring her back) **

**The next chapter will just be deleted scenes and highlights before the final elimination and then the reunion!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! oh and this will be the last time the poll will be open so vote! Even though you know who will be going home I think it fun to see how many people want Jennie to go home!**


	15. The Final Elimination

**Okay at first I planned on doing a highlights chapter but it was frustrating me to copy and paste from all of the other documents of this story. Instead I'm just giving you the final elimination. In the reunion I'll be patient and copy and paste. Then instead of the highlight I WILL be making a life with out the cameras chapter!!!**

**This chapter was going to be split into two parts. The first date and then the second with the winner revealed, but I just thought it would be better to give you all of it!**

**I think I did way better on writing Haley's date then I did Jennie's. I just like Haley better and I'm not too good with made up characters. Jennie's date might also be cut short because I just want to post this chapter badly and I used the good date for Naley. I really don't like how I progressed with Jennie's character. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OTH characters or reality tv. I only own the made up characters.**

The Final Elimination…

_Nathan:_

_"Today and tomorrow are my final days with Haley and Jennie. I have a big decision to make and it will be made tomorrow night. I never knew that I'd be so close already. Here's to today and tomorrow."_

Nathan woke up from his sleepless night. He was wound up from the closeness to all of this. His choice made him nervous. He knew he was going to have so many thoughts and questions running through his mind. Would they say yes? Will it last? Is it the right choice for both of us? Etc. He sighed as he heard a knock on the door.

Nathan stood up from his bed to get the door. "Who is it?"

**"It's me Little Brother." Lucas said. He waited for Nathan to open the door to let him in. once he did Lucas noticed that Nathan was very tired. "Tough night?"**

"Is it that obvious?" Nathan groaned. He flopped back down on his bed. "What are you doing here?"

**"Last night you told me to be up in your room by six thirty so here I am. You're supposed to be telling me what to say to the girls. Who's your first day going to be with? What does she need to wear? Things like that Nate, you're usually on top of things." He chuckled.**

Nathan sat back up. "I guess you can tell Haley and just tell her where I'm going to take her. Don't tell her what to wear." Nathan said a moment later.

**Lucas nodded. "Sure thing." Lucas walked back to the doorway. He looked back at Nathan. "Oh and Nathan, take it easy today. Don't get so stressed out if you know who you want to be with." Lucas said before leaving the room.**

***~***

_Jennie:_

_"I hope that I get to go last. I think it's better to make a last impression on Nathan. You know to make him forget his first day, with Haley. I still do want to try and remain friends with Haley. I mean if that's what she wants. Anyway I can't believe I'm in the final two! Tomorrow we'll see who the winner is! I'm so excited! I can't wait to spend a whole day with Nathan for a date and be able to stay in his room with him. Then he'll pick me to be his!"_

_Haley:_

_"Okay, the two days of dating start today. I wonder who he'll take. I know that one time I'll be left in the hotel room by myself, at least I have that to look forward to. I could sit there and think about what he'll be doing with Jennie. I've watched a few reality love shows. I know what they want you to think happen in the hotel room on the last night. It probably doesn't always happen. It's not going to happen with me._

_I'll probably think about myself too. I'm believing that me still being here is a good thing. I started out judging the type of girls who would do this kind of thing. Now I find myself being one of those girls who pray to get his heart. But I could be different. You see the after shows; none of the winners stay winners. I can see it now, Still Hott for Scott on VH1 or MTV. I guess I have a bit of Peyton in me."_

"Morning Haley," Jennie cheerfully said as she got out of the bathroom with her jeans and t-shirt on.

"Hey, Jenn." Haley guessed that she had just gotten out of the shower because she could see the watermarks on her shirt and her hair was up in a wrapped towel. "Can you believe Peyton's gone?"

_Jennie:_

_"So the first thing that Haley mentions to me is Peyton. I get it that they were close. I wasn't too close with Peyton but I'm still here and I don't need to think about her. I just have to think about making my final impression on Nathan."_

"Someone had to go home and I guess Peyton didn't cut it for him. He did keep saying over and over that he felt on the friends level with her. I know you're all bummed that she's gone, but you're still here Haley. Think about it that way. That's what I'm doing." Jennie took the towel off her wet hair and turned on the blow dryer.

Haley rolled her eyes and waited for her to be done so she could finish talking to her. "Trust me I'm happy that I'm still here. I just can't forget about the other people I made friends with. I'm not you." Haley got up.

Both girls stopped what they were doing when they heard a soft knock on their door. Jennie told Haley to answer it because she wasn't decent yet.

Haley ignored her and opened the door. "Hi Lucas." She opened the door wider to let Lucas into the room. She bit her lip as she took a seat on her bed a little bit away from Jennie. She looked up to Lucas, ready to hear what plans she should make of her day.

**"As you both know, Nathan is only taking one of you out for the entire day, and then the other girl tomorrow and lastly the final elimination ceremony." Lucas paused and looked to Haley. "Haley today is your day. You'll first be going to the beach with Nathan and then dinner. Remember that this could be your last time seeing Nathan. It will be before the elimination. Good Luck to you. As for you, Jennie, you'll be cooped up in here all day. Nathan will pay the expenses for room service and any pay per view you might buy. Haley, you have twenty minutes before you need to go down to the lobby to meet Nathan." Lucas nodded his head before he exited their room.**

_Haley:_

_"I love the beach. I only have twenty minutes to get ready. Oh gosh I have never been worried for time to get ready. Good thing I still have the bikini Peyton leant me."_

Haley got up from the bed and rushed over to her bag. She pulled out some of her clothes. She walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. After making sure she brushed her teeth enough and picking out something to wear she opened the door back up. She didn't know if they were actually going swimming, so in case she threw her hair up in a messy bun. She wore a yellow sundress over her swimsuit. She threw on her black flip flops, used her sunglasses as a headband for any hair in her face, and slipped on a pair of black flip flops. She picked up her shoulder tote.

"Bye Jennie, I guess I'll jus see you tomorrow night." Haley closed the door and went to find an elevator to the lobby.

She finally made it downstairs. Haley worried that she took to long getting ready and down there. Haley wasn't the one to pay attention to the clock, whenever her older sisters got ready for dates. At first Haley didn't see Nathan. She bit her lip.

"There you are." She heard from behind her.

She smiled at Nathan when he walked in front of her. "Don't tell me I had you waiting too long. I should have checked what time I got ready and…"

_Haley:_

_"Okay, sometimes I tend to ramble like a bumbling idiot. My mom told me that some guys think it's cute. So who knows?"_

"It's fine. You're just in time actually." Nathan gave her a quick kiss on the lips before putting one of his arms around her waist.

She wrapped her arms around him. The content pair left the lobby and got into a golf cart.

_Nathan:_

_"I noticed two things when I saw Haley. One she looked really beautiful. Two she looked comfortable in what she was wearing. I mean I do like it when a girl dresses up, but usually only when it's necessary."_

"I guess Lucas gave you the news that we're going to the beach today?" he asked when he turned the key into the golf cart's ignition. He wore his black and white swim trunks and a grey shirt. He also wore a black baseball cap on his head. "You ready?"

Haley nodded. She dug in her back for her strawberry lip-gloss. She rested her head on Nathan's shoulder as he slowly drove down to one of the island's beaches. "I actually live by the beach. Do you remember when you came to Tree Hill?" She waited for Nathan to respond. "All you have to do is walk down from my backyard and there's this beautiful beach. I went there a lot."

"You should have showed me that when we were down there." Nathan couldn't stop smiling at her. He pulled the cart to a halt. "Unfortunately we still have to use our legs and walk." He joked. He got out first and walked to the other side to help Haley out. He interlocked his fingers with hers.

Once they reached Nathan's set up spot, they both took a seat. "The day is ours to do whatever we want to. We could go for a swim, talk; I don't what else you do at a beach. I hope you'll be ready for later tonight because I have something special planned for you Hales." He kissed her kissed her deeply on the lips. He pulled away and poked her nose.

At the contact Haley scrunched up her face.

_Haley:_

_"Can we just skip to the special thing?"_

Haley stood up and slipped off her sundress straps that cover her bikini straps. Then she slipped of the dress over her feet. "I think we could go for a swim first." She sat back down in front of Nathan. "I could use some sunscreen first. I don't want to look like a tomato."

Nathan let out a low chuckle. He picked up the bottle and squirted the cold white lotion into his palm. "It might fell a bit cool." Nathan told Haley before he started rubbing her shoulders.

Haley closed her eyes at his touch. She held back a moan because she didn't want to embarrass herself. Her eyes opened back up when she didn't feel Nathan's hands travel down her back. She turned her head to face him.

He lifted his shirt over his head. Haley watched his abs move when he wriggled out of his shirt.

_Haley:_

_"Okay, Haley calm yourself. Mom and dad might be watching you. God he's… a God. Wow I never wanted to sound like that but you see him too right? Holy crap!"_

"Okay turn around. I'm not getting sued for ruining your body." Haley let her thoughts slip off her tongue. Her cheeks flushed when she heard him sweetly laugh. Haley stared at Nathan's bare back. Her hands were full of sunscreen.

_Haley:_

_"Where should I rub first?"_

Nathan turned his head to see what was with Haley. "You okay?"

She nodded and then smiled. She brought her hands to his back. She wiped her hands all around his back trying to get all of the slimy lotion off of her hands.

Nathan assumed she was done. He turned around.

"Hey! I wasn't finished." She poked him in the nose as payback from earlier. "Now you look like a life guard." She giggled.

Nathan brought his hand to his face. He wiped off his nose. "Funny Haley. I like funny girls." Nathan stood up first. He offered his hand out to Haley.

"I don't if I can trust you. Usually all guys throw the girls over their shoulders and threaten to throw them into the water."

"I'm not like most guys and they only do that to be cute and they like seeing their pretty girls flustered. I promise I won't throw you in the ocean. I don't want the sharks eating you."

"What sharks? Are there sharks in that water? Oh this is not going to work out for me Nathan." She folded her arms over her chest.

"Haley, we're going to sit near the shore. You'll be fine. I promise." He kept his hand in offering position.

Haley couldn't help but accept his hand. She didn't need to push herself up because Nathan had her up in one small pull.

They sat in the shallow waves of the shoreline. Haley faced Nathan and was sitting between his legs. She lightly flicked water at his chest, which sparkled as the sunlight hit the droplets. "This feels nice." She said placing her hands back under the water.

Nathan brought his hands out of the water and scooped up water to drizzle down Haley's arms. "It sure does. I'm glad you're here with me right now. I'm not just saying it either."

Haley looked up at him. "I wasn't going to disagree Nathan. I'm so happy to be here. I haven't been so relaxed since I was sort of with Chris."

"Yeah? I used to do these things with Stephanie."

"Are you happy that you were able to move on from her? I didn't think that feeling could ever go away when I was Chris. As you can see it did."

"Yeah I guess. If I never did I wouldn't be here right now. You wouldn't be here right now if you weren't…"

Haley huffed out a breath. "Dragged here. I don't feel that way anymore Nathan. I haven't felt that way in a long time."

_Nathan:_

_"I wasn't accusing Haley for being here just because she was forced. I know that she came around. A lot of the girls came around. They just don't get the chances I give Haley. I know why I brought it up. I just wanted to hear her explain herself to me as she'll want me to do with her in return."_

"I know that. I did care at first that you didn't want to get to know me the way I wanted to know you. I don't what made you come around but I'm glad you did."

"It was you." Haley spoke softly. Her voice cracked in a sexy way as she said it. She looked up at Nathan.

Nathan pulled her in closer to him. She was now sitting on top of him and her legs wrapped their way around his waist. He cupped her face and his mouth covered hers immediately. He asked for entrance to her mouth with his tongue. He smirked as he continued to kiss her because he was granted. He pulled away slowly and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm falling for you Nathan Scott."

_Haley:_

_"I felt like it was the perfect time to tell him how I feel. We're on the beach, where I love to be and I'm straddled against him and kissing him. I feel his passion. I'm falling for him. I really and can honestly say that I am."_

_Nathan:_

_"This girl, I don't even know what to say right now. I'm just having all of these feelings right now."_

Nathan kissed her once more. He pushed his feelings into this kiss because in his head he knew she wasn't lying to him for a second.

*~*

_Jennie:_

_"So far I've read three magazines and grabbed a quick brunch in the hotel restaurant. Now I have to live through the night of nothing but thoughts of what he and Haley are possibly doing and movies."_

Jennie got up and went to sit outside on the balcony.

*~*

"Here you are." Haley looked up and took her ice-cream from Nathan.

She raised an eyebrow. "Strawberry huh? How did you know it was my favorite?"

"I could practically taste it from your lips." He said as he placed another kiss on her lips. He sat down and groaned.

"You okay?" Haley asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. We have at least an hour before I have to drop you off at the hotel to change for dinner. Then we'll do more of the serious talking and before I know it, you'll be the one sitting in the hotel room wondering what's going on out there."

"I'm prepared for that. I know that you have to give both of us an equal chance. Plus I heard that you were paying for room service and **any** pay per view movie that I decide to watch. I love movies and an occasional eating dinner in my bed day." She laughed. Don't sound so sore. You like Jennie too. She's a nice girl."

"I never said she wasn't. Anyway what do you want to do next?"

Haley finished her last bite of her cone before lying back on the cotton towel. "Sleep." She mumbled. She rolled on her side to purposely bump Nathan.

"That's no fun." Nathan pouted.

"Well you are the man with all of the plans. I can just take my special night now."

"No be patient baby." He lied down next to her. He turned his head to look at her. He started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I guess you do like to eat. You got ice cream all over you." Nathan sat up and towered above Haley. "I don't many girls who can get ice cream on their shoulders." Nathan bent down and licked the sticky sweet treat off of her shoulder. "Hmm I still think it taste better when it comes off your lips." Nathan swooped down to claim Haley's lips again.

Haley giggled under Nathan's strong hold of her lips. Haley couldn't believe that this was actually happening to her.

Nathan pulled away again. He looked down into her eyes. He moved his thumb in circles on her shoulder to gentle massage it.

*~*

It came time to take Haley to go back and change for her evening outfit. On the short ride back up, Haley was trying to think of what else Nathan had planned. She didn't want to over dress, even though she never really was the one to go all out on her wear.

The cart came to a stop. Haley kissed Nathan goodbye and told him she couldn't wait to see him later.

_Haley:_

_"I only have tonight to see Nathan before the elimination. This is it. He'll have to take me for what I told him or leave me for Jennie."_

Haley walked back out of the elevator she was in from that morning and made her walk back down the hallway to her room. She opened the door with her key. She paused. Jennie probably heard her opening the door. She wasn't about to answer the millions of questions that Jennie could think of. She would have two hours to get ready.

She peered into the room to see Jennie sitting on her bed watching television. Haley walked over to her bed and set her stuff down. As much as Haley hated the silence she still spoke up to Jennie, "Anything good on?"

Jennie turned her head over to Haley. "So far nothing. What are you doing back? I thought you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow morning?"

_Jennie:_

_"Please say that you screwed up with him, please. Why else would Haley just start off with an awkward question? She wants me to ask her everything I possibly can."_

Haley walked over to the mirror and let her hair out of the messy ponytail. She picked her brush off of the counter and started combing through the tangles. "Nathan just dropped me off so I could change into something more suitable." She shrugged.

_Haley:_

_"I'm not so good with the whole make myself sound mysterious thing. I doubt it even worked."_

_Jennie:_

_"More suitable? What the Hell are you two going to do?"_

"Oh well, when are you leaving again?" Jennie tried her best to sound casual. She pressed the clicker to change the channel.

"Around seven. I think two hours is more than enough time for me to shower and get freshened up." Haley walked back over to the front door. She pulled her red dress off of one of the hangers. Then she walked into the bathroom.

After Haley's quick shower, she slipped o her dress. She looked at her watch and she still had about an hour and a half. Next, she went back and forth with straight hair or bouncy curls. She decided that her honey blond hair would be better curly with the red dress.

The last thing Haley had to do was apply her make up. She chose to go simple. She applied gold eyes shadow to her eyelids. Then she dug around for some eyeliner. Haley could only find her brow liquid liner. It was placed a little bit above her top lashes. A quick brush of mascara and finally a thin coat of the strawberry lip-gloss, that Nathan seemed to love so much, finished off her look. Glancing at herself she smiled brightly.

_Haley: _

_"As I looked at myself in the mirror, I never remember looking so truly beautiful. I couldn't believe how much time I took for the first time to get my look right. Now all I have to do is get my nerves in order and just breathe."_

A quick squirt of Promise Me perfume and then she stepped out of the bathroom. She was ready for Nathan.

_Jennie:_

_"Holy shit! That's Haley!"_

There was another knock on the hotel door. Haley whirled around, her curls bouncing with her. She pulled the door open to see Lucas standing in the doorway, wearing a dress shirt, dress pants and a tie.

_Haley:_

_"Lucas isn't going to be there too is he? It's my last night with Nathan and Lucas isn't allowed to be there, no offense Luke."_

**"You look amazing Haley. Are you ready to go?" He sounded excited fro her. He offered her his arm so he could take her to his brother.**

Haley accepted the invitation to be escorted. With each step she would breathe in and exhale deeply. She was getting nervous. She tried not to look at Lucas.

**"You can relax Haley. Everything is going to be just fine." Lucas patted her hand with his.**

_Haley:_

_"How can you be so sure? I mean really. People always have their what ifs about every situation. Just, what if?"_

Once out of what seemed to be the longest elevator ride of her life, Haley and Lucas stepped out. Really, Haley even asked Lucas five times if the elevator broke down. Haley was led outside. There was no car waiting for them. They were going to have to walk.

*~*

_Nathan:_

_"My night with Haley is coming to an end. I just hope everything goes smoothly and she likes well everything. I'm at a loss with my words."_

Nathan tapped his fingers on the table as his leg kept the same beat. He looked up and saw his brother's dark form along with Haley's. Nathan brought himself to stand up from the table. He smiled when he saw them coming closer. He walked over to his brother to take Haley off of his arm.

_Haley:_

_"The place looked so romantic. There was a band playing soft music and the lights were dimmed. Nathan had our table cover with a silk red tablecloth upfront by the band. There was just enough room in front to maybe do some dancing. Nathan looked sexy as well. I've never seen him so well dressed and the way he's looking at me, I'm one lucky girl."_

"You look so beautiful Haley." Nathan croaked out. He slowly moved one of his index fingers down Haley's soft cheek.

Haley closed her eyes as Nathan caressed her face. She tried to hold back that one tear that anted to escape and travel down her cheek. She blinked her eyes back open. Nathan took her by the hand and sat next to her at the single table, never letting their hands part. "This place looks so…perfect." She whispered to him. She couldn't stop her eyes from darting all over the room.

Nathan huffed a smile. "It should be. It compliments the girl in the room."

_Nathan:_

_"I knew that Haley was going to look naturally beautiful because that's who she is. She is just breath taking right now."_

"I wanted our last night before I have to make my decision to be memorable for you Haley. I have a lot to think about. I know that it will be hard for you to sit here and here me talk about how it could be the last time."

"You're right, but I also know that it might not be." She smiled. "Maybe tonight we're not supposed to think about it ending. Let's just enjoy it." Haley looked over to the band. She didn't let go of Nathan's hand as she stood up. "Dance with me?" She asked quietly.

_Nathan:_

_"I know that when I was a Jennie's I told her that I couldn't dance. But I can't seem to say no to Haley's brown eyes. I mean Jennie won't know what we're doing."_

Nathan stood up from the table. He pulled Haley close to his chest. He set his hands on her waist when he felt her arms go around his neck.

Haley curled up in Nathan's embrace. She felt Nathan rest his cheek on top of her head and before she knew it, the pair was swaying to the music not saying a word, just feeling it.

………..

"You know I have something for you." Nathan spoke. He didn't want to let go of Haley, but he couldn't wait for her to set eyes on his gift for her. Nathan walked back over to his chair. He pulled out a square velvet box, from his inside coat pocket. He came back over to Haley and presented it to her.

Haley's eyes went wide as she looked at what was inside. She looked back up to Nathan. "Is this real? Nathan oh my god," She whispered in pure amazement.

_Haley:_

_"No one has ever gotten me such a remarkable gift s Nathan bought for me. I take back what I said when I first got her about Nathan just wanting twenty girls for fun. I took that back awhile ago."_

"Of course it is. Here, let me put it on you." Nathan took the box and set it on the table. He took out the sparkling silver bracelet. He slipped in on her wrist. "Don't say I never gave you anything."

Haley was still in awe. She wrapped her arm around Nathan's neck and brought his lips down to meet hers. She pulled away and curled back into him. "This is the best night of my life and I promise that I will never forget it."

Nathan looked down to her. He kissed the top of her head. "Ready to go back upstairs?"

The pair walked back to Nathan's room, hand in hand.

*~*

_Haley:_

_"And now the roles switch. I have to be the one sitting in the hotel room by myself. I'll probably try calling my parents to tell them about my incredible date with Nathan last night. Then I thought I'd just keep it to myself. I don't want to be apart from him but he has to give both of us one more try."_

Haley left Nathan's room to go head back to her own. Last night was one of the best night's sleep she had since she got to the house. Hopefully she would be able to feel that way again.

She did the same routine when she came back into her room. From the looks of things, Jennie was already to go. Haley looked over to her.

"Welcome back! Did you have fun last night?" She asked cheerfully. Jennie was just excited because she got Nathan all to herself for an entire day and she had him when she wanted him, last.

"I had a great time last night."

_Haley:_

_"I don't need to tell Jennie how much fun I had with Nathan and how much closer I think we feel towards each other. She's just trying to flaunt away."_

"Do you already know what you're doing today?" Haley asked her. She took the remote from the TV from Jennie's bed.

"He's taking me sailing. He's such a romantic. Too bad I won't be coming back home because he's also taking me out to dinner on the boat. I guess I'll see you at elimination." She called to Haley as she left.

_Jennie:_

_"I'm so excited. I can't wait to just have the whole day to relax and not think about tomorrow night. Even though when I do think about it, I'm the name that he calls for his love."_

Jennie wore Sofee shorts with her white tank top. Her hair was up in a half ponytail because off shore she knew it would be windier. She walked down to get into the elevator.

Once in the lobby, Jennie started looking for Nathan. She found him by the entrance to the hotel. She smiled and waved to him as he noticed her. "Hey, it's good to see you." She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"It's good to see you too. I'm guessing I have a big bill to pay since you had to be by yourself yesterday?" Nathan joked as he took hold of Jennie's hand. "You ready to hit the water?"

"Yeah I'm excited. Let's go."

_Nathan:_

_"Ever since my first date with Jennie she seems to be very enthusiastic around me. Whatever."_

Nathan chuckled. "Alright," He placed one of his hands on her lower back as he led her to the cart. Nathan sat in next to her. He started up the cart before driving down the hill to the beach, where he spent the day with Haley before. He turned over to look at the girl beside him. "So what's on your mind?"

"A lot of things that I know o shouldn't be worrying about and I just can't wait until tomorrow night."

_Nathan:_

_"Jennie feels like she's already the winner. I am not just basing my choice on the girls' last dates. It has to be overall."_

"Well you have to live through today and I'll bet that you'll want to." He said with a coy smile. "Have you ever been boating?"

"One time I went with my friends but we used a small fast boat. Is that the kind we'll be on?"

Nathan shook his head. "This boat is bigger and slower. I'm not looking for any exhilarating moment. Tomorrow is on the top at that list."

"If I have to live through today then so do you." Jennie teased him. Jennie looked through the side of the cart. She watched the horizon above the water pass her by. "The Bahamas is such a mesmerizing place." She sighed contently.

"That's one of the reasons why I chose to come here. Plus it's a romantic getaway, for me it is." He pulled the cart to a stop.

She nodded. "I totally agree and see where you're coming from. I took one look and now I never want to stop looking." _Kind of like with you._

Nathan got out first, followed by Jennie. She took her bag out of the back and put it across her shoulder. She intertwined her fingers with Nathan's. Nathan walked to the dock and stopped in front of a boat. "This one's ours for the day." Nathan lifted his arm as he helped Jennie into the boat. "Watch your step."

Nathan sat on the padded seats next to Jennie. He lifted her legs on to his lap. "Through everything I've had great time with you. I think you've grown a lot and you're starting to like being around me. At a few points I actually thought that you were never going to come around. You were in the bottom two a few times."

She nodded. "I don't know what finally made me decided to show my true self. I'm thinking it had something to do with Amanda always bringing me down."

_Nathan:_

_"So it wasn't me?"_

"She's been gone for quite sometime so I don't think that she made that impact on you."

"I know she's gone but I think it still had an influence on me."

_Nathan:_

_"Jennie and I have different viewpoints on many things and I don't want to clash with her. I mean we've been on this date for ten minutes?"_

Nathan concluded, "Well whatever it was, I'm glad you're in the final two." He sent her a smile. Nathan turned his head. "We're going around the cove for a few times before we start dinner. It takes about three hours to get around twice. I'd figure we would catch an early dinner and then head back to my room for a little while before I have to do the thinking hard part. Sound like a plan to you?"

_Jennie:_

_"It's not fair. Haley got more time with Nathan than I did. She always seems to get more time with Nathan."_

"Sounds good." She chirped.

*~*

_Haley:_

_"So far I managed to clean up around the room a bit. I packed all of my things up. I straightened out all of the things in the bathroom. I didn't pack any of the make up or anything because we'll need it for later. Now I don't know what I;m going to do until tonight."_

Haley wondered around the small room. She looked out her window and looked at the sky view of the island they were on. She wished that she could just stay for a few extra days, being the one with Nathan's heart or not. For her, he was starting to have her heart.

*~~*

"I can't believe how close that bird came to your head!" Jennie was laughing really hard. While she and Nathan were making out a seagull flew right over their heads. After the close call they went under the shade of the umbrella from one of the tables.

"Now we won't have to worry about getting pooped on by some feathered rat."

"I knew that you were afraid of birds."

"Birds are afraid of humans. Our heads are not used as perch points." Nathan laughed too. He rubbed his eyes. "The bird killed it. I'm not going to eat dinner out here. I'll eat inside."

"Hmm," she sighed. "What else is there possibly to talk about?" She leaned her head back on the chair. "Why do I get half the time Haley got? I'm just curious."

_Nathan:_

_"It's none of your business why I chose Haley to spend the full day with. It just happened to work that way? I really need a good excuse. The truth: I have a stronger connection with Haley."_

"It's not about how much time I spend with you today. I just have to get all of my thoughts in order. I'm sorry that you feel like I'm cutting you short. It just worked out that way."

**(Sorry that I can't think of anything for Jennie. I really can't write Nathan with another girl. It looks like Nathan is being a TOTAL ASS to Jennie really it's just me being a total ass to her.)**

**DINNER**

"Did you make all of this? It looks really good Nathan." Jennie said as Nathan pulled out a chair for her. Jennie wore a dark purple dress. She let her long brown hair cascade down her shoulders.

"I tried to but that compliment goes to the chef. I'm not the best cook but I can make you a mean milk and cereal." Nathan told her as he sat down.

"You are just full of being Mr. Funny today."

"I'm actually serious. I can't cook and I live off of milk and cereal." Nathan watched as she laughed. "So I can't stop but say sorry fro making your last date a official crap fest. You can count this as your number one worst date."

"Yeah you're probably right, but oh well. We tried and this is where we are now."

_Jennie:_

_"I'm losing a lot of faith that I'm going to win right now. I don't think I can make my standing much higher. Everyone is right. It's ALWAYS been Haley and we're just here to make the eliminations go one by one."_

Jennie began wiping her eyes. "I really think that with more time that we would make an amazing couple Nathan. I truly believe that." She told him sincerely.

"Come here." He pulled her into a hug. "I haven't decided yet. Jennie you are a great girl. I like spending time with you and I can make you laugh. I'm just glad you aren't emotionless. Don't think about tonight yet remember?"

She nodded.

Nathan reached into his pocket. "I bought you something that I hope you'll take." Nathan opened another velvet box, this one smaller.

"Nathan," She picked up the two drop diamond earrings from the case. "These are gorgeous. Thank you so much." She leaned in and kissed him slowly.

*~~~~*

**"She has a point though Nate. You are so leading one of them on." The dates were over and Nathan met up with Lucas. "You might be on the list for worst show in history of reality love shows." Lucas joked with him, or tried to sound like he was. "Do you need me to leave?"**

"Yeah you should probably go get the girls while I think." Nathan sat down on the bed.

_Nathan:_

_"I have Jennie first of all. The silent as a mouse girl who took crap from the other girls because of it. She played the top of her game during one of my challenges. The same night we had a really comfortable date. We talked about all kinds of things and we joked around. Now I feel her slipping back into that same person again and I know that it is because of me. She was really starting to like me then I fucked it up because I spent more and more time with Haley. _

_Then I have Haley. At first she didn't even want to be here. I was rude to her and show least amount of respect. We have had a few arguments because of the way I used to act. Now we're falling into some kind of pattern. We're together and things are perfect. Perfection is never a good thing in the end._

_Lucas could be right. This could all go to crap because of me."_

_***~~~_

**"So this is it. One of you is going to be my brother's new girlfriend. I don't really know either of you personally, but I will now because Nathan and I are just that close. Even though you may just think that he'll be happy with the girl he chooses, he will also still be guilty that the other heart will be thrown aside. Believe that he will feel that guilt and you have a right to remain pissed off." Lucas turned when he heard Nathan's footsteps. He nodded to Nathan before waving to the girls and leaving.**

"God, this has all been fun to get to know both of you. I like you both for a bunch of different reasons. Jennie, you and I can be so down to earth with each other. Haley we bumped heads many times at first and I just want you to know that you were right. You both are right."

_Haley:_

_"Right about? I'm getting nervous and I'm not really paying attention to what Nathan is saying. I just get back to the world whenever I hear one of our names be mentioned."_

_Jennie:_

_"I'm forgetting my doubts. You always have doubts in a relationship and right now is really stressful. Nathan does get me and he does like me a lot. I'm just really scared that's all."_

"I'm a complicated guy to get. You both dealt with me. So I have made my choice. Jennie, could you come up here please?" Nathan waited for her to ask. He saw tears rolling down her cheeks. He wiped them with his thumb. "Shh it's okay." He pulled her to him the let her go. "You will find someone way better than me. I'm sorry it's not going to be you."

Jennie cried harder. "I just wanted to thank you fro giving me a chance." Jennie turned to Haley. "Haley, I really did enjoy hanging out with you but I felt on the backburner." She walked over to Haley and hugged her tightly. "If he doesn't pick you I still have the number for the receipt on all the movies I bought." Jennie released her from the tight embrace before walking away from Nathan and Haley.

_Jennie:_

_"Not surprised one fucking bit. I was just too stupid supporting them in the beginning to play for myself. I will find someone better. Someone will be with me without thinking about someone else. I was played as a fool!"_

_Haley:_

_"Breathing comes natural and I think I've lost my natural senses. He could still say not to me and yeah I'll cry for like weeks."_

Haley looked up to Nathan. He was walking towards her. He took both of her hands. "Everyone seemed to see us together at the end like some twisted fairy tale. You did catch me off guard a bit yesterday when you said you were falling for me. How do you feel right now?"

Haley shook her head and cried. "I don't know you won't tell me if you want me or not."

"You are the only one I want. It's you Hales." Nathan leant down and gave Haley a passionate kiss. He pulled away. "You're the one I'm falling for."

_Haley:_

_"This is unbelievable! This is not happening to me right now. I can't… I can't process my own thoughts right now! What happens after?"_

_*~*_

**AN: I really thought I could pull a better chapter but who cares. Haley and Nathan are always and forever and I tried. Thank you fro all the people who read even know they knew that it was going to be Nathan and Haley. Two more chapters left!**


	16. The Hott for Scott Reunion Special

**Thank you for all of your reviews! Here's the reunion! All fifteen girls won't be interviewed because I only did the people who I thought were more important. The last chapter is already written and it should be up when either Wednesday or Thursday because seniors don't have school! I hope you all like it.**

**This chapter is shorter than many of them. I wanted to give you an update instead of waiting a while longer. **

**The Reunion**

"Over two weeks ago, Nathan Scott made his final decision and tonight he will have a chance to see the winner as well as the other fourteen girls who tried to get his heart in the end. I'm Avery Daniels and this is the Hott for Scott reunion!" She waited for the crowd to get their cheers out of the way, before introducing the girls. "They are back! Let's hear it for Quinn, Taylor, Brooke, Rachel, Peyton, Ginger, Bailey, Amanda, Lola, Jennie, Kory, Brianna, Julia, and Cassandra!"

The cameras scanned over the girls as each name was called. Some blew kisses towards the cameras while the rest just put on a smile and waved.

"Now let's welcome to the stage Lucas Scott and the one all you girls want to see, Nathan Scott!" Avery called out.

As Lucas and Nathan appeared on the stage, the crowd went crazy. There was a ton of whistling. Lucas and Nathan sat on the chairs that were placed cross from the couch.

"Wow, all the girls still love you." Avery walked over between the brothers. "So Nathan how does it feel to be back in the same room with all of the girls?"

"Honestly, I was nervous to see some of them again. It's going to be interesting to see what they'll say to me now as well as the others they didn't get along with so well." Nathan said.

"What about Lucas? You two had a bit of a small blowout at the end of the season? Before you answer let's take a look at that night…"

_**Lucas tried to study Nathan's face. "Nathan…"**_

"_How long Lucas? I knew that I suspected this a few weeks ago and every time I would ask you, you would lie to me. I picked you to help me out because I thought I could trust you. I think I can finish my search by myself. You should go home."_

"_**Nathan I can forget about my feelings for her."**_

_Nathan just shook his head. "And I will always have to remember that I know about them. While you're outside waiting for your cab, tell Brooke that she can be free to be with you."_

"_**Why do you have to be such a bastard all the time? This isn't just hard on you. I hope no one feels any pity for you either. The only people I feel sorry for are the girls that are still here because they'll have to deal with you." Lucas looked up to the girls and nodded off. He walked back to his room.**_

"_How about you girls head to your rooms as well?" Nathan told them as he tried to piece together what his brother told him._

"Some harsh words huh Lucas? Do you still feel like that could have been avoided?" Avery asked.

Lucas sighed. "If it didn't happen that night it would have happened later. I think later would have been much worse for Nathan because he could have fallen in love with her too. Watching the reruns I do think that I should have told him a bit early." Lucas shrugged. "I really am sorry."

Avery nodded before she turned to Nathan. "Do you have any last minute things to say about the whole ordeal before we turn things to the girls?"

"I thought I looked like an idiot. Like Lucas mentioned about watching the reruns, I thought my reaction was only fair at the time. I was getting to really like Brooke and she probably could have gone a lot farther than she did."

"Okay well, we'll get to Brooke later on during the show. Now let's start with Quinn. Quinn could you join us on stage please?"

The camera went over to Quinn, who stood up and walked onto the stage. She sat down on the couch, with her legs crossed. She smiled over to Lucas and Nathan.

"Quinn, you barely got to spend time with Nathan on the show and every elimination he told you the same thing over and over. What are you feeling now? Do you regret not going after him?"

"In the beginning I was here to make sure that Haley wasn't going to get hurt. I knew that she didn't want to even be on the show…"

Peyton stood up. "Sounds like you're selling out your sister."

"I'm not. You knew that. Nathan knew it too." Quinn shook her head at Peyton. "As I was saying, maybe I wasn't looking for love but I was looking after someone I loved."

"Can I say something?" Nathan spoke over her. "There wasn't any need for you to look out for Haley. She had a good head on her shoulders the whole time she was there. I also think that if you weren't on the show another girl from anywhere else could have been the one."

Quinn nodded. "I know that. Then why did you want me on the show? You must have chosen me for some reason." She argued.

Lucas started to chuckle as Nathan looked like he had gotten busted for something. "Yeah Nate, enlighten us."

"Quiet Lucas," Nathan said laughing a bit himself. "It was either you or some chick from Vegas. She wanted to make babies right away. I thought I could change your mind about staying."

"Thank you Quinn you can go have a seat. Next we will hear from one of your sisters, Taylor."

The camera scanned over to Taylor, who was wearing a simple red dress. She smiled coyly to the cameras before getting up and joining Avery and the guys.

"Taylor is the second sister in the James clan. Before we get to your somewhat friendship with Rachel, let's discuss the whole Chris Keller situation. It seems like Haley can hold a grudge."

Taylor crossed her legs. "Well, yeah I slept with him while she was dating my sister-"

The crowd began booing and calling Taylor a whore and a slut.

"Let's bring it back down. Go on Taylor," Avery called out.

"I do have a reason for sleeping with him. I just had gotten back from a party and I had a certain amount of alcohol. I happened to be on my way to my room when Chris stormed out of Haley's room. I don't remember what he was muttering to himself, but I think it had something to do with my sister. I was drunk so why would I care. The rest is what it is now."

"Are you and Haley back on good terns since the show has ended?" Avery asked.

Taylor nodded. "Things are much better than they were. Trust is still going back and forth."

Avery nodded. "Nathan, would you like to say anything before we move on?"

"The sister rivalry wasn't something that I wanted to deal with. I didn't want you two to take stabs at each other the entire time. I am glad that you were able to patch things up." Nathan said sincerely.

Taylor nodded. "Where's my re headed bitch at?" Taylor shouted.

"I'm right over here skank!" Rachel bit back from her seat.

"Okay, Rachel, we're going to bring you down to the stage. Try not to start a fight with each other."

"I wouldn't dare think of it." Rachel replied to Avery sweetly. She sat next to Taylor when she got to the stage.

"Rachel you didn't last as long as we thought you would. Did you think that you stayed your welcome?"

"I had everything o these bitches. Like, I'm sexy as hell. I think I should have gone farther than half of theses girls go to go. I would have made the show way more interesting. There was no girl on girl in the hot tub or anything crazy or wild like that. That's what people want to see."

"She really is a slut." Taylor added.

"And proud to be one!" Rachel smiled and laughed as the audience cheered her with praise. She knew she was right.

"Now you were also friends with Brooke for a short time, why do you think she decided to go off in her own direction?" Avery asked after the crowd settled down.

"I don't think that Brooke could handle it. I mean at first I thought that we would make great party people. She caved when things got to focused on me being a bitch or whatever the girls thought." Rachel finished off with a shrug.

"No Rachel, I didn't want to be sent home like you were for being such a…Rachel." Brooke called from her seat. "Besides I stayed longer than your ass did anyway. I made a good move."

"At least I didn't fall for the wrong Scott!" Rachel bit back.

At this point Brooke was standing up, furious. Then she paused. "I don't need to get into this with you. You know nothing about the situation."

"See? She's a caver." Rachel replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Well, we're going to take a quick break. Next up will be Cassandra and then the girl who was getting good ground with Nathan and then the ground cracked. I'm Avery Daniels and we'll be right back with the Hott for Scott Reunion."

~*~

"And we are back. Right now we are seated with Cassandra. No one really understood what she was saying or what she meant. We'll turn to our clips to some of her most undefined moments on the show." Avery introduced.

_Nathan nodded. "Have you had a lot of boyfriends?"_

"_I date dis one boy for awhile. We got married and den he just die after we bought our first goat."_

………

"_I fell sorry for real meatbowls."_

……_._

_Peyton_

"_I just wanted to say that I never said that I hated Cassandra. I just want to rip off my ears every time she speaks. You can see the difference right? I bet if you were watching the show you would press the mute button every time her subtitles go across the screen."_

……_.._

_Peyton:_

"_Cassandra dated a dwarf and loves goats. Are we at the circus?"_

……_._

"_So Cassandra, do you still have any feelings for uh him?" Nathan didn't want to screw up this guy's name._

"_We were going ta get married but ta Raji ran off wit skank from Wal-Mart when we came to da country."_

……_.._

"Wow, Peyton harsh words. Why don't you come down and join us as well?" Avery said once the clips ended. Once Peyton was all seated she spoke again. "Were you really that annoyed with her?"

Peyton looked over to Cassandra and then to Nathan and Lucas. "Yeah!" She said loudly. "Towards the end I understood her better but at first I was really annoyed. I'd like to ask, without sounding offensive, what country are you from?" She turned to Cassandra.

"Amareeca. My parents are Polish and I just have dere tick accent. We visit dere sometimez."

Nathan tried not to chuckle to himself at her accent. He hadn't heard her in a long time. He controlled himself to be polite. "Did you enjoy your time on the show? Besides the fact that Peyton wasn't nice to you?"

"Hey!" Peyton butt in.

"It's true." Nathan laughed.

"Yeah you still didn't have to say it."

"Are you and Peyton friends still?"

"I kept in touch with Peyton after the show ended. She's a great friend. We still hang out when she comes to visit LA."

Avery nodded. "I'm sorry Cassandra, you can answer Nathan's question if you'd like."

"I did enjoy myself. I tought dat Peyton didn't have a problem wit me."

"In some of your confessions you said that you were surprised about how much time you were able to have on the show. Nathan rumors said that you only kept her on the show for the entertainment. Is that true?"

Nathan shook his head. "I kept her on the show because I did actually like her. Yeah I still thought she was strange but sometimes I really liked having her around."

"All right sorry but the rumors are false. Next question is for Cassandra. How is Raji? Do you keep any contact with him?"

"No,"

"Thank you for spending time with us again Cassandra. You may return to your seat with the rest of the girls." Avery waited for her to be seated before turning her attention back to Peyton. "So you had fun on the show. You made friends, really good friends with a few of the girls. Are you always easy to get along with like how you portrayed it on the show?"

"I'm not one for just letting anybody in. I got to know them and I had to live with them. I'll admit that some I just had to be nice to and put up with. And for the girls I made friends with, I really do care about them."

"Them? So is it just Nathan and Haley? You were once friends with Brooke but then the whole Lucas blow up happened. How are you now?"

"I don't know how things are. I never called Brooke about it. I just let her be because I just don't know how to talk to her about it and after I yelled at her I didn't think she would want to speak to me. I was pissed off at her at the time but it was a competition type thing."

"Well she will have her time to speak later on." The cameras turned over to Brooke's direction to catch her smiling. Then they turned back to Avery and Peyton.

"You and Nathan went to visit your father. We really didn't get to see anything. We have a extended clip of your day with Nathan and your dad."

_Peyton:_

"_My dad decides to take Nathan and me out on the boat. He also decides, 'Hey, let me embarrass my only daughter."_

"_One time I took Peyton out along the coastal line. At first she wouldn't stop screaming like I was going to kill her." Her dad finished his story with a laugh._

_Nathan smirked over to Peyton as he laughed at her too. "What changed her mind?" He looked back over to her father._

"_She saw a dolphin and I told her it was Flipper." Larry Sawyer hugged his daughter. "Unfortunately ten year olds don't fall for that kind of thing."_

_Peyton:_

_(sarcastically) "Thank you Daddy!"_

"At least you two had a chance to relive that. You weren't just a roommate to Haley. You were also really great friends with her. Do you think Nathan made the right choice of not picking you?"

Peyton started to chuckle. "I thought you were going in another direction with that one. Um if Nathan didn't feel anything romantic towards me then that was okay. People see me at the grocery store or something and tell me that I was such a great friend to Haley for stepping out of the way. I didn't. I just wasn't the one that Nathan loved."

"Do you like that people recognize you from the show?"

"At first it was annoying because I would go out in public with my friends to just hang out and then all theses random people would come up to me. I'm glad that it finally died down." Peyton nodded.

"Well thank you Peyton. You can return to your seat now. We have to take another break. Coming up after will be the other finalist and then we'll finally get to hear from Brooke. Keep watching and we'll be right back."

~*~

"And we're getting down to the end of the show. We still have a few people to hear from before Nathan gets to see the girl he chose. A four month separation, what kind of hold did it put on their relationship? Of course Nathan had two choices and right now we'll talk to the one that he didn't chose. Let's welcome Jennie to the stage."

Jennie got up and let out a large sigh when she sat on the couch.

"First we'll start with your thoughts about how it finally came to an end." Avery spoke over to her.

"I felt like I was jibbed of time. If you rewatch you'll see that Haley had so much more time with him than I did. Yeah I knew that maybe she was going to get picked. I was just angry that I was just there to fill in the complete elimination order."

Avery nodded. "In your final thoughts you said you were played as the fool. Do you still think that way?"

"Yeah I do for the same reasons. It wasn't worth the date. I was on the fence between falling for you and just staying the way I already felt about you. Why couldn't you just say that it wasn't going to be me?"

"I had to play by the rules."

"That's bullshit since peoples feelings are involved!" Jennie interrupted.

"Yeah more than one person. Once I figured out that I had a huge connection towards Haley I just wanted to be with her more. That's when I broke the so-called rules of the game. You only think that I'm this big jerk because I didn't tell you right off the bat."

"That's exactly how I feel. I'm sure that I'm not the only one."

"Sorry that I have to cut in," Avery started when she felt things were going to get heated. "Nathan, you told us that Jennie used to be the quiet girl and then she changed after getting to know you."

"Yeah that's what happened. I didn't think it would turn into this. I really had a good time with her on our date. I had fun with her after that as well. We did have something."

"Jennie?"

"I can't deny that Nathan brought something out of me and we did connect. It just wasn't enough as Haley's."

"You were also Haley's friend. Then you started pulling away from that. Was it just because you knew that you were against her for the finale?"

"Sort of. Nathan was so into her and I wasn't putting myself out there enough for him. Now I feel like it wasn't worth it. Yes I was friendly with Haley because Julia was putting her through a lot of shit because she was jealous. I had to start fighting for Nathan and that's what I did."

"What are you doing with your life now that the show has ended?"

"I've actually been spending more time trying to be friends with me ex boyfriend, Kevin. He's been such a great guy. It helps that he understands how I feel. We're not quite back together but we're not just friends. It may sound like I'm just having sex with him but I'm not doing that either." She chuckled.

"So things are actually going good for you now and they're on the brighter side. Well thank you for getting your feelings out. Okay, now the part I know you have been wanting to see. Will Brooke get any positive closure as she reveals her life during and after the brother blowout, as well as her friendships with Peyton and Haley? Let's bring Brooke down to the couch."

Brooke stood up in her dark blue dress and proudly took her seat near Nathan and Lucas.

"All right Brooke, you probably have a lot to say tonight."

"I do Avery and it's not going to be easy." She said.

"Okay so started going after Nathan to see if it made Haley jealous or was that how it seemed?"

"Both I guess. Yeah I wanted to know if Haley really wanted to be with Nathan and I think I was made into a bitch. I did want to get to know Nathan because I felt like I was on the backburner for Haley because we were friends."

"So you had a breakfast and you shouted at the entire table that you and Nathan made out. " Brooke nodded. "Was that just to hurt her?"

"No, I was starting to really like Nathan. I never noticed before because u was hiding out. Sure it upset Haley and Peyton that I was flirting with Nathan so much but that's how I am. Except I didn't when it came to Lucas."

"It's time to turn the tables back onto Lucas. What made you start to like Brooke?"

"She is a really bubbly person and something wanted me to tell her before I told Nathan. Then she started going for him."

"I was going for him? Was I on a hunt or something? The point was to help Nathan find a girl that he wanted to be with and I anted to be on the show because of that. Then I think Lucas wanted to go for me. I guess I'm not the only one with a rifle."

"Now the big question is are you and Lucas together?" Avery asked.

"Well Lucas and I didn't just see each other as soon as we were both sent home. I was really angry that he told Nathan that he like me after I started to really put myself towards Nathan. I think it was about two months ago that I finally caved into apologizing to Lucas that we decided why not give it a shot. So it wasn't anything rational." Brooke smiled.

"Nathan, how do you feel about them being together?"

"Lucas tries not to mention his relationship with Brooke to me, but since it's now out in the open I guess I can be happy for him because he has someone that he really like and I have my girl. Maybe it should have been like A Real Chance at Love sort of thing." Nathan joked.

"So do you forgive Brooke then?"

"If I can forgive Lucas then I can forgive you, Brooke."

Broke nodded. "Thanks. Am I done now?"

Avery and everybody else laughed. "Not quite. There's still Peyton and Haley you still need to talk to. So would you consider ever talking to Peyton again? Actually let's bring Peyton back on the stage for a moment." Avery motioned over to her.

Peyton got up and retuned, sitting a bit away from Brooke.

"I don't really know. Peyton and I are different and the whole opposites attract doesn't really happen. We can apologize a million times to each other and we'll still remember what happened. Things can never go back to before because before is gone."

"Peyton ant thing you want to say to Brooke while you're right here?"

"I agree with her, believe it or not. We can't just take back things we do or say. Hopefully, I wish, to get on some positive ground with her."

"Okay you may both return to your chairs. Now we get to talk to Nathan about someone really special to him and we're not talking about the winner of the show. Let's check out the clip."

_Nathan smirked as he led them to the limo. "So his name is Brandon. He has a learning disability. Luke and I have been donating to his organization for over five years now."_

…_._

_The limo stopped and Nathan took the girls into the brick building. A worker stopped and turned when Nathan walked in. "Well hey Nathan you haven't stopped by in a long time. Brandon keeps asking about you." She said as he hugged her._

"_How's he doing Sarah?"_

"_There's not going to be any changes Nathan you know that."_

"_I'm sorry I just can't help but ask. Could we see him?"_

_She smiled. "He's going to be so happy to see you again." She said as she led them to Brandon._

_He was in a room playing with some blocks by himself. He lifted his head as the nurse started talking to him. He turned his head a release a huge smile. He got up and got him self over to Nathan._

_Nathan took him in his arms and lifted him up for a hug. "How's my little guy doing?" Nathan smiled the whole time he held the little boy. "So Brandon I want you to meet Peyton and Cassandra." Nathan passed him over to the girls._

_Brandon sat on the floor between them. He smiled as he pointed over to Nathan. Then they all awed as he climbed into Nathan's lap._

……_.._

"_So Nathan he really seems fond of you." Peyton said as she scratched Brandon's head._

"_I'm really fond of him too. His parents never thought that this would happen to him and they never wanted to give him up. They had to because they couldn't afford the time and care for his condition and that's where I stepped in. I'll probably adopt him when I finally find the woman I want to settle down with. I just have to make sure that she could fall in love with him too and vice versa." He told her._

"_That's awesome Nathan. You feel sad about leaving him here all the time?"_

_Nathan nodded. "I know that he's in good hands." Nathan said as Brandon played with his big hands._

"_Nathan, it's time for you to go. Brandon it's bedtime for you mister." Sarah said in a baby voice as she took him form Nathan. "Now please come back anytime."_

"_I always come back for this little guy." Nathan kissed the top of his head. "I'll be back for you soon." He told him as a smile formed on both their faces._

After the clips have been shown the crowd awed. Avery had to wipe her eye. "So how's Brandon been doing Nate? Have you been visiting?"

Nathan nodded. "Both Luke and I still visit him when we have a chance to. I tell him that he's going to get out of there soon and I tell him about his potentially new mommy. He's always smiling and it breaks my heart a bit because he doesn't know what's going on with him."

"So you really are going to adopt Brandon?"

Nathan nodded again. "Hopefully really soon now that I get to see her again and he'll get to meet her. It's exciting and it's a long wait." Nathan said with a huge grin on his face.

"Does anyone have anything they want to say about Nathan and Lucas supporting Brandon?"

Brooke stood up. "I've actually had a chance to meet him and he's an adorable little guy. I have no doubts that Haley's going to fall in love with this kid. It's a great thing you guys are doing for him." She sat down as the crowd cheered and whistled.

The camera traveled back to the stage. "One more final break. It's time to reunite Nathan and Haley,"

Nathan continued to smile as the show was cut to commercial.

~*~

"After a long search Nathan Scott chose one girl he hoped he would spend his life with. Will that be the outcome when he gets to see Haley after four months? It is now time to find out. Here is Haley James, you're winner of Hott for Scott!"

Haley came out with her blonde hair now auburn. It was still cascaded over her shoulders. Her now tanned skin complemented her yellow dress. Her smiled showed brightly as she got to be in Nathan's arms.

Nathan was so happy to see hale again. He captured his lips with her immediately at contact. The crowd loved their sweet reunion. Nathan pulled away and led her over to the couch. He sat besides her, his arm over the couch while she tried her hardest not to lean too far into him.

"Here you are, finally together after four months apart. How did you deal with that Haley?" Avery asked as she looked at the new couple.

"I wrote Nathan and he wrote back. The first couple of weeks we weren't allowed any contact. It was hard for me to be away from him. If you think I cried when he picked me, oh you should have seen me when I was away from him." Haley laughed. She intertwined her fingers with Nathan's.

"I forgot to compliment you on your new look. You look amazing." Avery said.

"Thanks. I had some time on my hands." She laughed again.

"Nathan, your thoughts? Are you two going to try to make things work?"

"As Haley said we did write to each other and on occasion we were allowed to call each other. I missed her a lot after spending all that time with her and then having to be away from her wasn't too much fun, but I focused more on Brandon."

"Haley are you excited to meet Brandon?"

"That and anxious and nervous. I keep all the what ifs in the air. I've heard about him and I watched the episode when they got to visit him. I'm surprised how much I was mentioned in that one."

"That's good. So does this mean we'll be seeing you two try to stay together after the show? It hasn't happened for anyone yet."

Haley nodded ant then glanced at Nathan. "I'm willing to because I really," Tears began to roll down her tanned cheeks, "I really did fall in love him." She chuckled through her tears.

Nathan kissed her temple. "It's not the end of us yet." He concluded.

"There you have it. A happy ending in the making. Now we have three girls who want to say things to the two of you. Brianna you may start."

Brianna stood out of her chair. "Nathan, you didn't need to call me a bitch. Especially since you told me that you liked me. You also didn't need to embarrass me. Since we're al for name-calling, you're a dick. Haley, I just don't get you. Even though I'm being harsh I guess I hope the best for you guys."

"Thank you Brianna, um Julia also wanted to have a quick input. Julia?"

"I still don't like you Haley and I don't expect you to like me either."

Brooke stood up last. "May I come down and talk to Haley?" She asked.

Avery nodded.

Once on the stage, Brooke ushered Nathan to move away from Haley so that she could sit down. "We were great friends and I totally did act like a bitch. As I told Peyton, we can't fix before and we can't go back to that. I just hope that we can start trying to find some sort of friendship, as well as with Peyton."

"It really did upset me that you were flaunting like that to my face. I do miss your perkiness and your right and it will just take time to get things going." Haley pulled Brooke in for a hug as Avery told the cameras farewell.

"And that's all we have time for tonight. Nathan got out of this one alive with a new girlfriend by his side. Let's hope that they stay together. Thank you for watching."

…………….

**Please review! I hope I brought back some of your favorites. One more chapter to go ! Thank you for reading!!!**


	17. Life without the Cameras

**It's the final chapter in this story. I really loved writing it and getting your feedback. The story went better than I thought it would. Thank you for all your reviews and ideas throughout. I decided on doing a part about after the show because you don't ever see what happens to the people after. Well, you don't see the people ever staying together; instead you get a whole other season. In Flav's case three.**

**This chapter will take place after six months from the reunion chapter. Some things have already happened, like the adoption of Brandon and Nathan and Haley living together. I hope you enjoy the final chapter!**

Epilogue: Life without the Cameras.

She just couldn't believe it. It actually existed. At first she would admit that she was being a hypocrite. She called it all a facade. It was only for entertainment. Haley also criticized these types of shows as a way to show people how desperate some people can be. Love doesn't just happen on television. It didn't happen to her either. She also was surprised that she only met him a month ago.

The show brought Haley out of her comfort zone but in the end she found her new comfort. That would be Nathan Scott. She was the chosen winner on his reality show. Her out of all those sexy girls, he picked and wanted to be with her. Of course it didn't start out all happy. They fought a lot and Nathan was disrespectful, in her opinion anyway. Then something in both of them seemed to change, the need to be around each other. The only problem was there were still plenty of other girls left. It was meant to go one by one.

Someone walking into the room brought Haley out of her thoughts. She then felt his arms snake around her waist.

"What have you been doing? You've been up here for hours." Nathan told her quietly. He looked down and watched as Haley's fingers caressed Brandon's cheek.

"He's just remarkable." Hale turned in his grasp to face him. "I know that he's been with us for a few weeks but I don't want to leave him." She confessed.

"Yeah he does make it easy to get attached." Nathan smirked. "He'll be fine." Nathan led Haley out of Brandon's nursery.

Then Brandon started to cry. Haley looked up to Nathan's gaze. She began biting her lip, hoping that he would let her answer his cries.

He let her go and watched as she disappeared. He never thought that he would get what he wanted. At first he never pictured himself becoming attracted to Haley. Usually he saw himself with someone like Rachel or Brooke. Then after their disagreements he found himself seeing Haley in a whole new way. They recently had an interview with MTV again because they were getting a lot of questions about the couple. He remembered the hype about the engagement rumors that were all over websites.

As much as they loved each other, Nathan knew it was too soon for thinking about marriage. He had to think about what was right for Haley as well. Almost a year ago they had to be in front of cameras and in confession rooms. Now they were living together and away from all of that. If Nathan didn't count that as being together, and he also subtracted being away from each other in for months, they have only been truly dating for about three months. After the reunion, Haley didn't move in right away. She moved in a few weeks before the adoption was finalized.

The adoption process wasn't easy either. Sarah, one of Brandon's main caretakers, knew how much Nathan wanted this. She also knew that Nathan couldn't just take him from the facility. There were many forms that both Nathan and Haley had to fill out. It was basically all of there personal information. They had a private court hearing. Nathan remembered how the judge looked at them, like they were so young and what brought them to adopting a child. Then that's when Haley said it, _"Why should Nathan and I bring a new child into the world, hen there's already one who has stolen our hearts? So what if he grows up asking why he's different from all the so-called normal kids? We'll still love him like he's ours." _

"Nathan," Haley walked back out of Brandon's room. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing." He looked back to Haley. "Every cry and gurgle, I guess I need to start doing that to get some attention from you."

"How attractive, Nathan Scott the NBA player cries because he doesn't feel loved by his girlfriend?" She laughed.

"I never said I didn't feel loved." Nathan argued jokingly. "Are you taking him to the game tonight or are you two just going to watch it from the television?"

"It depends on where you'll be playing." She said walking down to the kitchen.

Nathan followed her. "I already told you it was a home game. Come on Hales; just bring him to one game. It won't hurt him. I would never do that."

"I never said you would. He's not going to remember it and that's not fair to him. It breaks my heart."

"Yeah but we'll remember his huge smile and the sound of his laughter because we'll get to see him living in the moment." Nathan walked over to Haley and held up her chin between his fingers. He saw the worry in her eyes. "I know that it sucks that he has to suffer like this but we can't focus on keeping him grounded."

She sighed. "Fine, we'll go to your game tonight." She finally smiled up at him. "I love you Nathan."

Nathan brought her lips to his. His mouth moved over hers softly. Nathan pressed her against the counter so he could be as close to her as he possibly could.

Haley brought her arms around his neck as she and Nathan continued to kiss. "Nathan," She mumbled as she tried to regain normal breathing.

"Hmm?" Nathan responded as he began to nibble on her earlobe. He paused when he heard Haley sigh. Then he pulled away from her neck. "What Hales?"

"Nothing. I was just enjoying it." She slipped out from between the counter and his arms. She turned her head over her shoulder as she walked back upstairs. "You should be getting ready for your game."

~*~

Nathan set down his bag in the locker room. He was pumped for another game, this time he was more pumped because he knew that Haley and Brandon were going to be watching him from the stands.

In the end he had whatever he had been searching for. Win or lose, he knew that Haley would walk down from the stands with Brandon on her hip to come congratulate him. She would tell him how proud she was of him. Then they would share a passionate kiss and Brandon would make a small giggle noise as he always did.

He put himself in the game of love because he was having a hard time finding it for himself.

She was brought in help him find who he didn't love until it came down to her.

They were now a family.

**The story is finally done and there's a glimpse of their life. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review.**


	18. Two Years Down the Road

**I was on the fence about adding this chapter in. I thought that the last chapter was too short and it barely let you see how their life was like after the show. So this chapter will just be another interview by some host and also another at home scene. So here's the bonus chapter.**

**Two Years Down the Road.**

"And as promised, joining us this afternoon is Nathan Scott and Haley James from the reality show, Hott For Scott. I know some of our viewers have been wandering what has happened since we didn't get a season two. Mostly ladies, here's Nathan and Haley!" The host announced.

Nathan and Haley haven't agreed to do any interviews because they wanted to live in private. It was true, MTV was getting many emails about what ever happened to Nathan and Haley and people were also wandering if they broke up. He only agreed to this one because Nathan knew the woman who would be conducting the interview, his Aunt Karen, which no one knew.

Nathan walked on stage with his fingers intertwined with Haley's. Her long auburn hair from the reunion was now a little shorter. They both smiled as they sat down on the couch next to Karen.

"Alright, it's nice to see you guys. So it's been a little over two years since the show and reunion aired. A lot must have happened since then. How are you guys? There's been a small rumor about a break up." Karen stated.

Nathan looked over to Haley as she squeezed his hand. He shook his head at Karen. "Haley and I are still together. I don't know who decided to make up the rumor that we weren't together anymore."

"I get bored sometimes and I look around websites that people post celebrity news on." Haley admitted. "I've read some of the things about us. I think the most recent one was that we're engaged and I'm pregnant. I would just like to clear up that both of those are false."

"You Google us?" Nathan chuckled at her. The audience also joined in the light joke.

Haley gently shoved Nathan. She rolled her eyes as he smirked at her. "People think of the craziest things sometimes."

"Of course. How else would we be entertained? Now are you planning on getting married anytime soon? I mean Nathan, it's been over two years."

Nathan ran a hand threw his short raven hair. "I couldn't tell you Karen. I like where we're at in our lives right now. I'm not saying that I never want to get married. I'm twenty-five."

"Age has nothing to do with you two. Haley, I'm sorry, would you like to add anything?"

"I'm okay with waiting, but I can't wait forever. Like Nathan, I'm very content with my life." Haley smiled brightly.

"Alright Nathan that means start shopping." Karen laughed. "Alright, on the reunion you mentioned that you would be adopting Brandon, who has a learning disorder. How is he adapting to you and Haley? Does he know that he's different from other kids his age?"

"He's a wonderful boy. I think he is starting to understand that he's different. Brandon's turning six next month. His learning level is still really low and he has a hard time remembering new information. The doctor told us to still take it slow and love him. He recently learned to call me Mommy. So I'm getting somewhere with him because at first he didn't trust me as much as he did with Nathan."

"Nathan that must have been hard for you to see his relationship with Haley start out rocky." Karen commented. "Was it even harder during game season?"

Nathan nodded. "He was very attached to me. Game season wasn't as bad because him and Haley came to a few home games so I got to see him."

"With his disorder, you in an exclusive interview with E! that your doctors told you that his live expectancy isn't predictable. Does that scare you?"

"Everyday," Haley answered suddenly. "I remember when he first moved into the house that I had to check on him every second just to make sure he was still breathing." Haley apologized as she started to wipe the tears that were forming in her eyes. She looked up to Nathan.

"I don't like to think about that too much."

"Nobody does. I want to bring up one more quick thing from the show before we get to some other personal stuff and them questions the audience submitted before the show even started. Haley, are you and Brooke friends again? There was something in _Star _saying that your feud was still ongoing." Karen showed Haley the cover of the magazine.

"I think that our relationship is way better than it was on the show. Cameras aren't in our face like it was. We go out with her and Lucas on occasion and we talk. So I guess that would be a yes." She explained as she fiddled with the ring on her pinky finger.

"That's good that you're keeping in touch. It's time to get more personal."

"I can't wait!" Nathan exclaimed.

"I know and that's why I'm starting with you. Basketball, are you planning on still playing for the Lakers?" Karen asked.

"When I started I signed a three year contract and after that I signed for another three. If Brandon isn't doing so good then I'll probably just try to play in less away games and in more closer to home."

"A family man. Nice one you got Haley."

"Thanks Karen."

"Here's a good one. Nathan, what went wrong with you and Stephanie? We never really got to figure that one out."

Nathan sighed. "Oh man, well, I did proposed to her. We were only dating for a few months. I thought that she was the one I wanted to be with. As you can tell she said no."

"That's too bad." Haley whispered to him before kissing his cheek. A blush crept on her cheeks as the crowed awed. She giggled as Nathan placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Haley, are you working at all? It sounds like your home all the time." Karen smiled at the couple.

"I actually teach special kids. After meeting Brandon, I just wanted to help kids who are in similar situations like him. He actually comes with me because that's how he can make friends."

"Nathan do you ever visit?"

Nathan cleared his throat. "I came in once and all the kids didn't know who I was. So it was nice. I helped out Haley for the day and I got to meet more amazing kids." His arms wrapped around Haley's shoulders.

Haley leaned into him. "I don't need to have children. I see fifteen five days a week. When Nathan was there it was sixteen."

"Hey!" Nathan pouted.

"I see what you mean. Moving on, do you two watch any of the episodes of Hott For Scott?" Karen asked.

"Haley does. Whenever I ask her why she just tells me that she wanted to see how she looked like on TV. I'm not surprised that she's taping this right now." He flashed his smirk again.

"I have no rebukes Karen." Haley replied.

Karen sighed happily. "We'll let you two take a break back stage before we let the audience ask you there questions and they can be of anything. Prepare yourselves." Karen warned jokingly.

~*~

Once backstage, Haley turned to Nathan's embrace. "I didn't think it would be that overwhelming." She muttered into his chest. She let out a huff of breath.

Nathan rubbed his hands up and down her back. "I know baby. We'll be done soon and then we'll get to be home." He looked down to her when he felt her move her face from his chest. He saw her tears cause her make up to leave black lines on her face. "You don't have to cry Hales." He licked his thumb as he tried to rub her running makeup off.

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't want to cry on stage in front of all those people. You know I get emotional talking about Brandon. Thanks for making joking comments."

"I told you I would if I sensed you feeling uncomfortable. We should head back to the stage." He told her lovingly.

"Okay, lead the way Mr. Scott."

"Certainly, Miss James." He took his hand and placed it against her back as he led her back to the bright lights of the stage

Once sitting, the cameras went to Karen. "We're back from our brief break. If you are just tuning in we have been talking with Nathan Scott and Haley James. To clear a few things up: She is not pregnant. They are not engaged but still together and the audience is about to torture them." She smiled over to them. Karen stood up with a mic and made her way into the bleachers. "Who would like to ask the first question?" She spotted a young blond. "What's your name and what is your question?" She passed her the mic.

"I'm Nicky. My question is for Haley. Is Nathan good in bed?" The crowd catcalled and whistled.

"Oh well…" Haley stuttered as she blushed again. "He's…" Haley bit her lip. _This is torture no kidding._ "He's amazing in bed!" Haley finally managed to blurt out. She turned to Nathan whose smirk became huge. "You know I was raised not to lie." She told him quietly.

"I know. I just like hearing you say that. It's a turn on Hales." He winked down at her.

"Save it Lover Boy."

"I don't know how much longer I'll be able too."

"Alright Naley, we have another question ready for you. This is Megan and she wants to know if Lucas and Brooke are still together."

"Yeah. My brother is still dating Brooke. Sorry ladies both Scotts are off the market." He hugged Haley close. "They just stared getting more serious. I shouldn't be the one to talk about his relationship."

"I hope that's what you were looking for Megan. We'll take a few more before we get a closing statement from you two." Karen walked farther up the stands. She looked for someone to wave her over. Once a hand was up, she made her way over to the audience member. "Hi, what is your question?"

"Hi I'm Dylan and my question is for Nathan and Haley. How has it been for you after the show and living together? Whoops that's two." She apologized.

"That's alright. Nathan? Haley?"

"Well, I thought that I would have to clean up more after Nathan." Haley said seriously. "We try really hard not to go anywhere where the paparazzi will find us, but they appear wherever they can. I really like living in LA. I do miss home, but this is my new home. Sure I have to live with a guy, but I love him." She turned to Nathan, who leant down to place a searing kiss on her smiling lips.

"After the show, well it was more of right after that I started to feel like I wanted to be left alone. I used to like taking pictures with people and signing autographs. Now I'm like please just let me spend time with Haley and leave me alone. Living with Haley, honestly, I had things to get used to. I can't just buy things guys buy. I used to have-"

"As much as some of female audience members would love to know what you used to have, for my ears I'd rather not let you say it." Karen interrupted.

Haley started laughing at the shocked look on Nathan's face.

"Oh God. It's nothing like that. I don't even want to talk anymore. Everyone should just ask Haley questions."

"We'll take one more since it seems that Nate is uncomfortable. You over there." She pointed to someone in the middle aisle. She passed down the mic.

"I'm Aly. I just wanted to know if you really wanted to do the show. How did MTV come up with this for you?"

Nathan sunk more comfortably in his seat. "I just couldn't find a girl that was real or she didn't want to be with me because I'm Nathan Scott. At first I didn't want to do it. I was sitting at a local coffee shop and a producer from the network was there. We talked for a while and I guess I liked the direction he was going with things. A few people thought that the producers pick who I eliminate, but that part is all me. I guess in a way I'm glad that I caved. Look at me now. I wouldn't be here if I didn't take the opportunity." Nathan concluded.

"Good questions you guys and thank you to Nathan and Haley for being here and answering all of them. Would either of you two like to say anything before I let you return to your lives?"

Haley stood up. "I just wanted to thank you guys for letting us be here and supporting our relationship." Haley waved as she and Nathan exited the stage.

"And that concludes today's show. Tune in for tomorrow when we talk with the stars of…." Karen was heard as the couple made their way down the hallway to the holding room.

~*~

Haley let out a huge sigh of relief as she collapsed into her side of the bed. "That took forever. Promise me that there are no more interviews." She groaned as she covered her face with her hands.

Nathan let out a low chuckle. He was in the doorway and just watching Haley. "That was the only one that's huge. We only have to suffer through all the ones at carpet events.

"Great." She sat up as Nathan sat down next to her. "It's just us now. Brooke and Lucas have Brandon for the rest of the afternoon. She slid her finger down Nathan's chest.

Nathan kinked up his eyebrows. He smirked as he followed her finger. _One day I'm going to put a ring on that finger, but for now we'll just live in our own world._

He didn't need to be told twice as he rolled on top of her. He laughed when Haley let out a surprised squeal.

She looked up at him after she settled down. His eyes gleamed with a clear blue color. "What?" She asked innocently.

He moved a hair from her face. "Nothing. I just love you."

"I love you too." She waited but he just continued to look down at her. "Nathan?"

He put a finger to her lips to quiet her. "I just want to look at you for awhile longer. I'll kiss you I promise." He let a small smile show.

They didn't know where their lives would lead them from here. For now things are just how they wanted them to be. Two people met and fell and love on a TV show and miraculously enough, their love was able to make it in the real world, for no one to just see, but for people to know it really existed.

…THE END

**I honestly like this chapter better than the last. Please review. This time it really is the end. I have two stories that now have my focus: Diary of a Decoy and Pick Pocket from My Life. Check them out and leave a review!**

**-xNaleyIsWhatWeAim4x (Danielle)**


	19. Highlights and Unseen Footage

**AN: **Remember that chapter I promised countless times and never gave to you? After a few years, I can finally say that it's here!

Even I had to look back at the story to figure out what to pick as the highlights. I wrote this chapter many times, but I kept having computer issues and life issues.

I wanted this to be perfect for you because of all the false hope that I have been sending you. I hope you enjoy it and never have to wait on me ever again!

_Italics- Show Clips and Confessionals _

_**Bold Italics will be Lucas in the clips.**_

Lucas has always been in bold, but there would be too many font styles going on.

There is a scene with some language, which will be indicated in the chapter.

xxx

"If I had to sum up the entire season, I would have to say that there were outrageous moments and some that I could see coming. I never expected it to be this way mostly because I'd rather read than watch reality TV, but it doesn't matter because Nathan found love. We'll be getting to where Nathan and Haley are now, but first we're going to look back on the season's highlights and show you never before seen clips from the show. We even have some fan submitted questions that we will answer later in the show. I'm Lucas Scott and I'm with my brother, Nathan Scott. Let's start off with the first night the girls arrived." Lucas turned to his left, where Nathan was sitting next to him. "How did you like having to meet twenty very different girls in one night?"

Nathan chuckled in response. "You're right, Luke. They were all very different. There were some that definitely gave me an impression. Looking back, I can't even say that I would pick the same girls because I've changed since then."

Lucas nodded, "Let's go back and show the audience some of those impressions that you received, starting with the ones you didn't get a chance to see. Here's a clip of Nathan meeting the one we all know as Cassandra."

Nathan brought his head down to hide his laughter.

_Nathan sat as he waited for Lucas to bring, yet, another girl over to meet him. When he heard the familiar sound of heels clicking, he looked up to see his brother._

_**Lucas stopped in front of Nathan, with the girl beside him. He couldn't say to much to her because Nathan was supposed to be getting to know the girls and he wasn't. "Nathan, this is Cassandra." He nodded to his brother before leaving him again.**_

_Nathan turned his attention over to her. He didn't know how to start conversations with girls because he knew nothing about what each of them thought of him with his physical appearance aside. This shouldn't have been too hard because Nathan was over confident at times._

_Cassandra-_

"_I can tell dat Natan iz nervous. I didn't think he would be. I guess I will have ta loosen him up."_

_Cassandra leaned closely on Nathan. She pushed her chest onto his shoulder. "I hope dat you will consider me over all da oders. Iz really hard for me to compete for you wit all dese bimbos."_

_Nathan looked away from her. He didn't really know how to respond to her. Sure, he's met some forward girls, but he didn't think that Lucas would pick those types for him. Lucas did want Nathan to finally find a girl he could fall in love with._

Lucas looked at Nathan, whose head was still hung, and started to laugh. "Please tell me what made you decide to keep her around for so long?" He wiped at a tear that formed in his eye. "I don't even…" he began laughing again. "You looked like an idiot."

The other Scott lifted his head and looked at Lucas, trying not to laugh himself. Nathan swatted at his brother. "She was a nice girl. Hey, some of the girls didn't even have personality. Do you remember meeting Wyatt?"

Lucas regained his composure. "She was the one…. No wait."

"See, what I mean? Play the clip."

"_So, what kinds of things do you look for in a guy?" Nathan waited for the girl to answer him._

_She barely made any eye contact the entire time that Nathan had tried talking to. It made Nathan feel like she had no interest in him. _

"_I don't really know."_

_Nathan-_

"_I can't wait to thank Lucas for this one. He might as well have given me a statue to talk to."_

"_How do you know about me? Do you watch any basketball?"_

_She shook her head._

_Nathan- (sighs and looks around)_

_(Crickets) _

"Can we just get to the more interesting parts of this? You, my brother, are a terrible host. Sure, I picked you for the show, but I'm asking myself how dumb I was for picking you this time."

"Yeah, let's just do whatever Nathan wants to do."

"That's fine by me. I just want to get things moving along smoothly. How about we start with a highlight that I love from the ladies' first challenge? If you watched the girls relay, then you might remember some of the difficulties that they had."

Lucas turned to Nathan. "Do I even need to be here?"

"Just watch the clips." Nathan rolled his eyes.

_You better be good." Rachel told Haley. "If not, I'll tell Nathan that you'd rather hook up with Peyton."_

_Haley rolled her eyes and took a few steps up to the starting line._

_Lucas pulled the gun trigger and that started the relay. Haley went over the first three hurdles with no problem, but the next one she jumped too soon and she ended up falling on top of it. All the other girls laughed at her and Haley's face was as red as Rachel's hair._

_Brooke-_

_"From the corner of my eye, I saw that Haley was doing great and out of nowhere she tripped and fell into the hurdle. I be Nathan will be sending her home now."_

_"Get up fat ass!" Rachel screamed at Haley._

_Haley was indeed embarrassed. She got up after she heard Rachel yell at her. Because of her fall, her team was dead last. The laughs didn't stop her because Haley wanted to finish. She made it to the half court line and she pushed herself on the scooter, through the weaving poles. Haley was good and quick about it. Unlike some, Lola couldn't stay on the scooter. She got frustrated so she picked up the scooter and placed it back onto the line. She walked back to her team._

…_._

_Cassandra-_

_"I will win dis challenge so I could go on da date with Natan."_

_**"So here's the twist, all three girls on each team will go at the same time. You still have to go backwards on the first run and remember there is only one scooter per team. Ready…GO!"**_

_Both teams started racing off, as the looked over their shoulders, to see how close they were to another. Jennie paid no attention because she had to go first and she fell on the first hurdle, which caused her team members to fall on her._

_"Get up!" Amanda shouted. "Learn to pay attention bitch!"_

_"Why don't you get off of me?" Taylor pushed Amanda off of her so she could get up._

_Once they were all up, the other team was already at midline._

_"God, see what you did Jennie?" Taylor shouted at her. Taylor continued the hurdles and went for the scooter._

"Can you smell the hostility?" Lucas joked.

"They all wanted that date with me, man. You have got to feel bad for them though. They tried so hard and they ended up falling on their asses."

Lucas gave his brother a dead look. "How is that not funny? I bet you could send these clips to that America's Funniest Videos show and win some good money."

"Do you have any respect at all? Plus, I have enough money."

"It was just an idea and I do respect them for trying. I bet I would fall too if I had to run backwards and the time where the hurdle was to jump it."

"We're athletes. We have reaction time."

Lucas nodded and then looked into the camera. "Nathan and I are going to settle this during our first break. We'll be back with more highlights and new footage when we get back." He turned back to Nathan, ready to get his point across.

xxx

"Oh, Rachel Gatina, red hair, fake breasts, and we happen to have many quotes from the show of Rachel showing off her queen bee status in the house. Start up, the clip montage." Lucas announced.

_"What's so funny? You lesbos having a love affair behind Nathan's back?"_

….

_**"So for the girls who were fighting on the bus earlier, this is crucial for you. I have to be honest with my brother about what goes on in this house since he is willing to put his heart out for each and every one of you." He said as he was looking between Brooke and Peyton. "Team one will be Quinn, Bailey, and Lola. Team two is Rachel, Haley, and Ginger."**_

_Rachel-_

_"You're fucking kidding me right? I can not stand ginger's talking and Nathan obviously has something towards Haley since he kept her from going home. We better win this date or I'm going to make my teammates pay."_

_Haley-_

_"Out of all people I was stuck with Rachel. I might as well lose and go home now."_

...,,,

_Julia-_

_"So we get home and Rachel's already screaming at everyone because her team lost. This is not going to end well for Haley."_

_"How do you jump early? They were exactly the same distance apart and you did the first three perfectly! Did you want to lose or is it because you wanted your girlfriend Peyton to win the date?" Rachel jumped down Haley's throat._

_Haley was getting pissed at Rachel for everything she's be antagonizing her with. "Sometimes I'm a klutz. I have always been. Deal with the fact you lost already." She calmly told Rachel._

_"I haven't lost yet. I'm still here; it's you who's going home." Rachel warned her._

…

_"My roommate iz a bitch. She da one dat has da reed hair."_

…

_So let's tell secrets since we're all drunk and I'll hardly remember this night." Rachel offered. "So what's with Cassandra? Is she like British?"_

_"I don't think we should say things like that." Haley said from a couch."_

_"You don't? Well okay Miss Klutz, do guys ever call you sexy? I heard that you were a virgin." Brooke hiccupped._

_Haley was shocked. "Who told you that?"_

_"I over heard Taylor in the room thing." She pointed on the wrong direction."_

_"You're a virgin! Nathan's so going to send you home. A klutzy virgin! That's gold!" Rachel said laughing._

….

_Brooke stepped on stage in her cheerleader outfit. "Well, I was the captain of my high school cheer squad and we cheered for basketball games. So I made up a little cheer for you it's about what I think about one of the girls. Don't be offended._

_R-A-C-H-E-L I like how_

_Your hair is the color of Hell_

_Just so you know_

_If Peyton was a lesbo_

_You'd make a great hoe_

_This cheer was as easy as you are!_

_Brooke ended her cheer with a round off. She smiled brightly as all the other girls laughed because her cheer was right on the mark._

…

"Wait, we have a new never before seen clip. We know that Brooke obviously isn't a fan of Rachel at that point anymore. There was much more to the small fight that we were allowed to show you." Nathan said.

"Can you say cat fight?" Lucas said excitedly.

"It's more verbal than anything else. They can't get too violent or the producers would tell them they need to go."

"Yes, ladies and gentlemen, the producers were there to keep watch and prevent any exciting fights to happen between the girls. At least MTV has some safety standards. The editors also make it a big deal to take out all the words that can't be said, but we can't stand those annoying bleeps. Plus, we all know what they're saying."

_Rachel-_

"_Brooke thinks that her little cheer got her points with Nathan and everybody else. If there's anything Brooke should know it's the fact that I could get her more worse than any of her high school cheers." _

_Rachel set her drinking glass down on the long table before finding Brooke. "That's how you treat the person who helped you get to the top? I let you into my alliance. You're nothing but a backstabbing bitch."_

_Brooke looked at Rachel, who had gotten closer to her with each word. "You're at the top? Sure, you're on the top of everyone's hate list. You're probably at the top for most STDs since you seem to prefer the top, slut!" _

_Brooke-_

"_I could really care less if Rachel's mad at me. I know that Taylor told Rachel. I could have guessed that."_

"_You know nothing about me. Just because people say I'm a slut doesn't mean shit to me. Get over it!"_

"_Honey, I don't even care about. You were the one who starting throwing words around about everyone else here and I'm not going to be the only one with the fucking courage to stand up to you!"_

"_You're lucky the cameras are on right now or I would fucking smack you across your fucking face. Fuck you. I can expose you to Nathan right now. There's no way you're winning over me."_

_Taylor-_

"_In a fight between Brooke and Rachel, I'd say that Rachel would win. I mean she's much taller than Brooke. They say that size doesn't matter, but really, come on,"_

"_You know people say 'fuck you' all the time and it doesn't mean anything unless you actual want to fuck me. So instead, my bed or yours?" She smiled coyly._

"That was getting hot. Why did you stop it?"

"Seriously, how old are you?" Nathan asked his slightly older brother. "That was pretty much it. The next thing I know Rachel came to my door and started talking to me about Brooke."

"Didn't you send Rachel home that night?"

Nathan nodded. "I think I did."

_Rachel:_

"_I can't believe he sent me home so early. If I didn't tell Nathan I could still be here. I just wanted in his pants anyways. Here's my advice to you Nate, watch out for that alliance because they really are out there."_

"There's your answer, Luke. Where are we at now?"

"How about we talk about the three James sisters? They're all different, but only one of them wasn't connecting with you. I'm talking about the oldest sister, Quinn James. I think she was a bit older than you, wasn't she, Nate?"

"I think so, but I didn't send her home because of that. I usually don't go for women who are older than me, but that wasn't my issue with Quinn. If there's no connection, then I'm not going to waste my time and her time."

"And Taylor? Why did she get eliminated? Was it really for being a terrible cook and serving our wonderful Nana a deadly meal? God bless, her heart."

"That was part of it, but only a small part. With getting down to les girls, I only focused on the girls I wanted to know more about. It was to the point where it became an unfair matchup."

"Save that point for later. Before we get there, we have some clips to show you of Quinn and Taylor. Then we'll be taking another break and we'll open up with a few of the questions that were sent in for Nathan and we'll look back at one sloppy, yet tasty, challenge!"

_Quinn took a deep breath. "Um, I don't have a talent."_

_Nathan shook his head. "I gave you an hour. I feel like you're not even trying to show me who you really are. Quinn this is the second challenge and this is the second time we're going to have to throw you out of a challenge. I told you last night to stop wasting my time._

_Nathan:_

_"I've had enough of Quinn."_

…_._

"_Now, I have one jersey and two girls before me. Rachel, if you weren't so easy to make fun of then maybe this wouldn't be happening to you, and then Quinn you do nothing so you deserve nothing. I made my choice and you both are going home tonight. Rachel it was no big deal that you had to come to my room and Quinn I told you last week that you should at least try. Haley doesn't need you, from what I saw today she'll be just fine as long as Peyton and Brooke are here."_

…_.._

_**"Would you drop your dreams to be with Nathan?"**_

_"No, I'm not that desperate."_

_**"What are you looking for in a guy?"**_

_"I just need someone who can have a 'good' time."_

…_.._

_Taylor-_

_"Haley is a klutz, but Rachel has a point. Haley doesn't want to be in love since she's only been in love with guys I already got a chance to fuck. Nathan's not going to pick a virgin_."

…

_"You still upset because Quinn's gone?" Taylor walked up behind her sister._

_"I never thought you would care?" Haley said sarcastically. "The show doesn't change anything. It doesn't change what you did to me."_

_"You know he came to me right? You're innocent Chris, he came to me! Haley you know that I sleep with guys all the time."_

_"That doesn't make what you did right! I wish you would get that through your thick head. I loved him Tay. You knew that. What happens if I fall in love again and all I can think about is you getting in his pants?"_

_"I guess you should trust us."_

_"I can't forgive you. I'm pissed at a lot of things right now."_

_"I understand. I'm going to go be a bitch now," Taylor left Haley._

_Taylor:_

_"I'm starting to fell bad for Haley. I don't know why. I guess I've treated her pretty badly and I saw how Nathan treated her yesterday and I guess my sisterly instincts are coming out."_

…_.._

_Taylor:_

_"I guess today is suppose to mark the day of going back to normal. That's impossible. Normal will never exist in this house. I'll be myself as long as our surprise shrink never comes back."_

…_.._

_"Three girls stand before me and I have two jerseys left. Taylor, we still need sometime together and I need more with you Kory. Cassandra I haven't heard from you in awhile. So you are all up here for the same reason as every week. I don't know you enough and we're running out of time because I'm getting so far with the other girls. I really need to know why I should keep you here, but before you do, would Cassandra please come down and accept her jersey. You were a team player tonight."_

_Cassandra took her jersey and exhaled her sigh. "I waz hoping you didn't forget about me."_

_"I hope I don't. I know that you try hard. I need you to try a little harder okay?"_

_She nodded. "Done."_

_"Alright Kory, why do you think you should stay? Why did you even come here?"_

_"I don't know. I wanted to try to find love but you are always with busy with all the fake girls."_

_"They're not all fake. Haley's had a really tough time here, but she's putting herself out there and I take my chances with her. I can talk easily to Lola, Peyton and Brooke. I like spending my time with Jennie. If you don't want me to notice you, then I won't. Taylor what about you?"_

_"I usually get guys because I can get drunk and flirt my way to their bedrooms. This is different and I'm not used to it yet."_

_"Well, you better because the last jersey is yours." Nathan said as he held it up. "I'm not here for a hook up and every one knows that."_

_Taylor nodded. "I'm trying."_

…

_"Haley? Where's Taylor? I don't see her cooking or anything." Jennie said frantically._

_"Don't worry Taylor made something easy. That's just how she is. She made chocolate covered fruit. She thinks it's sexy."_

_Haley:_

_"I just described my sister as easy and sexy and it's about cooking and not sex. Taylor James will never change."_

…

_No, Haley just loves acting like a kid." Taylor said. "I mean I hate to bring that up but you need to mature a bit more."_

_"Taylor I think you should just drop it." Jennie said._

_"Are you just trying to play the peace maker because Nathan's sitting right here? Haley can fight her own battles remember?" She glared over to Haley._

_"Taylor you really should learn to keep everything about you closed." Haley said. "Nathan I'm sorry."_

_Haley:_

_"Taylor you know how to think on your toes. It beats all fours."_

xxx

"We're back again with the highlights and unseen footage special of _Hott For Scott. _So far we've had some pretty go stuff, but the best is yet to come. Up next, Nathan will be answering a few fan questions. Are you ready, Nate."

Nathan clapped his hands together and then rubbed them against each other. "Let me have 'em."

Lucas held the card and cleared his throat. "This question comes from Amy, who live is Nashville. 'What is the one thing that you miss about being on reality TV?"

"Well, Amy, I miss the house. It was a really large house. It had to be for the number of people, but I'd live there if I could." Nathan answered.

Lucas nodded and switched cards, "This one comes from Dennis from North Dakota. He wants to know which of the girls are currently single so he can look them up. You're not shooting too high there, Dennis."

Nathan let out a chuckle. "That's a hard one, considering I don't have contact with many of them. I think Taylor and Peyton are. I know that Quinn met somebody. Um, who else?" Nathan asked, looking over to Lucas.

"Beats me. I guess that means no girls for Dennis. Thanks for playing. I'll ask three more and then we can move on to the challenge that everybody loves."

Nathan prepared himself by sitting up straighter in his chair.

"Number three comes from Julian from California. Nathan, are you still on the Lakers or did you switch to another team? Does he not watch basketball or ESPN?"

"Apparently not. I recently signed a two-year renewal contract with the team. After that I'm probably going to retire."

"Why would you want that?"

"There are other things I want to do with my life, Luke. Out of all people, you should know that."

"Moving on. The second to last one comes from Melanie from Boston. It reads: How is little Brandon doing? He's so adorable."

"Melanie, Brandon is doing just fine. The doctors said that his development isn't where he should be and is never going to reach it's full, but that is normal. The only thing that matters to me is that he is a happy and loved kid."

"I would just like to note that I think you're doing a great job with him, Nathan. People can say what they want about you, but you'll always prove them wrong."

"Thanks, man." He patted Lucas on the shoulder. "All right, the final question of the night. This actually leads into our next topic. Marina from Oregon asks: Nathan, what has been your favorite challenge?"

"I actually have to. Of course, I loved the basketball games that the girls played. The one that I will never forget is the one with the spaghetti."

"That one was definitely one to watch. We have a few clips from that challenge as well."

_**"So this is the next challenge. One person from each team is going to get a bit dirty. It's not mud wrestling or anything easy to guess. I called spaghetti and meatballs. Nathan will be there and he'll be asking the questions about basketball. No the other team members will be able to discuss and answer the questions, if they get it right, they'll pick from three categories: noodles, sauce, or cheese. The girl, who is standing on some big plate, will be wearing a meatball costume. Another thing that is involved is steals. I hope I don't have to explain what those are. Now team one is Haley, Brooke, Brianna, Jennie, Amanda, and Julia."**_

…_**..**_

_"This challenge might be tough if you don't know some facts and history about basketball. I hope that I split the teams so at least two people know anything about the game. I picked out ten questions. I can see that your meat is ready. The first team to get the opposite team turned into a plate of pasta wins a date with me. Let's start with team one; who is the credited college professor that invented basketball?"_

_Lola called the team together. "I know a tiny bit about basketball. Does anyone else?"_

_Amanda raised her hand. Haley's hesitated and only went half way up. "I think I know the answer to this one."_

_Lola turned to her and nodded. "Good, say it."_

_Lola:_

_"Haley might be a great person to have on our team. The three of us can get the win. Have you seen who were up against?"_

_"The answer is James Naismith!" Haley shouted._

_"That's correct!"_

…_._

"_How many points is a free throw worth?"_

_"One!" Peyton shouted._

_"Peyton what the Hell?" Taylor shouted._

_"That's right." Nathan said._

_"Go Peyton!" Taylor cheered. "What are we picking?"_

_"I want to see her drown in some sauce." Julia pitched in._

_"That's a great way to put it. Sauce her!" Peyton shouted to Lucas._

_Brianna:_

_"All of the sauce got into my hair. It clogged my mouth. I wanted to throw up."_

…..

"That episode always makes me hungry." Lucas rubbed his stomach.

"Good to know. Maybe you should cut the commentary and get on with the show?"

Lucas muttered something incoherent before talking again. "I bet that you think we forget another girl that wasn't liked in the house. There is no way that Miss Briana was forgotten. Nathan actually got a little too personal with that elimination. I have never heard someone call his or her contestants a bitch before. What caused you to say that to her?"

Nathan let out a huffed sigh. His hand dragged through his short hair. "I never wanted to have to speak about this."

"Well, you're the one who opened up his big mouth and called her a bitch on TV. You should have known that it wasn't going to come back and bite you in the ass."

"I know I just got too personal. I wasn't the only one who ever called her a bitch though." Nathan fought back with his defense.

"Yeah, but they're allowed to."

_Brooke:_

_"Everybody wants us to try to get Brianna booted off. I don't know if that is going to happen because Nathan has some sort of connection with her. She's also a conniving bitch! Nathan believes all her 'I'm nice and innocent' shit, but us girls know what's really up."_

…

_Brooke:_

_"That Bitch is going to be extremely hard to get rid of! This is the last time that I'm going to say this. There is NOTHING going on between me and Lucas, GOD! It's time for some reinforcements."_

_Brooke pounded on Peyton and Haley's door. She couldn't stand Brianna and she had to go home before she ever did._

_Haley yawned as she opened the door. She rubbed her eyes. "What do you want Brooke?" She asked tiredly and annoyed._

_Brooke pushed Haley aside and let herself in. "Brianna is a fucking bitch!"_

…

_Brooke-_

_"__Brianna, your plan failed. You can't fuck with Brooke Davis"_

_"Brooke do you accept this jersey and are you Hott for this Scott?"_

…

"Makes me think that Brianna was really Brooke's target instead of Rachel. Speaking of Brooke, how about we mention something that we promised to never speak of again? This time it's about you."

"You already forgave me for that."

"I know that I did. I just want to let everyone know that I'm completely fine with your betrayal."

"Are you sure that you're over it? It doesn't seem like it. I know that it wasn't a good move to take a potential girlfriend from my own brother, but like you've said, it got too personal. I can't stay on script about that."

"I could say the same thing. How are you two now?"

"Brooke and I are still together. We recently bought our first house together after living in her small apartment for the past year and a half. Our relationship is good where it's at. Marriage is ways into the future for us."

"I'm happy for you, man. I just wish you could have found love on your own show instead of mine."

"It's not all about you, Nathan. You didn't even pick Brooke in the end."

Nathan nodded. "You're right. I picked someone I really connected with and had my share of conflict with."

"That's a bit of an understatement. Let's relive the journey that brought Haley James into the heart of Nathan."

_Haley-_

_"My name's Haley. I was dragged here by my two other sisters to compete for some guy never even heard of. I don't understand the whole concept about girls fighting about some guy. This show will show the world how desperate we all are."_

…_._

_Nathan stood up and took her hand. "It's okay. You're not much of the talker huh?" he said as he sat down next to her. "That's the only way I can get to know you. so I heard that you are here with your two sisters? That's good to have family around. That's a big reason why I wanted Lucas to help me out."_

_"__I wanted to make her feel as comfortable as possible. She was really shy around all the others, besides her sisters. If you want to impress me, you have to be okay with new surroundings."_

_"I'm sorry. I'm not really sure why I'm here. I know that you want to find a girl who you can fall in love with and I just don't want you wasting your time on me." She said softly._

_"I have time to get to know everyone, some longer than others. That's the rules."_

_Haley_

_"__There is no rule for love. He probably will send me home first."_

…_.._

"_Will Shawna and Haley please step forward please?" he waited for them to do what they were asked. "I have the final jersey and that jersey goes to….you, Haley."_

_Haley looked up in shock. What?_

_"What? How could you choose silent as a mouse?" Shawna yelled._

_"Shut up bitch! That's my sister!" Taylor yelled back._

_Nathan ignored them and looked at Haley. "Haley do you accept this chance?"_

_Haley had tears in her eyes. He really picked her out of all these hot girls. Maybe he was real but then again it could all be for TV. She walked to Nathan and smiled. "I accept." She leaned in and gave Nathan a hug._

_"I'm glad you did." He whispered in her ear._

…_._

_"I think I have a decision to make."_

_"Keep Haley."_

…_.._

_Nathan:_

_"I chose Brianna because she was able to make me laugh. At first I wanted to choose Haley, but this isn't American Idol."_

…_._

_Nathan walked out of the club behind Brianna. "So I guess you don't care that I chose you tonight. I had another choice tonight."_

_"Oh let me guess was it Haley?"_

…_._

_Haley went to hug her sister._

_"Hales you're going to be okay. I think you can win this if you just let your heart find Nathan." Quinn whispered._

_"Haley, let her go." Nathan scolded._

_Haley:_

_"__Something was wrong with Nathan. He had no reason to yell at me."_

…_._

_Haley:_

_"I thought Nathan was a caring guy. Who the Hell is he? She's my sister and I love her. It was a fucking hug! He really wasn't himself at all yesterday. Whatever the reason is, he was way out of line._

…_._

_Haley:_

_"Shit! He called me beautiful. What am I supposed to say to him now? Why is he being so…amazing?"_

_Haley blushed. "You really think so?"_

_He nodded. "I mean it. I'm being honest." He leaned in and brushed their lips together._

_Nathan:_

_"I don't know what it is with Haley that makes me act this way. I hope this doesn't scare her off."_

_Haley:_

_"Okay, Nathan's kissing me and I'm not freaking out."_

_Haley pulled away slowly and her eyes kept locked with Nathan's. "Why did you kiss me?"_

_He smirked at her. "Because I wanted too."_

…_._

_"I just wasn't ready for him and I'm proud of myself for that." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I guess now you met my skeleton. I'm a virgin."_

_"You should be proud of that. I respect that you don't want to just give it away like a trading card or something. I mean I wish I waited longer before my first time."_

_"Really? You?"_

_"Yeah and why do you sound so shocked?" He laughed._

_"I just thought that you would enjoy having sex with girls that's all. I was wrong about you." She gave him a small smile._

_Nathan looked down at her and kissed her softly. Haley returned the gesture with more force than he gave her. She pulled away when she lost her breath. She blushed as he kept staring at her. "What?" She asked clueless._

_Nathan smiled down at her. "You're so beautiful you know that?" He kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you kicked his ass to the curb and came here."_

_"Me too." She said as she pulled his lips back onto hers._

_Haley:_

_"Who needs to breathe when you can kiss a guy like Nathan? I'm so glad he wasn't scared that I was a virgin."_

…_._

_So do you think they're going to be really evil? Nathan's making them sound like cannibals." Julia said as she finished putting on her mascara. She looked over to Haley, who was putting blush on her cheeks. "I'm guessing you think he deserve being treated badly, don't you Haley?"_

_Haley put her brush down. "Of course I don't. A lot of people just want to be accepted by their parents, since I know nothing about his situation; I'm not going to jump into it." She said simply._

_Haley:_

_"Yeah I'm upset with him, but my strong feelings haven't gone away. I'm just so confused right now that I just don't know how to feel."_

_"I mean Haley you're being all bratty towards him. He might just send you home."_

_"Ah no!" Peyton cut in, "Cassandra will go home before Haley does. He has a stronger connection with Haley. He'll keep that in mind more than her acting the way anyone would in a brawl like this."_

_Peyton:_

_"Come on, who on earth is rooting for Cassandra? If she stays here longer than Haley, then Nathan has no feelings."_

_"Thanks Peyton," Haley smiled lightly._

…_._

_"I know that I wasn't your top choice at the beginning." She scooted closer to him. "Why did you bring me this far?"_

_Haley:_

_"I felt wrong by asking Nathan why he wanted me but I have a right to know."_

_"I saw something in you that I knew I wanted to figure out about you. After I did I just wanted more."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"I could tell that you really weren't thrilled about being here. I wanted to show you that. You were really shy and even though you didn't feel like you belonged you still tried. Even when I was a real bastard. Yeah, you got angry, that only means you that you care."_

_Nathan:_

_"I feel like I'm telling Haley my true feelings for the first time. It's weird but the way she looks at me makes it less uncomfortable."_

_"I'm glad that I changed my mind about you. After you sent home Rachel and Brianna I knew that it wasn't about the looks."_

_"You hated them right? They didn't quite befriend you."_

_She looked down and shook her head, as she chuckled. "I never wanted them to. I wouldn't change this for anything Nathan."_

_Before Nathan could lean in and kiss Haley, Suzie squeaked. Nathan jumped at first and then smirked at Haley, who was laughing. He watched as she rewarded her with another fish._

_Nathan:_

_"Who knew a dolphin could be such a good cock blocker? Dolphins, one. Nathan, zero."_

…

_Peyton:_

_"I'm not going to cry. Nathan was right. We're friends and I can see us as just that and I'm okay with that. He's a cool guy. Now Nathan pick Haley or I'll have Milo kick your ass."_

…

_"It was you." Haley spoke softly. Her voice cracked in a sexy way as she said it. She looked up at Nathan._

_Nathan pulled her in closer to him. She was now sitting on top of him and her legs wrapped their way around his waist. He cupped her face and his mouth covered hers immediately. He asked for entrance to her mouth with his tongue. He smirked as he continued to kiss her because he was granted. He pulled away slowly and rested his forehead against hers._

_"I'm falling for you Nathan Scott."_

_Haley:_

_"I felt like it was the perfect time to tell him how I feel. We're on the beach, where I love to be and I'm straddled against him and kissing him. I feel his passion. I'm falling for him. I really and can honestly say that I am."_

_Nathan:_

_"This girl, I don't even know what to say right now. I'm just having all of these feelings right now."_

_Nathan kissed her once more. He pushed his feelings into this kiss because in his head he knew she wasn't lying to him for a second._

…

_Haley looked up to Nathan. He was walking towards her. He took both of her hands. "Everyone seemed to see us together at the end like some twisted fairy tale. You did catch me off guard a bit yesterday when you said you were falling for me. How do you feel right now?"_

_Haley shook her head and cried. "I don't know. You won't tell me if you want me or not."_

_"You are the only one I want. It's you Hales." Nathan leant down and gave Haley a passionate kiss. He pulled away. "You're the one I'm falling for."_

_Haley:_

_"This is unbelievable! This is not happening to me right now. I can't… I can't process my own thoughts right now! What happens after?"_

"Now here are some memorable quotes from a mixture of contestants. I think it's time we lighten things up. Then we will have our final break and something special for all of you."

_Peyton:_

_"I think that's a naughty word. Pull your band you hag."_

…

_"Noodle her ass!" Brooke shouted._

…

_Cassandra:_

_"Wat iz a meatbowl?"_

…

_Brooke:_

_"Can we party now? The Bitch is gone!"_

xxx

"This is the moment that a ton of you have been waiting for," Lucas turned to his brother, "Nathan Scott, are you and Haley James still together?"

Nathan took in a deep breath. "Haley and I are still together. I never thought that I would actually still be with the girl that I chose after the show was over. I'm glad it's Haley because I love her with everything in me. I can't picture my life without her. With that being said, I'd like to announce that Haley and I are officially engaged."

"I'll be one to say congratulations. I hope that you're relationship continues to stay strong. We actually have a surprise for our viewers. The producer of the show caught up with Nathan a few months ago and actually filmed the proposal. Tonight, we get the special chance to share it with you. Now, we'll really see how romantic my brother can be."

_Nathan-_

"_Tonight's the big night. I'm finally going to ask Haley to marry me. God, I'm so nervous. I bought the ring over a month ago and now I'm finally going to give it to her."_

_Nathan stood in front of the large fountain. He wore a suit and his hands were shoved in his pockets. One of his hands played with the blue felt box that held the engagement ring. _

_He looked up when he saw Haley, which brought a giant smirk to his face. His girl was too sexy for words. Her hair was darker now and it still had its long waves. It went with her red dress so perfectly. Nathan hoped that he would be able to control himself. This wasn't a night that he wanted to be tongued tied._

"_Hey, baby." He said huskily as he took her hands in his. Nathan wanted nothing more but to kiss her until all of her lipstick faded away to reveal her pure nude lips. _

"_Hi," she let out a nervous laugh. She was clueless as to why Nathan had sent a car to pick her up and send her to the park. Earlier that day, she got a text from Nathan, telling her to wear something formal. He didn't say anything after that._

_His thumbs graced her fingers as he tried to stop them from shaking. He looked down to her chocolate brown eyes as they looked up into his. _

"_It's crazy how we meant. It wasn't under normal circumstances."_

"_Yeah, but it was worth it."_

"_So worth it." He mouthed to her, causing Haley look away shyly. A blush formed on her cheeks_

"_I don't care that it was on reality TV. I'd like to put that behind me, but I can't. That would mean that I'd have to put you behind me and I just won't do that."_

_She smiled up at him._

"_I love you, Haley. I love you so much. I never want to be apart from you. Those months that we had to spend apart were awful. I love you for accepting me, even when I was a complete jerk to you. I love you for accepting Brandon and loving him like he was our own child. One day I promise to give you a child of our own. I love the way you cherish life." His hands warmed up as he continued holding hers. Then he let go of one and dropped down to his knee._

"_Nathan…" Haley was speechless as tears rimmed in her eyes. The man that she loved was kneeling in front of her with a park covered in white Christmas lights. _

_Nathan took the ring box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a diamond ring. "Haley James, I want the chance to cherish you. Will you marry me?" His hand began to sweat as he played with the metal ring. Inside he was praying that she would say yes. _

_At first all she could do was nod. The movement of her head aided the tears to fall from her eyes. _

_Nathan slid the ring on her finger and stood up. He cupped her cheek with his hand and the other wrapped around her waist to pull her close to him. _

"_I love you, Nathan." She said between tears._

"_I was hoping you would." He placed his lips over hers in a passionate kiss. _

_Nathan-_

"_She said yes!"_

_Haley-_

"_I'm going to be Mrs. Haley James-Scott." (Shows her ring to the camera)_

"And that's all the time we hav…"

"Now, wait just a minute," Haley came onto the screen as Lucas began to talk. She took a seat on Nathan's lap.

Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's abdomen. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then looked over to Lucas.

"Haley, the show's over." Lucas told her.

"You bring me to set and not expect me to make an appearance. I was on the show once, too, Lucas. Where's Brooke?"

"I left her at home."

"What kind of boyfriend are you?"

Nathan chuckled as the two continued to bicker. "You two are going to get along just fine."

For the last and final time the camera turned the screen black.

**Tah-Dah! I'm done promising anything for this story. I won't do that to you guys anymore.**

**Please review!**


End file.
